About Time
by LoveSuits2013
Summary: If you love Harvey Specter then you'll wish you were the woman in this story! * Harvey Specter loved his life. He had everything he'd ever wanted. Then he met her. He wasn't used to not getting things his own way. He'd met his match. Could he do this? Could he make himself vulnerable? * I do not own any of the characters from Suits. * Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harvey Specter greeted the doorman of The Westley Hotel with a friendly and familiar pat on the arm; he'd gotten to know these guys well over the years. After all, he only lived around the corner and The Long Bar at the Westley was his local and favourite. The Long Bar was an old school bar, that's why he liked it. Lined with wood panelling and lit dimly with relaxed lighting, he loved how he was transported back in time to old New York. He came here a lot, their array of fine and rare scotch was unrivalled in the city and he loved that it was still one of the best kept secrets in New York. He hoped it would stay that way. He called in on his way home at least a few nights every week. He loved how the room made him feel. Sometimes he'd meet clients here if it was a late meeting or he just wanted to meet them away from the office. He felt it said a lot about him, that he had exquisite taste. He was meeting an old client here this evening. They hadn't caught up in a while and the client wanted Harvey's advice on something so Harvey felt the Long Bar would be perfect.

As Harvey crossed the lobby of the Westley he could feel several pairs of eyes on him, something he'd got used to over the years. The fact that Harvey knew they were admiring eyes put the trace of a smile on his lips and a swagger in his step. The eyes belonged to both men and women of course. He'd been told once that he walked through life as if men wanted to be him and women wanted to sleep with him. He felt that this was an accurate observation and it made him feel good. As Harvey walked down the long corridor off the main lobby to the Long Bar he could see it wasn't busy – good, he thought. He nodded to the bar tender and chose a table in the centre of the room which afforded him a clear view of the door so that he could see his client arriving. As he settled down into the leather chair and unbuttoned his jacket the bar tender came over with his scotch. Harvey was here often enough that a nod was all that was needed.

Harvey got out his phone and replied to the emails that had come in while he made his way over here. He forwarded a few on to Donna to deal with and also sent her another email telling her to take the night off as he'd carry on working from home tonight. He also knew that Donna had started seeing someone and would love the chance to see him during her packed week. See, he could be nice – despite what some might say!

Harvey saw his client arriving a few minutes later, stood to greet him and indicated for the bar tender to come over. They caught up on each other's news over a drink and then got down to business. About 20 minutes later Harvey saw her. Little did he know that this woman was about to change his life forever.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harvey had 'known' his fair share of beautiful women, but this one had something else about her that took his breath away. She was stunning. As she walked down the corridor to the Long Bar Harvey's world seemed to move in slow motion. He studied every detail of her. From a distance he could see she was tall and slim but still had curves, and her hips moved beautifully as she walked. He could tell that the red dress she wore was expensive, it was cut beautifully and well-tailored and showed off her curves incredibly. It looked familiar, he seemed to think he may have seen it on Jessica – but it didn't look like this on her! The black heels she wore matched the black belt of her dress and she walked like a catwalk model despite the fact they were incredibly high. How did women manage to walk in those things?

The lights overhead in the corridor highlighted her naturally blonde hair that was falling in soft waves around her face, over her shoulders and down her back. As she reached the door of the Long Bar he could see that she was incredibly beautiful. She had perfect features that made her look classically beautiful, but also approachable, not the opposite which could quite often be the case with beautiful women.

He smiled inwardly as he realised that women probably wanted to be her and men wanted to sleep with her. So they had at least one thing in common!

He watched her as she settled in to a booth across the room. She pulled a laptop out of her Black Hermes Birkin bag (working with Donna for so long meant he knew bags!) along with a note pad and stack of catalogues. He wondered what they were catalogues of.

Another hour passed and Harvey had been busy switching between his conversation with his client and checking on mystery woman. He had to say that by this point, he was done with his client and could only focus on the lady in red. Who was she? She'd been busy making calls and typing on her laptop as well as flicking through the catalogues and making notes. He couldn't be sure but he thought he'd caught the trace of a British accent. What he was sure of was that she had an endearing laugh and looked even more beautiful when she smiled.

His initial reaction to her was the same as his usual reaction to beautiful women – he wanted to sleep with her. But as he watched her and studied her during the course of the evening, he became more intrigued by her and actually wanted to talk to her and get to know her. Not standard Specter procedure! What was also not standard Specter procedure was the fact that he hadn't caught her looking at him, not once.

Half an hour later Harvey's meeting was over. He told his client that Donna would be in touch with the paperwork in the morning and they said goodbye. As his client left, Harvey sat back down and finished his scotch and motioned to the bar tender to bring him another. At this point he noticed that mystery woman seemed to be slowing down on her work too as she'd finished making calls and was flicking through one of the catalogues. His eyes were drawn to her feet as she slipped them out of her heels and wiggled her red painted toes. It was at this point that she noticed him looking at her and their eyes met for the first time. The connection was undeniable as they held each other's gaze for a few seconds. She thought he had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, who was this handsome man?

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She'd noticed him the moment she walked in to the Long Bar of course. Hard not to – the place was almost empty, he was sat in the middle of the room and he was beautiful. She hadn't looked directly at him, but she knew he was there and could tell she needed to check him out discretely later on. She waited a few minutes after she'd got settled in her booth before she looked at him. He was very handsome and had the sexiest hooded eyes she'd ever seen and she loved his suit, a three piece – nice, it was well-tailored and obviously very expensive, but most importantly it fit him beautifully. These high flying New York men really did know how to look after themselves and how to dress.

'Focus' she told herself. She was here to work not to admire the locals. The wi-fi was out on the top floors of the Westley Hotel. She was staying in her usual suite and so was without an internet connection. She had work to do so had to go downstairs to one of the hotel's bars to pick up a signal. She loved the Long Bar, it was tucked away from the main lobby and the other bars but more importantly; it felt like a small piece of home. The wood panelled room felt so British and old school – she loved it. They also had an amazing selection of scotch. Not the most obvious drink for a woman, but an enjoyable night cap. This evening's drink of choice was a large glass of wine though – it had been a busy day!

After about an hour and a half she had caught up on her emails and calls and done all the work she'd wanted to get through. So she leaned back, picked up an auction catalogue, kicked off her shoes, let out a big sigh of relief and set about finishing her glass of wine.

That's when she felt those eyes on her, his eyes. She'd been so involved in her work she hadn't given him a second thought, until now. Until she could feel him staring at her. She looked up and was right. He was staring at her. Damn, those eyes! They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, but was only a few seconds in reality. He smiled a sexy, knowing smile and lifted his glass to her in acknowledgment. She smiled back and did the same. Just then their moment of whatever it was, was interrupted as his phone rang. Harvey cursed whoever it was silently. It was Jessica. She wanted to know how his meeting had gone. Harvey explained it went fine and the client was happy and just needed some advice on something. He said he had to go and would speak to her at the office tomorrow. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

Harvey walked over to the booth where she was sat. "Hi, you look like you could do with another drink, can I get you one? I'm Harvey by the way".

Harvey prayed she would agree. He had to get to know this woman. He'd almost felt nervous coming over. Harvey Specter did not get nervous, not about women. He stood with one hand in his pocket, one hand holding his scotch and his head tilted to the side with raised eyebrows as he waited for a response.

She gave him a wary look, she clearly did not usually agree to accepting drinks off men she didn't know. As if reading her mind Harvey added "Don't worry, I don't do this often," 'you liar' Harvey thought to himself. "I just finished a business meeting and you looked ready for another drink".

"Well, ok" she said after thinking about it for a few seconds. "I don't usually accept drinks from strange men but I could do with another and you seem respectable enough!"

"I am, very respectable. Harvey Specter, nice to meet you" he said reaching out his hand.

"Alexa Smith, you can call me Alex" she said returning his handshake. They both secretly noted that the other had a good firm handshake. There's nothing worse than a bad handshake they thought.

As Harvey took a seat at the booth he got a closer look at the catalogues on the table. He could see they were auction catalogues for diamonds and jewellery. He motioned to them as he asked Alex what she did for a living.

She explained that she was a diamond merchant and fine jewellery dealer and that she was here in New York for some auctions, hence the catalogues, and some consultancy work. She bought and sold diamonds and specialised in rare ones. She also acted as an advisor for people who were investing in fine jewellery. She did business with all of the high end jewellers on Fifth Avenue and loved what she did. He could tell. She was so passionate about it. He liked how animated she got when she talked about it and the sparkle it put in her eyes.

In return Harvey explained that he was an attorney at the city's top law firm and that he was a senior partner and had his sights set on being made a named partner. He always achieved his goals and so it was only a matter of time before he achieved this one. She noted that he was treading a fine line between ambition and arrogance; luckily he pulled it off as ambition. Just. But for once, Harvey was far more intrigued by someone else's story than his own and pushed Alex for more information. With her British accent (which he loved), she clearly wasn't a New York native.

Alex explained that she split her time between New York and her home in London, although most of her time was spent in London, maybe a 60/40 split, she did love it here. The Westley was a home away from home as she used to stay here as a child. Her dad is British and her mom (or mum as she calls her) is American. They met when her mom went to school in London. They fell in love and set up home in England. Her dad was also in the diamond trade so they had frequent trips to New York all through her life and this is where they'd stay. She kept that tradition and continued to stay here today. She explained about the wi-fi situation and her love of the Long Bar.

They exchanged stories over casual flirty chat on where they went to school (Harvey over here to Harvard Law, Alex over in London to study business), their careers (both very successful), their interests (music, food, travel, design, running, scotch!) and they hardly noticed the time fly by until Harvey's stomach growled. It was 9:30pm and he was hungry.

"So Miss Smith, I know we haven't known each other very long but I'm a pretty good judge of character and think I can trust you to behave yourself. I'm starving and I know a great little Italian a few blocks away – would you like to join me for dinner?"

"To be clear, I wouldn't normally accept a dinner invitation from a strange man…who approached me in a bar…only a few hours prior. But, there's something about you Mr Specter. So, yes – against my better judgement, let's go for dinner"

Alex was intrigued by this man. Not to mention he was beautiful to look at. To be honest, she didn't really have much free time while she was here as she had to cram so much in. She had friends here that she needed to make time for, client meetings and dinners and industry events but if he could provide some entertaining company during the little free time she had, like tonight, then that was fine by her. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again after this dinner, was it?

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He wasn't wrong about the restaurant, she thought. It was great. A hidden gem of a place. It felt vaguely familiar to Alex. Maybe she'd been here with her parents as a kid. She wasn't sure. It was a small cosy place and a short Italian man greeted them as they arrived. He obviously knew Harvey and sat them at a quiet table in a corner of the restaurant.

Their conversation came easy and any short silences were not awkward. To anyone watching, it looked like a pair of old friends catching up over dinner, albeit with a little mutual flirting thrown in for good measure. They talked more about work and Harvey filled her in on his colleagues. About Jessica being his mentor, about him now being Mike's mentor, about Donna being essential to his existence at the firm and about Louis being a pain in his ass.

Alex had many clients as high flying as Harvey and then some. These people earned crazy money and in turn spent it with her. So she was always surrounded by wealth and what it could get you. Hell, she made more than enough money to keep her in Hermes bags and Louboutins. She wondered how much the city's top lawyer's time would cost and Harvey confirmed it was $1,000 an hour. "Wow, you must be good" she said. "Oh I'm unbelievable" came his reply along with the sexiest smile Alex had ever seen. She could tell that this guy would be trouble if she wasn't careful. Harvey was just thrilled she'd walked straight into that one!

"So what would $1,000 get me?" Harvey asked and there was that wicked smile again. "It would get you a few hours of my time and maybe even lunch." Harvey raised his eyebrows, impressed that Alex's time commanded almost as much money as his. "I'm impressed; I like independent women that make their own money. This city's too full of gold diggers." Harvey added. "I do ok! I'm lucky that I love what I do and I'm very good at it. I work hard and I know my stuff inside out so when the paydays come, they can be pretty big" she replied.

Harvey was intrigued "so what's the most expensive diamond you've ever bought or sold?" "Last year I bought a ridiculously rare and expensive collection of diamonds for a client at auction and my commission ran in to eight figures". "Eight figures?! I'm in the wrong trade! Wow. Beauty, intelligence and her own money. You're the complete package!" Harvey said. "Yes I am" Alex replied with a knowing smile. Harvey wasn't sure how he felt about her earing more money than him initially, but then he soon realised it was a good thing. He'd dated too many women that only cared about his money and what he could buy for them.

As if almost reading his mind as it wandered to women he'd dated, Alex wondered how often Harvey came here, or more specifically, how many women he'd bought here. She got the distinct impression that he'd had more than his fair share of women. There was no way he could be that confident, that handsome and that cocky and not be a hit with the ladies. A subject they would discuss later, over their second bottle of wine.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harvey didn't usually care about what his dates had to say, not that this was a date. Don't get him wrong, Harvey loves women. He appreciates and adores them. He just has no desire to get deep and meaningful with them afterwards. He has no time for relationships and how clingy women can be. He's watched his friends get into unhappy relationships and does not want that for himself. So, he's got in to a routine of loving and leaving beautiful women. He has everything he needs. He likes his life exactly how it is.

Harvey catches the waiter's eye and asks for another bottle of wine. "I've got a meeting at Cartier in the morning, I really shouldn't drink any more" Alex said. "Nonsense, you'll be fine, I can tell you can handle your drink better than American women" Harvey countered. "True, we Brits can drink" Alex agreed. "See, I really am the best closer in New York City" Harvey confirmed with a smirk.

As they stared on their second bottle of wine Alex was ready to hear about his love life. Much as she'd suspected, he loved women and despite playing it down, she read between the lines and could see that he was the 'love them and leave them' type. He was a very busy man so that's how his needs were taken care of. "I love my job. It allows me to afford the finer things in life, which I love. But I work hard and work long hours so my personal life has always taken a back seat. So my current lifestyle works for me. Honestly, I just haven't met anyone that I actually want to keep around." Harvey instantly regretted his honesty. He didn't want to put Alex off. Not that he wanted to keep her around. Did he?

Alex leaned forward and said "Maybe, you just haven't met the right woman" with a cheeky smile. She was taken aback by his honestly initially, but then she saw it as a bit of fun and a challenge. But did she want to accept it? Harvey Specter seemed like a complex man. Did she have time for this?

"Maybe" came his reply. He liked what she was suggesting. She could tell there was more to his story though. She could almost see pain behind his eyes. "There's something more though, I can tell. What aren't you telling me Harvey? Come on, we've known each other for like, 3 hours, you can tell me anything" she teased. He didn't know what it was about this woman that made him let his defences down but he did. He never opened up to anyone but there was something about her, probably the fact he thought he'd never see her again. He couldn't believe she could tell there was more. He was hard to read yet she'd managed to read him. "I don't trust women." There, he'd said it. "My mom cheated on my dad when I was a kid and so I guess it's scarred me. I know it's irrational and not all women cheat but I can't help it. What she did tore our family apart. I would never get involved with a woman if I knew she was married or with someone. I just couldn't do it." "Wow, Harvey I'm sorry. That's awful. You're right though. Not all women cheat." She could see why he was the 'love them and leave them' type now. It protected him, prevented him from getting hurt. Or from unwittingly hurting someone else.

Harvey wanted to change the subject. He didn't want her to think he was damaged goods. "So, enough about my love life, or lack of love life. What about you? You must have guys falling over themselves for you? One in every port?!" he said winking. "Well, actually no, not one in every port. I'm a one-man kind of woman. I've never cheated or been cheated on, as far as I know, so maybe I can be too trusting because I've never been hurt like that. I came out of my last long-term relationship about a year ago. He lived in London. He turned out to be an idiot." Harvey nodded "he must have been, to let you go". He smiled, pleased with himself, she'd walked straight into that one too.

"So you're single then?" Harvey asked with that smile. "Yup" came Alex's reply. He looked thoughtful as he poured what was left of the wine into their glasses "Interesting. You. Me. Both single. Very interesting". He said and then cocked his head to the side, pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. Alex just smiled and drank her wine. She wasn't about to become one of Harvey's many women. No way. But this was fun and he was gorgeous.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harvey woke up with a headache. Drinking that much on a school night was not wise he reminded himself. Oh well, it was worth it. He'd had the best night. He hadn't enjoyed a woman's company that much since, well, never. His mind drifted back to the previous evening. After they left the restaurant the night before, they walked the couple of blocks back to The Westley laughing and joking about nothing and everything, Alex had thanked Harvey for a great evening and kissed him on the cheek. After ensuring they swapped numbers Harvey said goodnight to Alex at the elevators. Hoping that at some point he'd be getting into the elevator with her. He realised he was smiling to himself, but then noticed the time and jumped out of bed and into the shower.

He'd grabbed a bit more sleep than usual this morning by hitting the snooze button a few times. Something he regretted as he walked past Donna's desk and into his office. He hadn't even reached his desk before she was in there asking him what was wrong. She was too good at this for his liking! "It's 8:30, that's late for you, what's going on?" Donna quizzed. "What? Nothing. I had a bit of a headache this morning so I went back to sleep". He decided to go with the truth. She didn't look satisfied but let it go and went back to her desk. It was Thursday and she needed to keep him in a good mood as she wanted to leave early for drinks with Rachel, and she also wanted his corporate card to pay for their girl's night out.

The day was passing by quickly; Harvey had just got back to his office after going out for a hotdog. He hadn't realised it was past lunchtime until his stomach growled. Mike came in brandishing some files and sat opposite Harvey. "Jessica just gave me these. She wants you to handle this" he said. Harvey looked over the files and a huge grin broke out across his face. "What? Why are you so happy?" Mike asked. "Because I know just the diamond expert for this case" was Harvey's simple reply.

Donna could see that Harvey was in a great mood when Mike left his office so thought she'd cease the moment and tell Harvey she was off to Happy Hour. "No problem. You deserve it. You want my corporate card?" came his reply. He usually gave her shit about it before letting her go. This was too easy. Something was up. But she didn't know what. How could she not know? She's Donna! "Erm, yeah. Thanks Harvey. See you tomorrow" came her reply as she speedily left his office to grab Rachel before he could change his mind.

Harvey hadn't noticed the time. He'd been busy going over files for a big case that was coming up while listening to some music. The noise of the vacuum down the hall caught his attention and he look at the clock on his office wall. It was coming up to 10pm. Shit, he'd forgotten to call Alex and talk to her about the diamond case. He needed her to come in to the office tomorrow to meet the client.

He picked up his phone and found her number. She picked up on the third ring. He smiled to himself. As did Alex when she saw who was calling. "Mr Specter" Alex said as she answered. "Miss Smith" came Harvey's reply. "To what do I owe the pleasure Harvey?" Her accent sounded so sexy to Harvey he couldn't help but smile when he spoke to her. "Well" he started. "I'm just leaving the office and I'm on my way home. Thought I'd call in at The Long Bar for a nightcap. I was hoping you'd join me as I have a business proposition for you". There was a pause. "Sounds intriguing" came Alex's reply. Alex went on to explain that she was in cab on the way back to the hotel and would be there in about 10 minutes. She'd been for drinks with a friend. A male friend Harvey noted. Someone called Henry. Didn't sound as good as Harvey did it, he thought to himself. Who was this Henry? He'd need to find out. What was this he was feeling? Jealousy? Over a woman he'd known only 24 hours. It made him feel uneasy.

Harvey arrived at the bar, scanned the room and could see he was there before Alex. He ordered two glasses of his favourite scotch and took a seat on one of the chesterfield couches along the back wall. It was busier than usual in the bar, maybe because it was a Thursday night. He'd strategically positioned himself here so that he could watch her walk down the corridor to the bar and then watch her walk through the bar, as well as watching everyone's reaction to her as she entered the room and then watch every man's gaze turn to envy of him for being the one she was meeting there.

Alex arrived a few minutes later. The long walk down the corridor afforded Harvey a chance to take her in. Still beautiful, effortlessly beautiful, he decided. He studied her from head to toe. Her golden hair was in a loose bun on top of her head with a few strands of hair that had fallen free framing her face. She was dressed in the definition of 'smart casual' he thought. She had on a white camisole covered up by a black tuxedo jacket, skinny dark rinse jeans and those black Louboutin heels he liked so much. She carried a bright yellow Celine bag in the crook of her arm. It was called the Celine Phantom wasn't it? Thanks Donna, he thought. He knew too much about handbags for any self-respecting man. In his defence, he'd only remembered it was called the Phantom because there was a Rolls Royce by the same name!

He was right, when she entered the room she was stared at by both men and women. He liked that. He liked that they were about to be very jealous of him. Alex spotted Harvey sat on a couch at the back of the room and saw him stand to greet her. Even in these heels, he was still taller than her. He wasn't wearing a vest today she noticed. He still looked amazing though. And he knew it, she thought.

As they both sat down on the couch Alex noticed he'd got her a scotch. She smelled it and recognised it instantly. "My favourite" she said. Harvey was impressed she knew it "What can I say; we've both got excellent taste". He was desperate to get to the bottom of who 'Henry' was but knew he shouldn't open with that, so instead he settled on discussing their hangovers. Alex had made it to her meeting at Cartier, albeit after waking up with a headache and needing a good old British favourite, a bacon sandwich, to sort her out.

Harvey couldn't wait any longer "so, how was drinks?" "Good thanks, really good" came the reply he did not want to hear. He figured it was time to cut to the chase "who's Henry?" "Is that jealousy I detect in your tone Mr Specter?" Alex teased. "No, I'm just curious" Harvey lied. Alex explained that Henry was an old friend. They met when she came to New York to work at Tiffany & Co as part of her business degree during the third year of her studies. They worked together every day and became best friends. They moved in together shortly afterwards. At this point Alex noticed Harvey's jaw clench so decided to put him out of his misery by adding that Henry was gay. Alex laughed inwardly as she saw his jaw relax. She then went on to add that Henry's mum, Rose, had treated her like one of the family and they both meant the world to her. When she got back to London for the final year of her degree, Henry got a transfer to the Bond Street branch of Tiffany and went to live in London. He moved in with Alex and they had the time of their lives. He was a big part of why she decided to split her time between London and New York when she became self-employed. Harvey liked that she had this connection to the city as it meant she would continue to come back.

"So what's this business proposition you have for me?" Alex asked. Harvey explained he'd been passed a case yesterday that involved a client being duped out of millions of dollars through scam diamond investments. He needed a diamond expert to come in and consult on the case. "Naturally, I thought of you" he added. "The client's coming in tomorrow morning, would you be able to join us? Say 11am?"

"Sure, no problem. I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon but I'm free all morning."

"Great. As a thank you for agreeing to help out at such short notice I'd like to take you out for dinner afterwards"

"You don't have to do that. Besides, I'll be billing you for my time. So no thank you required!"

"Call it a date then" he said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Damn he was sexy she thought but then added "I'd love to Harvey but I'm afraid I can't tomorrow night. Henry's mom is cooking dinner for us. That woman can cook and there's no way I'm not going! Unlike the model types that I'm sure you surround yourself with, I like to eat!"

Harvey shook his head and laughed "OK then, Lunch tomorrow and a date on Saturday night?" he asked.

"Lunch sounds good but I can't do Saturday night. My parents are coming to town for the weekend and we're heading out of the city to visit my mum's family. We travel back here on Monday night."

"Sounds like you're not interested. Tuesday? Dinner? If not, I'll take the hint" he was starting to feel that this was hopeless. He wasn't used to doing the chasing.

"Sounds like you're stalking me! Tuesday. Drinks. Dad's making me go on some corporate thing with him on Tuesday and it's their last night in the city so I said I'd have dinner with them. They eat early though so I'll be free for drinks with you afterwards if you want?"

"Sounds like I have no choice if I want to see you again!" he protested. So can you fit in a proper dinner date with me before you leave? So that I can give you the full Harvey Specter treatment! I have a client thing on Wednesday but I'm free after that" he said hopefully.

"As appealing as the full Harvey Specter treatment sounds it doesn't look too good for you. I'm going to the Tiffany Blue Book Ball on Thursday. Henry's hosting a table and it's a major networking opportunity for me. I usually land some big clients at these events. Then it's Henry's birthday on Friday and he has a BIG night out planned. Then I fly home on Saturday" she said making an exaggerated sad face.

Harvey laughed at this but felt really disappointed. He wanted to get to know this woman but she wasn't making it easy for him. "OK then, lunch tomorrow and drinks on Tuesday it is then. When do you fly back to New York?" he asked. Praying it wouldn't be too long, but all the while trying to play it cool.

"You don't have long to wait actually, I have to be back here for another auction so I fly back here the following Friday. I'll only be in London a week before I fly back here."

"So you get back here on Friday 5th right?" "Yes, that's right" she confirmed. "Good so I'll take you out to dinner then, I'm assuming you're free?" "No plans yet" she answered. "Great, that's settled then. It's two weeks away but we have a date planned" Harvey stated looking pleased with himself.

He sure was going out of his way to get a date Alex thought. But she knew men like Harvey. Their diaries were full of dates with women that they knew would end up with them in their bed. She was not going to be one of those women. She wasn't getting any younger, she was turning 30 later this year she reminded herself. Urgh! She wasn't going to waste her time being used by a womaniser. He'd admitted to her that he wasn't the relationship type so why was she bothering to spend time with him? It made more sense to find a boyfriend that lived in London not New York. But until she found that boyfriend maybe she'd continue to see Harvey. He was good company and great to look at after all.

They finished their drinks and Harvey handed Alex the files she needed to read up on before tomorrow's meeting. Once again they parted ways at the elevators with a kiss on the cheek. They both felt the electricity between them. It was undeniable. Harvey couldn't wait until he got to ride the elevator with her. Alex got worried that she might one day ask him to get in the elevator.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once again Harvey was in a great mood on Friday morning. Donna walked into his office to return his corporate card. "Good night?" he asked. "Yeah, great thanks. What's got you so chipper? It's unnerving" Donna said with an over dramatic look. "Can't a guy just be in a good mood?" he asked. "No, he can't. Not you. You always have a reason for behaving like this. I will find out. I'm Donna" she said as she turned on her heel and walked out of his office back to her cubicle. As she sat down and looked back at him he was leaning back in his chair and looking at her, grinning like a Cheshire cat while biting his pen between his teeth. She'd find out she promised herself.

Turned out she didn't have to wait very long to see exactly what had got Harvey in such a great mood. Harvey was in the conference room with Mrs Victoria Denning, an old client of his. She had a vast family fortune and had been stung in some diamond investment scam. Harvey told Donna that he had a diamond consultant coming in to join them and to let him know when she got here and to show her to Harvey's office when she arrived. Donna made her way to the reception area to meet the consultant when she got there. "Alexa Smith?" Donna asked the beautiful tall blonde standing in front of her. "Yes, nice to meet you" she said extending her hand for Donna to shake. Good firm handshake they both noted mentally. Yes, this was definitely the reason behind Harvey's good mood Donna thought to herself.

"I'm Donna, Harvey asked me to show you to his office, if you'll just follow me."

So this was the indispensable Donna, Alex thought. "Great, thanks. Please, call me Alex. Oh, I love your shoes" Alex said as she followed Donna along the glass lined corridor. "Thanks, great dress, I have it in green" Donna replied. "Great minds think alike" Alex added.

Donna was right of course, Alex thought. It was a great dress. It was smart and sophisticated but sexy too. It hugged her curves and the frill of fabric running down the length of the back of the dress added a little playful sexiness. Donna showed Alex to Harvey's office and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. She was about to go and tell Harvey that his consultant had arrived but wanted to find out some information first seeing that Harvey wasn't very forthcoming.

Donna managed to find out that they'd only met a few days prior - that would explain the recent change in his mood, or would it? Harvey didn't usually get like this over women. From a brief conversation with Alex, Donna had managed to do her 'thing' and deduced that this woman was British, lived in London but spent a lot of time over here. Was probably in her late twenties. Was not married or engaged. Was beautiful but not in an alienating way. Had great taste in shoes and dresses. Made her own money. A lot of money. Was smart and funny. Was sassy and had not slept with Harvey. Donna liked her. Donna approved.

Donna left to inform Harvey of his consultant's arrival. Alex took the opportunity to look at Harvey's office. She liked it. She felt it said a lot about him. The artwork was in an acquired taste and it was mischievous. She liked it. He had a turntable and a wall of vinyl. She liked that he loved music as much as she did. The furniture was very stylish, masculine and minimal with a strong design aesthetic. Very 'Harvey' she thought with a smile.

Harvey excused himself from the conference room and followed Donna down the corridor. She walked in silence, which spoke volumes. "Just say it" Harvey said. "Say what? Donna asked feigning innocence. "You know what" he said. "She's beautiful Harvey. She's also smart and funny. I like her. You should date her." Donna concluded as she rounded the corner to her cubicle. Harvey just laughed and shook his head. It was good to know that Donna liked Alex as much as he did though. Her opinion really mattered to him.

Donna watched as Harvey battled to play it cool with Alex but she could tell that he was anything but cool underneath it all. Only someone that knew Harvey as well as she did would notice. But it was clear that Harvey liked this woman. Really liked her. It was sweet really. Donna noted that she'd need to advise Harvey every step of the way if he wanted to make something happen with this woman because if it was left to him he would keep his feelings to himself and lose her before he even had her. Just like he did with the very few women he'd cared about in the past. Harvey had a habit of not realising how he felt until after he'd lost them. Yes, she'd have to keep a very close eye on this.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The meeting went well. Victoria Denning had instantly fallen in love with Alex and her passion for diamonds. Hard not to really, Harvey thought. Alex had examined a sample of some of the stones in question and confirmed that they were not what Victoria had thought she was investing in. Victoria had indeed been the victim of a scam. Alex felt bad for her; she'd lost a lot of money but had also been duped by someone she trusted. But Harvey assured Victoria that she'd get her money back as well as compensation so she didn't need to worry. Alex believed him. She could tell he had a strong moral compass. She liked that. Damn him and all the things she was beginning to like about him. She could not fall for this guy she reminded herself, he cannot give you what you want. You'll get used and you'll get hurt.

Harvey took Alex to a great restaurant for lunch. She was impressed by his choice. They settled at their table and Harvey thanked her for coming in to consult at such short notice. Harvey waved the waiter away three or four times, they hadn't had a chance to look at the menu as they were too busy talking. It was so easy between them. They just got on brilliantly. When the waiter came over a fifth time they realised it was probably time to order.

Over an hour passed and Alex realised she needed to leave soon in order to make it to her next meeting on time. As they got up leave, Harvey went to pull out her chair. He really was a gentleman, old school; you didn't see that any more. She liked it. Harvey hailed her a cab so that she wouldn't be late for her next meeting and opened the back door for her. As she stepped off the curb and went to get in she turned back to thank Harvey or lunch, he was leaning on the door and she was surprised by how close his face was to hers. He was smiling and studying her face silently, then he said "there's something about you Miss Smith" in a very low voice as he shook his head slowly.

"Hmmm. I think I know what it is" Alex noted, she continued "1 - You're just not used to actually enjoying a woman's company. 2 - You're surprised that you like spending time with me despite the fact that 3 - we're not sleeping together." The most sexy and cheeky smile Alex had ever seen broke out across Harvey's face as he said "1 - I am surprised at how much I enjoy your company, 2 - I do really like spending time with you and 3 – well, I'm still working on that". They both stood there for a few moments smiling at each other. Do not fall for him, Alex reminded herself. So she broke the silence by informing Harvey that she had no intention of becoming one of the many notches on his bedpost because that wasn't what she was looking for and she deserved better. There, she'd said it. This had been fun but it was going nowhere as she knew what would happen with Mr 'love them and leave them'.

As if reading her thoughts Harvey said "don't judge me by my past and don't put yourself in the same category as the 'notches' as you call them. You're different to anyone I've ever met. You've got my attention."

Alex smiled at that, she had to hand it to him; he had a way with words. She'd only known him a few days but she could tell that he didn't say stuff like that very often by the look on his face. He kissed her on the cheek and told her to enjoy her weekend with her family and that he was looking forward to their drinks on Tuesday.

Harvey watched as the cab pulled away. He was in trouble. He liked her, no, he really liked her. He wasn't the relationship kind though. Never had been. But that was obviously what she was looking for. He thought about it a while longer and realised that maybe he didn't know what he wanted. This was new territory for him and very confusing.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harvey had been invited to test-drive the new Aston Martin as part of a race day at a race track about an hour from the city. His buddy Mark had also been invited so they drove up together in Mark's vintage Aston Martin. Harvey hadn't owned an Aston for years but always got invited to these things and he had to hand it to their marketing team; their persistence was paying off – he'd forgotten how much he'd loved that car. He was looking forward to today. There was usually a tournament and he usually won.

When they arrived they were shown to a large room with seating and refreshments and told to make themselves at home as there was still 10 minutes before the safety briefing. There were about 8 other people there so they took a seat on a large L shaped couch near the panoramic window; Harvey had a great view of the track and all the cars they were going to be driving.

"Holy shit" Mark said looking in the direction of the door. Before adding "no, no, don't turn around". Harvey gave Mark a questioning look. "A chick just walked in" Mark said in reply to Harvey's look. Harvey rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "you know Mark, women are allowed to drive, they even vote." "That's not what I meant" Mark corrected, "she's gorgeous". Curiosity got the better of Harvey as he asked "can I turn around and look yet?" "Yeah, quickly" Mark said.

"Well, I'll be damned. Miss Smith. What are you doing here?" Harvey mumbled through a smile. "You know her?" Mark asked, and then added "of course you do, if she's a model in New York, chances are you've slept with her."

"Actually, I haven't slept with her, but I want to. She's not a model, she's a diamond merchant. Called Alex. We've been out a few times. In fact, we're going out for drinks tonight. She's… different" Harvey said. "Wow, it must be love" Mark quipped. Harvey rolled his eyes at him.

Harvey got up and crossed the room to say hi to Alex. She couldn't believe it when she saw him. "You _are_ stalking me!" she said, then added "what are you doing here?" "I was invited, what are you doing here?" he said. "Well, my dad was invited and bought me along because he knows how much I love fast cars." She said motioning to the older man to her left. "Harvey, this is my dad, Colin Smith. Dad this is my… friend, Harvey Specter." The two men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"So is this the Harvey that's taking you out tonight?" her dad asked. Alex's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she playfully punched her dad in the arm. Harvey just cocked his head to the side and smiled at her. "It was a long drive up here so we covered a lot of ground" she offered by way of explanation to Harvey.

They were then called to take their seats at the front of the room. Harvey grabbed Alex's arm and teased "so you told your dad about me already?" She rolled her eyes and said "oh calm down Harvey. Like I said, it was a long drive and I was filling him in on my week. I told him about consulting for your company and that we were going out after dinner tonight".

What she didn't tell Harvey was that she'd told her parents about him over the weekend. She hadn't gone in to detail but she'd told them that he seemed nice and was a gentleman and they were going to go on a few dates. She obviously didn't tell them that he was a womanising bachelor and she was afraid to fall for him because she knew he wasn't looking for a relationship.

The day was spent driving fast cars round the circuit, and then waiting with the group until it was your turn to race again. Neither of them said anything but they both found it hard to decide if it was the driving or the flirting in between drives that they preferred. Either way, they both had a great day. Harvey was getting on great with Alex's dad too. They had so much in common and were ganging up on Alex much to her annoyance. At the end of the day, it was time to announce the fastest laps, so everyone gathered on the pit lane. Harvey turned to Alex and said "how about a little wager? Loser buys dinner." "Deal" Alex agreed.

Alex knew she could drive well; her dad had been taking her to track days since she got her license. She'd been told many times that she should think about taking her racing more seriously as she had real talent. But she had other passions and enjoyed just keeping this as a hobby. She also loved wiping the smirks of men's faces when she beat them. No one considered the blonde girl a threat. Least of all Harvey; he couldn't hide his surprise after watching her first lap.

Harvey suspected he'd won the trophy. He usually did. Mark had put in a few good laps though so he couldn't be sure and Alex had really surprised him; she could drive! It was then announced that Mark had come third. The trainer then announced that the difference between first and second place was less than a second. He then announced that the contenders were Harvey Specter and Alex Smith. "Congratulations to our first place winner, with a seriously fast lap time, Alex Smith." Harvey couldn't believe it; he couldn't understand why he had a huge smile on his face either. He didn't usually take losing so well – something Mark also pointed out. Harvey went over to congratulate Alex by extending hand. As they shook hands they both laughed. "Gotta hand it to you, you can drive" Harvey said. "Why thank you, Mr Specter" Alex replied.

By the time Alex had finished changing out of her racing gear and walked to the car park, her dad and Harvey were stood chatting and admiring Mark's car. Mark was busy talking to the trainer about coming back for a return visit. She walked over and joined them. "You ready dad?" "Yes, yes, we better get back and meet your mum for dinner, it was great to meet you Harvey" he said and Alex could tell that he meant it. "Yeah, likewise Colin. Great to meet you too" Harvey said before turning to Alex. "So I guess I'll see you later? Take your time though; it's your parent's last night in New York." At that point Alex's dad interrupted "look it seems silly for Alex to try and cram everyone in and please everyone. Harvey, why don't you just join us for dinner?" Once again, Alex was blushing "Dad, you're jumping the gun a bit. I'm sure Harvey doesn't want to go for dinner with the parents of a girl he hasn't even been on a date with yet!" Harvey found this whole scenario highly amusing but he was touched at the invitation and he really did want to go. He wanted to spend more time with Alex and he really did like her Dad. It would be nice to spend some time in a normal family environment. "Colin, I really appreciate the invitation, I'd love to join you for dinner" he said and flashed Alex a very satisfied smile. Urgh, they ganged up on me earlier, add my mum to the mix and this might get painful, she thought. But a part of her was really looking forward to it too.

"Fabulous, we'll see you at 7pm, The French at The Westley" Colin replied. "See you then" Harvey confirmed as he got into Mark's car. This was an interesting turn of events.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harvey arrived at The French at exactly 7pm. The maître d' informed him that the rest of the party were already there and showed him to the table. Alex's dad was the first to spot him and stood to greet him with a warm handshake and a pat on the arm. Before Alex had a chance to say hi, her dad was introducing him to his wife, Grace. Alex liked how Harvey was dressed tonight. He had on a beautifully tailored grey suit, but he wasn't wearing a tie and had the top two buttons of his white shirt undone. Perfect for the semi-formal setting of The French she thought.

Harvey greeted Grace and kissed her on the cheek; it was only then that he had a chance to turn his attention to Alex. She stood to say hi and kiss him on the cheek. Once again she looked beautiful. The French was a reasonably formal restaurant so her outfit of black cigarette pants and grey shirt was perfect. Harvey was a details man and he noticed how the electric blue embroidery on her shirt perfectly matched the colour of her blue shoes which were satin and had a buckle on them. Donna entered his mind as he recognised the shoes as the ones Mr Big bought for Carrie in an episode of Sex and the City – Donna had shown him a video clip of the episode and declared that she wanted a pair of the famous 'Something Blue' Manolo Blahnik's, as a reward for all her hard work. Harvey had tried his best but thanks to the success of the show they were sold out everywhere. Donna had never let him forget this.

The dinner went by quickly as Alex's parents told Harvey stories about her making Alex blush but balanced it out with asking Harvey about his life and telling him about theirs. Everyone was having a genuinely good time. Harvey had agreed to the dinner mainly because it was a way to spend more time with Alex, but the reality was that he was glad he was there as he was really enjoying being part of a family dinner with no dramas. Alex was lucky to have parents that were still together and still clearly in love.

Alex's mom was recalling a particularly embarrassing story so Alex took the opportunity to excuse herself and go to the ladies room. After fixing her makeup she checked her phone. Four missed calls and a text all from Henry. The text simply said '911'. That was their code for 'call me back NOW'! She dialled his number and he answered straight away. He explained that someone on the table he was hosting at the Tiffany ball was sick and could no longer come so there was an empty spot. He had to fill the seat with a high profile or wealthy individual so needed Alex's help. "Or I thought you could kill two birds with one stone and bring that handsome devil you've been seeing lately. I googled him, he's high profile and wealthy" Henry added and laughed. "Henry! I can't believe you googled him! I'm with him now actually, well I'm in the ladies room, he's sat with my parents. Long story! I'll ask him and let you know. But I'm pretty sure he'll say yes." She hoped he'd say yes. Despite her better judgement, Alex really enjoyed spending time with Harvey.

As Alex returned to the table the waiter came and asked if anyone wanted dessert, everyone declined as they were too full from their first two courses. But Alex's dad announced "my daughter's favourite is on the menu so she'd like the profiteroles please." "No, dad. I'm too full". But it was too late, the order was in and the waiter had gone. Alex ate as much as she could of the dessert but declared she was about to burst.

As 9 o'clock rolled around Grace declared that it was probably time they called it a night as they had to pack and were leaving early in the morning. Colin asked for the bill. When it arrived Colin was about to pick up the pen to sign it off and add it to their room bill but Harvey beat him to it and snatched it up. He pulled out his wallet. "No, no, Harvey. Dinner is on me" Alex's dad said. "I'm afraid it's not Colin. Alex and I had a little wager this afternoon and the loser had to pay for dinner" he said smiling at Alex. "That was dinner for us two, not my whole family" she corrected. "Please, let me pay. You've been so kind letting me join your family dinner and I've had a great time. It would be my pleasure and I insist. Besides, a bet's a bet". Harvey handed the waiter his card. Alex's parents thanked Harvey as everyone got up to leave Grace hugged Harvey and expressed how much she'd enjoyed his company tonight, sentiments repeated by Colin. Alex told them she'd come up to their room shortly to say goodbye to them properly, clutching her stomach she told them she'd have to go for a walk around the block first to try and walk off her unwanted dessert.

As Alex and Harvey walked down the stairs to the main lobby Harvey asked if he could accompany Alex on her walk. "Sure, that'd be nice" came her reply. "Excellent" Harvey said as he held out his arm for Alex to loop her arm through. It felt good to be this close to her, he thought. They walked down the street and rounded the corner, Harvey pointed out his building and they chatted comfortably as they walked the streets of the city.

"So" Alex declared. "I got a call from Henry when I went to the ladies room. He's got a spare seat on his table at the Tiffany ball on Thursday. Someone got sick and dropped out. He was wondering if I had any high profile and wealthy clients I wanted to invite and then he asked if I wanted to invite you instead." "Hey! I'm high profile and wealthy" Harvey protested. "So you'll come?" Alex asked. "Sure, it'll be fun. Plus this way I don't have to wait over a week to go on a date with you" Harvey said. "Oh, no, this isn't a proper date – you're doing me a favour. You still have to take me on a proper dinner and drinks style date when I come back to New York next week". Harvey laughed. "I better call Henry to let him know. He was starting to panic." They ducked into a quiet doorway so that Alex could make the call. She told Henry that Harvey had agreed to come. Harvey heard Henry say "oh, thank god" on the other end of the line and smiled at Alex, then Henry added "does he know it's $2,000 a ticket?" "Don't worry about that, I'll sort that out with you" Alex replied. "Well tell him to bring his credit card for the auction" Henry added. Alex started to talk over him before Harvey heard any more "ok then Henry, speak to you tomorrow, love you, bye."

"Well, that's a nice last minute surprise. I'm looking forward to that" Harvey declared. "You know you can't embarrass me right. There's going to be lots of celebrities and high profile people there. I'll need you on your best behaviour" Alex teased. "I think I'll be ok" Harvey assured her.

As they rounded the corner Alex apologised again for Harvey having to endure her parent's stories but Harvey explained that he'd had a really good time and that he thought her parents were great. "Ah, thanks. They are pretty great. I hope I'll be as happy as they are someday" she said. Before Harvey could respond a young guy came sprinting down the sidewalk out of nowhere and ran straight into Alex knocking her off her feet and ripping her arm out of Harvey's. She hit the sidewalk hard and lost her purse and one of her shoes in the process. In that instant, Harvey was torn – did he help Alex or run after the guy and beat the shit out of him? He chose to help Alex. She was starting to sit up and was muttering profanities at the disappearing youth as he gathered up her purse and found her shoe. Harvey leaned down to help her up "Jesus, are you ok? Come here" he motioned for her to put her arm around his neck. She did as she was told and he helped her up and half carried her to the steps of a nearby building. "Sit down, let me look at you" he ordered softly and kneeled down in from of her. He was shocked at how strongly he wanted to protect and care for her.

Alex was in a bit of a daze. It all happened so quickly. All she knew was that she'd landed awkwardly and her ass and her wrist hurt like hell. She liked how protective Harvey was being though. Harvey set her purse down on the step next to her and lifted her foot so that he could put her shoe back on. "You ok Cinderella?" he said as her foot slipped into the shoe. "I think so, Prince Charming" she replied before adding "I'm going to have a massive bruise on my right butt cheek tomorrow." "Ouch!" he replied with a smile.

This was the first time Alex had looked vulnerable since he'd met her Harvey thought and all he wanted to do was look after her. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She reached up and touched his hand and instantly regretted it as pain shot from her wrist and she winced, totally killing the moment. "What is it? Your wrist? Did you hurt it? Let me see" Harvey ordered. "It's fine, I can still move it. I landed on it so it's probably just bruised" she said. "Let me see. Where does it hurt?" he ordered again. "Here and here" she said pointing to her wrist bone and the inside of her wrist. Harvey took her hand in his and shocked her by gently kissing her wrist bone before looking her in the eyes. He turned his attention back to her wrist and asked "and here?" pointing to the inside of her wrist. She nodded her head slowly so Harvey repeated the process kissing the inside of her wrist. Then they just stared at each other. What was this? They both felt it. Against her better judgement Alex pointed to her lips and said "and here". Harvey let out a little laugh and Alex thought the way his nostrils flared a little when he did so was adorable. He admired her move, 'smooth' he thought. He leaned in and placed the most tender kiss Alex had ever had on her lips. As he pulled away he was smiling and noticed that she was too. "Better?" he asked. "Much" came her reply.

As Harvey and Alex entered the lobby of the Westley Harvey led them over to Guest Services to ask for an icepack for Alex's wrist, they said they'd get one sent up to her suite immediately. Alex was so used to looking after herself it felt odd to have someone fussing over her. She quite liked it though. At the same time Harvey was thinking how much he liked taking care of someone else.

Harvey's thoughts were interrupted by someone saying his name really loudly "Harvey Specter, how the hell are you buddy?" Harvey turned and instantly recognised the tall guy walking towards them as one of his old Harvard classmates. "John, wow, great to see you." Harvey liked John and was pleased to see him. His timing was off, but it was good to see a friendly face. Harvey remembered his manners "John, this is Alex. Alex, this is John, we went to Harvard together". Alex leaned in to greet John as Harvey said "what are you doing here buddy?" "In town for a meeting, leave in the morning, you got time for a drink?" "Err, yeah" he said looking unsure at Alex. "It's fine, you guys catch up. I need to go and say goodbye to my parents. We were about to say goodnight anyway" she assured him. "Just excuse us for one second John" Harvey said turning to face Alex. "Are you sure you're ok? Make sure you ice your wrist." Harvey ordered. "I'm fine. Bruised, but fine. Go and have a drink with your friend. I'll see you Thursday." She assured him. "OK" he said smiling at her "I'm really looking forward to being your date" he said as he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly. "Goodnight Harvey and thanks for looking after me tonight". "No problem, any time" he said. This time they kissed goodnight on the lips.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This year's Tiffany Blue Book Ball had a 1920's art deco theme. This was because the famous jeweller had supplied most of the jewellery for that year's film The Great Gatsby. Alex didn't want to go all out on the theme, instead opting for a 1920's inspired hairstyle, red lips and original 1920's vintage Tiffany art deco style jewellery.

She'd styled her hair in a deep side parting with soft flapper-style finger waves and adorned it with a crystal art deco slide. Henry had arranged for her to borrow some vintage Tiffany jewellery and the two elements combined provided enough of a nod to the theme while also making her look timeless.

Her red lips matched the colour of her red dress perfectly. She'd seen the dress in the window of a boutique and loved it instantly. She knew it would be perfect for tonight. It was a deep red, floor length backless creation with a deep crossover neckline. A loose frill went all the way from the deep neckline, up and around the back of the halter neck and then back down the other side of the neckline and to the side of the waist where it was adorned by an art deco style brooch. The frill then continued all the way down a thigh-high split and to the floor. It was simply stunning, it fit her curves like a glove and Alex felt a million dollars in it. If this dress and the sight of Alex in it didn't make Harvey Specter weak at the knees, nothing would, she thought.

Harvey had been quite sweet over the last 48 hours Alex thought to herself as she waited for the elevator to take her down to the lobby. He'd called her the morning after her fall to check how she was doing and he was relieved to hear that the ice pack had eased her wrist pain. He was also amused to hear that she had a big bruise on her butt. He'd texted her again that night to check she was still improving. For someone who loved them and left them he was coming across as very caring. Could she let herself start to fall for this guy? Her head said no. Her head said that as soon as she fell for him or slept with him, or both, he'd be out the door and she'd be nursing a broken heart. Unless Harvey actually came out and told her… something, she'd have to keep it light. Flirty friends, that's how she had to keep it she reminded herself.

Harvey had agreed to pick Alex up at 7:30pm at The Westley so he'd made sure he had his favourite tux on and that Ray, his driver, could drive them there. He got to the hotel with a few minutes to spare. He took a seat in the lobby ensuring the one he chose had a clear view of the bank of elevators. He did not want to miss her grand entrance. She hadn't said anything about what she was wearing but he knew she'd look amazing and he didn't want to miss it. She had told him it was an art deco inspired ball so he'd made sure to wear his vintage 1920's Tiffany cufflinks. He wondered if she'd notice them. Harvey had a collection of vintage cufflinks and watches. He liked having rare and beautiful things that no one else had. He let his mind wander as he fixed his cufflinks, if things went well and they ended up spending the night together, what would happen after that? Usually he'd stop seeing a woman as soon as she started to show feelings for him, he wasn't interested in that. But it was different with Alex. She'd already started displaying feelings for him and they hadn't even slept together yet. And whether he liked it or not, he was starting to feel something for her. This was new territory for Harvey and he had no idea what was going to happen.

When she stepped out of the elevator she literally took his breath away. He gasped quietly and was sure he stopped breathing momentarily. He'd told women they looked breath-taking before but it wasn't until this moment that he realised he'd never really meant it. He'd never seen a woman look more beautiful. Her hair, her dress, everything was perfect. As she walked over to him he noticed the dangerous split in her dress that flashed her left leg with every other step she took. He stood to greet her and she spotted him and smiled. "Harvey, you look very handsome" she smiled waiting for him to reply. He realised he hadn't said anything "sorry, I mean thanks. Sorry, you really have me speechless. You look incredible. Like a Hollywood movie star from years gone by." He smiled at her before adding "we'll be the best looking couple in the room."

As they exited the hotel, Ray was stood holding the car door open for Alex. She thanked him and got in. That registered with Ray. Not many of the people he drove actually thanked him these days. The car journey flew by as they chatted. Alex noticed his cufflinks and examined them by taking his hand and turning his wrist in the light. The both felt the jolt of energy as they touched. "Vintage Tiffany. You did your homework" she said. "I did, but I've had these for years" he answered, pleased that she'd noticed them. They pulled up to the venue less than 10 minutes later. It was busy. There was a step and repeat and a bank of paparazzi with flash bulbs going off constantly. Harvey helped Alex out of the car and as they waited their turn to walk the tiffany blue carpet, not red carpet Harvey noted, a woman asked them for their names and occupations. As they took their turn for photographers in front of the step and repeat Harvey put his arm around Alex's waist as the woman read out the details she'd taken. Harvey and Alex posed for the photographers and once they were done, they laughed about how embarrassing it was. Alex said it was a shame that they'd never see those photos again because no one knew who they were. "Speak for yourself" came Harvey's reply before continuing "I was voted one of New York's most eligible bachelors last year. My photo was in the New York Times." "Really? Wow. I didn't realise my date was a celebrity" Alex mocked.

They climbed the grand staircase to the mezzanine level where the champagne reception was being held. Harvey took two glasses of champagne off the server's tray and handed one to Alex. "Cheers" he said. "Cheers" she replied as they clinked glasses and both took a sip. At that point Henry came over with his mom. "Holy hell Alex, you look unbelievable" were the first words out of his mouth. "Why thank you Henry, you look pretty dapper yourself, and Rose you look beautiful as always, I love your dress" Alex said taking in Rose's traditional African dress. "Thank you sweetheart, you really do look a million dollars" Rose replied. "Literally" Henry winked; he'd leant Alex a very expensive necklace from the Tiffany archive. Henry continued "so, this must be Harvey Specter?" Alex cringed; she really didn't want Harvey to know that Henry had googled him! Alex introduced everyone and kisses and handshakes were exchanged.

"So, Alex told me you've really looked after her over the years. Still do with your legendary cooking? Harvey said to Rose. "It's my pleasure; I love that girl like my own. She's a treasure. She called my cooking legendary did she? Flattery might just get you a dinner invitation Harvey!" Rose said with a wink. Harvey liked Rose. Alex and Henry rolled their eyes at each other at Harvey's flirting, and Rose taking the bait.

They were called through to take their seats for dinner and Harvey was pleased that the four of them were sat together; he liked Henry and his mom and knew they'd have fun over the course of the dinner. Henry was hosting the table of 10 people, but he'd purposefully not sat Alex next to him as he knew they'd monopolise each other's time and leave everyone else out. Instead he'd sat Alex next to his boss so that she could network. Harvey was on Alex's left, then Rose next to Harvey and then Henry finished off the quartet, he then had a very important Tiffany customer sat to his left. Theirs was a fun and chatty table but you could never really chat to the people on the opposite side of the table so the four of them spent most of the night talking to each other, finding out about each other, telling stories and laughing lots.

Harvey had to hand it to Alex; she surrounded herself with good people. People who cared about her very much. When Alex was busy impressing Henry's boss and Henry was busy schmoozing a customer, Harvey and Rose were getting to know each other. Harvey learned a lot about Alex from Rose that night. One of the stories she told him blew his mind; Alex really was a formidable woman. Rose explained that she and her husband owned a beautiful building that they had converted into apartments. It was where they raised their children and it was their family business and their sole income. In later years, when he began working, Henry had moved into one of the apartments and paid them rent. This was where Alex lived with him when she was living here. About 5 years ago, things had been tough for her and Henry when Henry's father died. There was an issue with his life insurance and at one point Rose was worried she might lose their family home and business. Alex had offered to give Rose the money she needed to keep the house she loved so much. Rose had no other options and reluctantly accepted Alex's generous offer. Luckily, the insurance was sorted out and Rose was able to pay Alex back a few years ago. "But that girl saved my life, my family's life. She didn't know if she would ever see that money again, but she gave it to me anyway" Rose said with tears in her eyes, before adding "she's a gem Harvey. You're lucky to have her in your life." "I'm starting to realise that Rose" Harvey replied, then continued "we only met a little over a week ago, but I can already tell she's special."

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When dinner was over people started to move around the room and away from their tables. Harvey and Alex took the opportunity to go and look at the auction lots. They both saw it at the same time. "Look" Harvey pointed at a framed signed sketch of a pair of blue shoes. "No way, my Something Blue shoes!" Alex exclaimed. They were looking at a framed Manolo Blahnik design sketch of the very shoes Alex owned, and Donna coveted, Harvey thought. "I have to bid on that" Alex said "It'll look great in my house". Harvey felt his heart drop when she said that. He'd been having such a great night he'd forgotten that Alex didn't live here and was going home the day after tomorrow. He's also forgotten that tonight would be the last time he'd see her for a week. "Let me bid on it for you" Harvey said. "What, no, it'll cost thousands" she said. "I don't care; let me get it for you. It can remind you of your Prince Charming while you're back in London" he said. "Oh, you're referring to my Cinderella moment" Alex said before continuing "I've got the bruise to remind me of that!" They both laughed at the thought.

Harvey won the auction for the framed sketch of the shoes for $4,500. You always paid more for things at these charity auctions but he didn't care. It was for a good cause and Alex was thrilled. Albeit slightly annoyed that he wouldn't let her bid on it herself. "If you want to bid me up and make me pay more then go ahead, bid" he'd said.

The band came on after the auction and people began to take to the dance floor. Henry declared it was time for more drinks and started to take everyone's order "shall I just get champagne?" he asked when no one could make up their minds. "Oooooo, I love this song. Henry's father and I used to dance to this" Rose said remembering with a smile. Harvey stood and held out his hand to Rose "would you like to dance?" What a true gent Alex thought as Henry squeezed her arm at the gesture. Rose accepted and followed Harvey on to the dance floor and they began to dance effortlessly. "Damn girl, he can dance too?" Henry said. "Apparently" came Alex's reply, she was impressed.

"Henry, I really like him" she said. "Alex, it's pretty obvious he really likes you too. I mean, he's dancing with my mom for Christ's sake. You think that's really who he wants to be dancing with? No, he's trying to impress you" Henry replied. "Well, it's working" Alex sighed. "Why is that a bad thing?" Henry asked. "Because he told me himself when we met that he doesn't do relationships, doesn't have time, doesn't want one. He loves them and leaves them and likes it that way. It suits his lifestyle." Alex told him. Henry countered "that may have been the case, but then he met you and you're amazing and he's clearly making time for you in his busy schedule".

Alex pondered "I know, that had crossed my mind too, but he's going to have to man up and tell me how he feels before this goes any further, before I sleep with him. Tonight's the last time I'll see him before I fly to London so if he can't tell me something I'm going to need to try and forget about him before I get hurt." Henry nodded his head "I think you're right, but I hope he does get in touch with his feelings pretty damn quick because I like him and you're good together."

Just as Alex let out another sigh Harvey and Rose came back to the table. Rose sat down to catch her breath but Harvey just held out his hand to Alex and motioned with his head towards the dance floor. "Oh go on then" Alex said taking Harvey's hand and getting up to dance. As they reached the dance floor Alex rested her free hand on Harvey's shoulder and his free hand was on the small of her bare back, his thumb gently stroking her skin. As they began to dance it hit them both that this was the closest they'd ever been to each other. Yes, they'd been around each other a lot, but never with their bodies touching like this. They could both feel the sparks flying between them.

They moved well together. It felt good. "Thanks for dancing with Rose" Alex said. It was my pleasure, she's a great lady and I knew it would mean a lot to her" Harvey said. "You're such a gent" Alex smiled. "Well there aren't many of us left" Harvey agreed. Alex rolled her eyes at his arrogance and smiled. "You know, you're the most beautiful woman in this room" Harvey said. "OK Harvey, you can drop the gentleman act now!" she said before adding "there are Hollywood stars in this room. But I appreciate the compliment." "I mean it" Harvey said, then added "you know you look good. I know you look better than anyone else in here, Hollywood or not". At that he twirled Alex around and dipped her down in a theatrical dance move. As he lifter her up, their gaze didn't break, and he kissed her. Not like their other kisses, this one was full of passion and this time Alex kissed him back. Moments later they realised that the song had ended and the dancing couples around them were applauding the band. As they pulled apart they were both smiling, her hand still on his chest, his hand still in the small of her back, their other hands still clasped together. Her conversation with henry only minutes ago flashed back in to her mind and she pulled her hands free so that she too could show her appreciation for the band.

The evening was drawing to a close so the four of them made their way outside. Taxis were few and far between on this busy night. Harvey called Ray and he appeared a few minutes later. Harvey insisted that Henry and Rose take his car. There was a lot of protesting but eventually they conceded and thanked Harvey. They all said their goodbyes and hugged each other goodnight and the mother and son got in the car as Henry called back "see you tomorrow for my birthday shopping spree!" as the door closed.

"I hope you don't mind about that. I just thought it would be better for Rose, rather than her standing out here waiting for a cab." Harvey said. "Of course I don't mind, it was a lovely gesture" Alex said shivering. Harvey took off his jacket and put it over Alex's shoulders and pulled her in hugging her just as a cab came around the corner.

When they got out at The Westley Alex handed Harvey his jacket back. "I can't believe I won't see you for a week" Harvey said. Alex was hoping he'd say something about how he felt that would make her not want to forget about him in London. "I know, I've had a great time with you Harvey" she said. But nothing else came from him. He didn't say anything, he just hugged her. She turned to go inside and he went to follow her. "No, let's say goodnight here. If you come with me to the elevators I'll want you to get in with me" she said. "So let me" came his reply along with a smile. "Harvey, I like you, I really do but I've told you before I'm not going to be one of the notches on your bedpost. If you come up with me, I'll end up getting hurt."

"OK, I understand" was all Harvey could manage. Why didn't he correct her? Why didn't he tell her that he'd still be there the day after, and the day after that? "So, I'll see you for our date next Friday?" He asked hopefully. "Sure, see you next week" Alex replied. She leaned in to kiss him goodnight and she could feel how much he wanted her. But why couldn't he say it to her? As she walked through the doors of the hotel she couldn't help but feel a little sad, she didn't turn around. As Harvey watched her walk into the hotel he hated himself for not being able to tell her how he felt. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just tell her? He realised that just as Alex was afraid he'd hurt her, he was afraid she'd hurt him if he made himself vulnerable. They were both just trying to protect themselves.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Donna was desperate for Harvey to hurry up and get in to the office on Friday morning so when she saw him coming down the corridor she stood up and followed him into his office. "So, how did it go?" she asked excitedly. "How did what go?" he teased. "Cut the crap Harvey" Donna ordered. "It was good. I had a good time" came his disappointing reply. Donna wanted more details. "Well it certainly looked like you had a good time" Donna smirked. "What?" Harvey had no clue what she was referring to. "Click on the link in the email I've just sent you" she instructed.

Harvey did as he was told and opened up his laptop, found Donna's email and clicked on the link. A photo of Harvey and Alex filled his screen. It was one of the ones taken when they arrived at the ball at the step and repeat. "How did you get this?" Harvey asked. "Me knowing everything doesn't happen by accident Harvey. I have a Google Alert set up for your name. Your name pops up anywhere on the internet – I find out about it" she said matter-of-factly. He just looked at her and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'really?'

Harvey turned his attention back to the photo. It was a great photo Harvey thought. They looked great together, so happy. He had his arm around her waist and she was leaning in to him. He sat back in his chair and sighed. "What? What is it? I thought you said you'd had a good time? Did you mess this up Harvey?" He turned to face Donna and rested his head on the back of his chair. He looked defeated Donna thought. "We had an amazing night. I got to meet her best friend Henry and his mom. They're great people. We had a blast. We kissed. She's amazing." He then went on to tell Donna the story Rose had told him about Alex lending her money the previous night. "Wow, that's quite something" Donna said then added "you know she reminds me of someone Harvey." "Who? Me?" Harvey said as the penny dropped. "Yeah, you. That's exactly the sort of thing you'd do for someone you cared about." Donna confirmed. He thought about it for a second. She was right, he would do that.

"So if it went so well why do I get the distinct impression that there's something you're not telling me?" Donna quizzed. "When we first met, we talked about past relationships and stuff and I told her that I don't have relationships because of work and because I don't want one. She called me the 'love them and leave them' type and I couldn't really correct her because it's true." "Oh Harvey, you idiot" Donna said shaking her head. "I didn't know that we were going to start hanging out and I was going to start caring about her." Harvey protested.

"I guess. But now she won't let herself fall for you because she thinks she'll just be another one of your conquests so she's distancing herself from you to protect herself." Donna deduced. "Yeah, pretty much" Harvey sighed. "But you do have feelings for her and want to see where this goes, right?" Donna asked. "Yeah, I think so… No, I know so. But for some reason I just can't bring myself to tell her that." Harvey said. Donna stood to say "Because you're protecting yourself Harvey. You think that if you fall for her and open up to her, make yourself vulnerable, she could hurt you. So by not even going there, you can't get hurt. You know that if you don't say anything, you'll lose her. She needs to hear how you feel about her. You need to tell her Harvey"

"Tell who what?" Mike said as he walked into Harvey's office. "Nothing" Harvey said as Donna said "that he likes her" at exactly the same time. Harvey shot Donna a look that told her not to tell the kid anything. Mike just stood there looking confused. "Harvey, Mike might be able to help" Donna said sitting down again before continuing "after all, he's the only one of us in a happy long term relationship."

"What? You need relationship advice from me?" Mike couldn't believe this and eagerly took a seat next to Donna. "Calm down kid" Harvey said patronisingly and added "I don't need advice; I know what I have to do. I just can't do it".

Donna explained the situation to Mike while Harvey sat there rolling his eyes and wishing that this was not happening. She made sure to keep it simple and not include the more personal stuff. "Is she hot?" was Mike's first question. "Mike!" Donna shouted before adding "focus, jeeze!" Harvey just smirked and said "really hot" as he spun his laptop round for Mike to see the photo of them taken last night. "Holy shit" Mike said looking at the photo and then at Harvey with raised eyebrows. Harvey just nodded, smug and satisfied.

"OK, do you want our help or not Harvey?" Donna was getting annoyed. She could not let him mess this up. She'd much preferred his mood since Alex entered his life. "When does she fly back to London?" Donna asked. "Tomorrow afternoon" Harvey replied. "OK so you need to see her between now and then so that you can tell her how you feel." "No can do" Harvey said disappointed before adding "It's her best friend's birthday today and they're out shopping and having lunch, then they're going on a big night out tonight." "Oh" Donna replied, stumped. "Why don't you just call her and offer to give her a ride to the airport?" Mike asked as if it was the most obvious solution and baffled as to why Harvey and Donna hadn't thought of this. He really was smarter than everyone else he thought to himself.

"Yes! Perfect" Donna shouted startling Harvey. "You can tell her how you feel on the drive to the airport." "You keep saying 'tell her how you feel' but the truth is that I'm in this mess because I don't know how to do that. I don't know how I feel and I don't want to give some speech that clearly isn't genuine. Plus, what if she says no?" Harvey asked.

"OK, firstly, she isn't going to say no, she obviously likes you. But that's the risk you have to take. Secondly, rather than thinking about how you feel about her, think about how you'd feel without her" Donna suggested, then continued "because if you don't say anything she will get on that flight to London with the sole purpose of trying to forget all about you". "But we have a date next Friday" Harvey reminded her. "She'll cancel" Donna said bluntly.

"How would you feel if you didn't say anything and she went back to London and met some British douche?" Mike asked. Donna laughed then said "he's right; she might meet some British guy who isn't afraid of his feelings. She'll use that as an opportunity to get over you"

"OK, OK, I know I have to do this. Get out of my office and I'll call her. Mike went to stand but Donna grabbed his arm forcing him to sit back down. "No way, you might need our help. I'm not letting you mess this up Harvey. You're calling her now, on speakerphone." Donna said. Harvey knew he had no choice, let out a sigh and dialled Alex's number.

Alex was chilling out on a plush chair enjoying a glass of prosecco in the vast changing area of the men's department. She was waiting for Henry to come out from behind the curtain where he was trying on some clothes. They were spending the day shopping for outfits for tonight's festivities. Alex was going through emails on her phone when it vibrated in her hand with an incoming call. It was Harvey.

"Shit, Henry. Harvey's calling me!" she shouted in the direction of his cubicle. Henry was as shocked as Alex as he ran towards her. "Maybe he's calling to tell you he likes you?" he suggested. She'd filled Henry in on how things had ended the night before and Henry was as disappointed as her. Henry really liked Harvey. He also liked how happy he made his best friend, not to mention the fact that it might result in Alex spending more time on this side of the pond. Alex deserved to be really happy with someone and he was hoping Harvey was the man for the job. He'd been surprised that Harvey hadn't told Alex how he felt and hoped that this call was going to put that right. "Answer it for god's sake! And put it on speaker" he shouted at Alex.

She picked up on the fourth ring. Donna, Mike and Harvey exchanged relieved looks; they were all starting to think that she wasn't going to answer. "Mr Specter. I wasn't expecting to hear from you" Alex said. Donna really felt for her, she could tell by her tone that last night had upset her. "Miss Smith, how are you today? Harvey asked. "I'm good" she lied, trying to sound more upbeat than she felt. "We're shopping up a storm and the very kind shop assistant has just given me a glass of fizz to enjoy while the birthday boy parades around in outfit options for tonight" she said. "Ah yes, it's Henry's birthday. Wish him a happy birthday from me" Harvey said, meaning it. Alex could see Henry was about to thank Harvey so put her hand on his mouth. She didn't want Harvey knowing he was on speaker so she called off into the distance "Harvey says happy birthday!" Henry realised what was going on and shouted "Thanks Harvey" over his shoulder. Alex and Henry laughed silently at how silly they were being. "Did you hear that?" Alex asked. "Yeah" Harvey laughed before adding "so you're both spending a fortune then? Shops with fizz don't come cheap". Alex laughed and replied "Henry's having the time of his life because I'm the one spending a fortune. It's his birthday so today is my treat. He's seen a pair of Louboutin slippers that he's managed to fall in love with. He wouldn't let me buy them for him, but what kind of birthday would it be if I didn't?" Henry gasped silently and squeezed Alex; she pushed him away playfully as he began to dancing around the changing area silently clapping his hands. Man, he loves shoes more than I do she thought.

"You're a good friend" Harvey mocked and then asked "so did you buy anything for yourself on 'Henry Day'" Harvey asked. Alex laughed and said "Henry loves dressing me up so yeah, I have a new outfit. He convinced me to buy a pair of black spandex jeans, or 'disco pants' as we've named them. He's making me wear them tonight." "Disco pants, sounds interesting" she could hear the smile in his voice. "Yeah, imagine the ones Sandy wore when she turned all bad girl at the end of Grease. Well they look like those. Apparently all the cool kids are wearing them!" Alex said. "They sound hot, you'll have to send me a photo" Harvey requested. "Perv" Alex teased. Donna and Mike rolled their eyes at each other. Then Donna motioned for Harvey to get to the point.

"OK, look, I'll let you get back to your shopping. I just wanted to ask you if I could give you a ride to the airport tomorrow? Harvey asked. "You don't have to do that Harvey, I'll get a cab" Alex said, then Henry shoved her in the arm and mouthed 'are you mad. Say yes!' "But I want to" came his reply. There was a pause. Donna and Mike leaned forward in their seats and laughed when they noticed they were both doing it. "OK, thanks Harvey. That would be nice" came her reply. Harvey looked at Donna and Mike and they all let out a collective silent sigh of relief. "Great, I'll pick you up at the Westley. What time?" Harvey asked. "1 o'clock would be great" Alex replied. Harvey ended the call with "well I'll see you tomorrow then. Enjoy the rest of your day, and your night out tonight. And don't forget to send me a photo of you in those disco pants!" They both laughed at this and Alex signed off with "OK Harvey!"

"Happy now?" Harvey asked Donna and Mike feigning annoyance. "Happier" Donna said and then continued "I won't be happy until you've told her what you need to tell her." "You're welcome" Mike added. "For what?" Harvey asked. "The relationship dream team's help" he said as if it was obvious and motioning between him and Donna. Harvey rolled his eyes and ordered them to "get out of my office and go do some work" with a half-smile on his face.

"He might need our help at the airport" Mike said to Donna as they got up to leave, but loud enough for Harvey to hear. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should go with him and hide in the shadows. We could hold up cue cards" she suggested comically. "Or we could feed him lines through one of those earpieces they use in the movies" Mike countered as they reached the door of Harvey's office. "Get out!" Harvey shouted after them. Mike disappeared down the corridor and Donna took her seat in her cubicle. When she looked up she could see the smile still on Harvey's face, she smiled back at him and then got on with her work.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was almost 9pm as Mike dropped some files off in Harvey's office before he left for the night. It was Friday and Mike needed a beer. Harvey was still in a good mood and bantered a bit with Mike. Mike realised that keeping Harvey's love interest around was a good idea because he liked Harvey when he was like this; playful. "You wanna go for a beer" Mike asked Harvey and then added "I really need one".

"Actually a few of my buddies are already in Clyde's Bar and I was just going to go join them" Harvey said taking off his tie and opening a couple of buttons on his shirt. "You wanna come hang out with the cool kids?" he asked Mike while folding his tie neatly and putting it down carefully on his desk. "OK, so the fact that you just referred to yourselves as the 'cool kids' means that you're not cool" Mike stated. "So you don't wanna come then? No problem" Harvey said putting on his jacket. "No, no. I didn't say that. I wanna come." Harvey laughed at him and asked "don't you have plans with Rachel?" "She's at her friend's bachelorette party" Mike told him. "You don't mind? Those things can get pretty wild!" Harvey asked smiling. Mike shook his head "Why would I mind? I trust her. That's what a grown up relationship involves" Mike said patting Harvey on the arm with a patronising look on his face as they left his office. Harvey rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Mike's arm away as they made their way down the corridor to the elevators.

Alex and Henry began their pre-big night out ritual as soon as they got back to Alex's suite. Because Alex was leaving in the morning they chose to get ready and stay here tonight. Henry popped open a bottle of champagne, turned up the music and they set about beautifying themselves and dancing around the room. When they were done they stood side by side in front of the full length mirror dressed head to toe in their new outfits. "Thanks so much for this Alex" Henry said giving his best friend a squeeze. "You're welcome darling. I'm glad you're happy. If I can't enjoy the money I make and treat the people I care about, then what's the point?" she asked. "True" Henry stated in a deadpan manor and added "plus we do look fabulous!" They laughed and clinked glasses and drank the last of their champagne. They needed to hustle if they were going to meet the rest of their friends on time. Henry had arranged for everyone to meet at 7:30pm. His friend ran a bar across town and had told him he'd reserve them a booth and throw in some champagne as a birthday treat.

When they arrived some of Henry's friends were at the bar. Everyone made a fuss of him and he was in his element. While he was distracted, Alex spoke to Henry's friend, the bar manager, to arrange for a tab to be set up on the table. She explained that no one in their party was to pay for drinks and that she would pay for it all before they left. They were shown to their booth and they settled in for the night. They were going on to a club too, but not until much later on. They were having so much fun in that booth. Henry's friends were awesome and had accepted and welcomed Alex into the group years ago. They were her friends now too she realised. Alex's attention was drawn to a small stage in the corner of the room, where a guy with a guitar had come out and started to play very skilfully and he had a lovely singing voice. It was the voice that made her turn around. She recognised it.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed. "What?" one of the group asked. Everyone was looking at her now. "I know him, from London. We used to sing together in pubs and clubs when we were at university. His name's Dan. Oh my god. I haven't seen him for like five or six years." "Oh yeah" Henry said, then continued "I forgot you used to perform". Henry loved Alex's voice, but she only ever sang when they were messing around or at karaoke. "You should go say hi, he might let you sing with him" Henry said. "I haven't sung in public since those old days, I couldn't do it now" Alex protested, then added "but I will go and say hi, what are the chances of us running in to each other like that?!" she asked rhetorically.

When Dan took a break to get a drink, Alex followed him over to the bar. "So, come here often?" she said over his shoulder. Without turning around he said "Yeah, I had to come to New York to get away from crazy British birds like you Alex Smith!" He turned around and beamed at her and they hugged. They exchanged very brief information on why they were both in New York, what they were doing now, what they'd been doing for the past 6 years. Alex learned that since university, Dan had travelled the world as a session musician for all kinds of famous artists. He also did lots of solo gigs as he still really enjoyed doing that. He'd settled in New York about a year ago and loved it. He was still travelling but was now doing more studio based work as opposed to touring. He planned to stay here indefinitely. "We should get together. Have a sing song, for old times' sake" he suggested. "That would be good, I haven't sung since we stopped though" Alex told him. "Why? Your voice is beautiful" he asked. "No time I guess" Alex answered honestly.

"You have to sing again Alex, seriously, you shouldn't keep that voice to yourself" he told her. "I did really enjoy it, maybe we could have a little session" she pondered. "You fancy joining me on stage tonight?" Dan asked. "Jesus no, I couldn't" Alex protested. "You could and you will. Get another drink down you and you'll be ripping the mic out of my hand!" he teased. "I don't know" Alex said. "See, you're already coming round to the idea. Please, it'll be great. I know this crowd, I play here every week and I know they'll love it, love you." Alex wasn't sure but she trusted Dan "Bugger it, go on then. Carpe Diem and all that jazz!"

Alex returned to the booth and told everyone what she'd let herself in for. Henry was beside himself with excitement. "Seriously guys, she can sing" he told everyone. "Give me another drink, Dutch courage" Alex said reaching for the champagne bottle.

Harvey and Mike arrived at Clyde's Bar to the sound of live music and loud chatter. The room was long and thin with a bar running the length of it on the right hand side. Harvey spotted his friends at the end of the bar. Mike had never been in here before but he liked it instantly, it felt welcoming. Mike realised it was bigger in there than he thought as they approached the end of the bar. The room opened up at the back and there were lots of tables back here plus room to dance. Harvey introduced his associate to his friends and they all settled back down after introductory handshakes. It was nice to see Harvey with his friends Mike thought. He'd only ever really seen him in work mode, apart from that one time where he got stoned with him he remembered as a smirk crossed his face.

They'd been there about an hour and Mike and Harvey had just finished retelling a story about Louis to the group which had them all laughing. Mike leaned back on the bar to listen to what the guitarist on stage was saying as Harvey tried to stop giggling about Louis. Then they both heard the guy on stage say "so put your hands together for a very good friend of mine. All the way from London, Miss Alex Smith." Mike and Harvey both looked at each other, put their drinks down on the bar and stood up straight to get a better view. Mike never forgot a name "isn't that what your…" Harvey cut him off with a "yes". "But she never told me she sang, it's probably not her" Harvey said scanning the room just in case.

But it was her. Harvey and Mike watched as she got up from a booth at the back of the room and all her friends cheered and clapped. Harvey spotted Henry standing up and cheering his best friend on. As she made her way to the stage, the rest of the room began to applaud her. So Harvey did too, shortly followed by Mike. As Alex reached the stage, Mark shouted over to Harvey "isn't that your girl from the racing Harvey? She looks incredible" Harvey just nodded and smiled, not taking his eyes off her.

The guy on stage that had been singing and playing guitar earlier gave Alex a hug as she got to the stage. "This is my good friend Alex" he told the room. "She's a fellow Brit and she has an amazing voice. We used to sing together in pubs and clubs when we met at university about 10 years ago" "OK Dan" Alex interrupted into her microphone "No need to be so specific, they can work out how old we are now!" The room laughed with her Harvey noted. "Sorry" Dan continued, "we used to sing together a while ago" he corrected to more laughter. "We haven't seen each other since those university days and then Alex walked into this bar tonight. Amazing. So I've convinced her to come up here and sing with me. She hasn't sung in public since those good old days." "So be gentle" Alex interrupted, pleading with the crowd and Harvey heard another bubble of laughter. The crowd were clearly as captivated by her as he was. She had them in the palm of her hand. "I'd like to dedicate my 'coming out of retirement performance' to my best friend Henry" she said pointing at the back of the room which was met with much cheering from their booth. "It's his birthday today and I love him very much" she said and blew him a kiss. Harvey looked over to Henry who pretended to catch it and hold it to his heart.

Harvey looked back to Alex as she stood there and was once again taken aback by how beautiful she looked. Her hair was in those loose waves he liked so much and she had bright red lips. She had on her disco pants Harvey mused, and they looked damned good on her. She dressed them down with a coral coloured silk vest and one of those big chunky necklaces women were wearing these days. She also had on killer heels. She looked amazing.

"Apologies for the age and randomness of the song but our repertoire is a bit dated" Dan joked and then started playing the opening bars of Nora Jones' Come Away With Me. When Alex started to sing Harvey couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure how she would sound, but he never imagined she's sound this good. Her voice was so soulful and had a velvety tone. He could listen to it all day he decided. It reminded him of some of his favourite singers on the old vinyl he listened to.

As she sang the last words of the song and Dan played the last few notes on his guitar the crowd erupted into applause and cheers, with shouts of 'more' coming from the booth in the back corner. Some people even stood up. Alex couldn't believe it. She hadn't done that in so long, she was terrified. But she'd forgotten how good it felt when people applauded. She thanked the crowd and went to hand the mic back to Dan. "No way" he said into the mic as the crowd settled down and laughed. "With applause like that, you're doing one more" he ordered with a smile. As all this was going on Mike leaned over to Harvey and said "Jesus Harvey, she can sing." "I know. Amazing" was all he could manage, without taking his eyes off her.

Dan started playing the opening bars of a very stripped back version of Al Green's Let's Stay Together before Alex had a chance to leave the stage. When the song was over they got an even better reaction than before. Alex thanked the crowd once more and did a little courtesy before she hugged Dan. "We are definitely getting together and doing some gigs" he said in her ear. "Yeah, I enjoyed that" she replied and left the stage. "What a great way to end my set" Dan said to the crowd. "Thanks again and watch this space because I think we might have to reprise our duo." He raised his guitar to the crowd and left the stage.

When she got back to the booth she was hugged and high fived by everyone and Harvey saw Henry had the biggest smile on his face as he kissed her and hugged her. "Best birthday present ever" he told her. "You were amazing doll!" he confirmed and added "now somebody get this girl some champagne."

"You're gonna go over there and talk to her right?" Mike asked Harvey. "Of course I am. I may have humoured you and Donna and your 'relationship dream team' this afternoon but I'm not an idiot" he confirmed. But then Harvey noticed the guitarist go over and hug Alex. Damn.

Dan came over to Alex and they hugged. "Listen, I have to leave now to get to another gig but we have to hang out and jam" he said to her. "Yeah, for sure. I leave for London tomorrow but I'll be back a week today." "I tell you what, I always go to the Ape and Apple pub on a Sunday, you know it? Well a gang of us go there for lunch every Sunday – for a proper British roast dinner. You should come next week." "Yeah ok, great. I'll be there" Alex said. They exchanged numbers and hugged goodbye.

Harvey knew he had to go over right now, before any of the guys lusting after her in here made a move.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She was leaning on the edge of the booth as Harvey walked over. He saw that Henry had noticed him approaching so put his finger to his lips so that he could surprise Alex; Henry looked away as if he'd never seen Harvey. Alex felt someone put their hand on her waist, then she felt their body close to hers and then she heard a familiar low voice in her ear saying "you didn't tell me you could sing." Henry saw a massive smile break out on Alex's face.

"Harvey?" she said spinning around. "Hi" he said as they came face to face. "Hi" she replied. They just stood there for a few moments looking at each other. Alex could let her guard down a bit now, couldn't she? I mean, Harvey had gone to the trouble of ensuring they'd see each other again tomorrow. He was going to tell her how he felt on the way to the airport wasn't he, she thought to herself.

"You're voice is beautiful. Really beautiful" he said. "Thank you. I was nervous but then I loved it. What are you doing here? Did Henry…" "No, no. Mike and I came here to meet some friends. We come here a lot; it's close to the office. Pure coincidence" he said. "Fate" she corrected him and smiled. He couldn't help himself; he put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up as he leaned down and kissed her. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked after they pulled apart. "Sure" she said before leaning over and telling Henry where she was going. Henry smiled "Hey Harvey" he shouted. "Henry, happy birthday buddy" Harvey said as he leaned over to shake his hand, before adding "I won't keep her long, I promise." "No problem Harvey, I know you'll look after her" Henry said winking.

As Harvey moved away from the booth to work his way through the crowd he held his hand out behind him hoping that Alex would take it. She did. Alex liked that Harvey had taken her hand to lead her through the busy bar. Once at the bar Harvey motioned to the group of about 8 men saying "I'm with these guys, I won't introduce you to them all individually. You'll thank me later" he joked. At that point Mike turned around and saw them standing there together. He'd seen the whole thing unfold down at the booth and had been impressed; Harvey had whispered something to her, said something to her, kissed her and here they were holding hands. Smooth, Mike thought.

"Alex, this is my associate Mike. Mike, this is Alex" Harvey said. Alex let go of Harvey's hand to greet Mike with a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to meet you Mike, I've heard a lot about you" Alex said with a smile. "All great I hope?" Mike asked. "Mixed, to be honest" Alex replied with a deadpan expression and a smile broke out across Harvey's lips. "I'm only joking Mike, all good, I promise" Alex assured him a few seconds later. "Oh thank god, you never know where Harvey's concerned" he joked.

Harvey got Alex a drink and they settled by the bar and chatted and flirted happily for a while. Alex spoke to Harvey's friends and held her own with them perfectly, giving as good as she got; Harvey liked that. Mark and Alex also took the opportunity to remind Harvey that she'd beaten him at the race track. "You didn't tell me that" Mike exclaimed laughing. Harvey shot him a look. "Sorry, but it is funny" Mike added and Harvey's expression softened.

"Great to meet you guys but I need to go back to my friend's birthday party" Alex said tuning to Harvey to say "sorry, but it's rude if I don't go back. After all, it is 'Henry Day'!" "Of course, no, that's fine. Let me just get him something" Harvey said. Harvey bough a magnum of champagne "will he like it?" he asked Alex. "Are you kidding me? You've met him right? He'll love it!" she reassured him.

"Back in a minute" Harvey said to Mike as he carried the massive champagne bottle over to Alex's friends. "Henry, happy birthday" Harvey said. "Oh my god! You didn't have to buy that! But I'm glad you did!" came Henry's reply. Henry gave Harvey a hug and thanked him again. "I'll leave you to it" Harvey said. "No, join us for a drink Harvey" Henry insisted patting the seat next to his. Harvey sat down and motioned for Alex to sit on his knee, that way everyone had a seat at the table. She did as she was told. "I haven't had a chance to compliment you on your disco pants" he smiled against her ear while stroking her thigh. "You like?" she asked. "Oh I like very much" came his reply. She felt a flutter in her tummy. "They were Henry's choice. He likes dressing me" she said. "Well I approve. And I'd like to undress you" Harvey said against her ear suddenly feeling very bold. "Harvey Specter!" she scolded him then smiled at him. The smile on his face was so sexy it was almost too much.

About 30 minutes later Henry declared "we're going to head to the club in about 5 minutes. You coming Harvey?" "Thanks for the offer, but I'll take a rain check and go back to my buddies" Harvey replied. Alex stood up and so did Harvey. She told Henry she was just going to the ladies room and would wait for him by the bar. This was a lie and she went to pay the bar tab for the table. Harvey saw this. She was so generous he thought to himself.

"So what club are you going to" Harvey asked casually leaning on the bar. "God knows. I don't even know where it is. But it's a Studio 54 night so it should be fun. Apparently we're going to dance our asses off!" They both laughed. "Well, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow" Harvey said. "Yes, see you tomorrow" she agreed. They kissed goodnight as Henry and his posse walked past to leave. "Come on missy, you can carry on with this tomorrow" he said winking at Harvey. They said their goodbyes and Harvey watched them leave. Sad that she was gone, but happy that he'd be seeing her tomorrow.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harvey made sure he was there on time to pick Alex up. He'd decided to have Ray drive them to the airport so that he could focus all his attention on the matter in hand; telling her how he felt. It sounded so simple, but he honestly had no idea how he was going to do it, or if he could. Part of him didn't want to; it went against everything he'd convinced himself to believe over the years. But he knew he had to if he wanted to keep Alex in his life. He'd tried thinking about what he was going to say but kept drawing a blank. He didn't feel in control and he didn't like it.

He saw Alex come out of the elevator pulling a large suitcase behind her. She was dressed casually in beige Capri pants and a floral shirt half tucked in to her belt. She was also wearing big dark sunglasses. 'Heavy night?' Harvey wondered and laughed to himself.

"Afternoon Miss Smith" Harvey said as Alex approached him. "Is it?" came her reply. "Feeling delicate?" he asked. "Not too bad actually, just tired. I haven't been to bed!" she informed him. Harvey laughed and shook his head as he took her suitcase. She turned to speak to the receptionist to check out.

Alex walked out of the front doors and despite the sunglasses; it was too bright for her out here. Harvey held the car door open for her and motioned for her to get in. He closed the door, crossed over the back of the car and got in the other side. Alex was leaning her head on the back of the seat as he sat down. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. The tiredness has just hit me. I'll sleep well on the plane" she said. Harvey held out his arm along the back of the seat motioning for her to get closer and lean in to him. She did as she was told. She was in no mood to argue, plus there was nowhere she'd rather be right now. She fit perfectly, they both thought.

"So tell me about the rest of your night" Harvey said. Alex filled him in on what a great night it had been and how everyone had agreed it was the best night out they'd had in a long time. Henry had loved every minute. The club night was a disco filled wonderland and had been amazing. They had already planned a return visit. They left the club at about 6am and had gone in search of breakfast and Bloody Marys. The pair finally got back to Alex's suite around 9am and Henry had helped her finish her packing. "By the time he'd left and I'd had a shower it was time to come and meet you so I'm knackered" Alex concluded. "You guys know how to party" Harvey commented. "Yup, we do" Alex confirmed sounding very pleased with herself.

"So what's hiding under those glasses" Harvey teased trying to take them off Alex's face. She tried to stop him but she was too slow. He held them out of her reach as she tried to get them back. "You don't need these, you look beautiful" he said planting a soft kiss on her lips. Alex smiled into the kiss and when they broke away she said "the world is too bright, I need them". Harvey laughed and put them back on her face gently.

Alex noticed signs for the airport out of the window and realised that Harvey hadn't set her mind at ease about what was happening between them. Maybe he'll tell me in the terminal building, she thought.

Before he'd realised how long they'd been in the car they'd arrived at the airport. Ray was already out of the car getting Alex's bags out of the trunk when Harvey realised he hadn't told Alex what he needed to tell her. I'll do it inside, he thought. He told Ray he wouldn't be too long and led Alex into the terminal building.

Alex was travelling business class so there was no line to wait in. She checked her bag and walked towards security with Harvey. He had to say something now didn't he? she thought to herself. He knew how this would end if he didn't say anything. Hell, she was about to leave.

It was now or never Harvey thought as they approached security. If he didn't say something now, that was it. They turned to face each other. Alex looked at Harvey expectantly. But he didn't say anything; he just pulled her in for a hug. As they pulled apart Harvey touched her face gentry and said "I'm so glad I met you, I've had the best eleven days". He then wanted to tell her that he had feelings for her and didn't want to lose her and wanted this to carry on and develop. But he didn't. He just couldn't make himself that vulnerable. So he remained silent.

That's it? Alex thought. Was he going to elaborate? Apparently not. Her heart sank. She stepped away from him and just looked at him. Alex couldn't take this anymore plus she had nothing to lose "what is this Harvey?" she said motioning between them before continuing "you say you've had the best eleven days but have they actually meant anything to you? You made me feel like they did. I told you I'd walk away if you didn't tell me what you wanted. Should I just walk away now? Is that what you want?"

Alex could see the pained look on his face. He obviously wanted to tell her but he couldn't. Then he went to say something, he could see the look in her eyes willing him to speak, but he stopped himself. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just do this? He stood there, silent.

She just shook her head and smiled the most heart-breaking, defeated smile Harvey had ever seen. She looked so hurt. "Goodbye Harvey" she said, turning and walking away.

Harvey stood glued to the spot watching her. It was like he was paralysed. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He'd lost her. That goodbye was so final, she'd meant it. He knew he wouldn't see her again and that their date on Friday was cancelled.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As Harvey made his way back to the city in the back of the car he pulled out his phone and called Donna resting his head on the back of the seat. She answered straight away with a "Well…?"

"I couldn't do it" came his reply. "What?!" she shouted at him.

"I've lost her Donna, she's gone" he said sadly. Donna knew it would be hard for Harvey to open up but she didn't think for one minute that he wouldn't go through with it.

"Harvey. You idiot" she said in a soft voice. "I know" he replied and then added "I hurt her; I could see it in her face." Donna reminded him "Harvey, you've hurt yourself. Look how sad you are. You're both sad because you didn't have the balls to put yourself out there." She was getting angry with him now.

"Where are you?" Donna asked. "In the car on the way back to the city" he replied.

"Turn around" she ordered. "What?" he said. "Tell Ray to turn around" she repeated. "Do it!" she shouted down the phone.

"But it's too late. She's gone through security and is airside already" he pointed out. "Then buy a ticket" she said before adding "I thought you were meant to be smart Harvey. Now tell Ray to turn the car around and head back to the airport"

Harvey did as he was told and Ray took the next exit to make his way back to the airport.

"Here's what you're gonna do. Buy a ticket, to anywhere, just buy it quick. Get a first class one so that you can jump the line at security. Find her flight and get to the gate. Find her and for god's sake don't let her go until you've told her how you feel" Donna instructed.

"But…" Harvey started. Donna cut him of "no buts Harvey. Enough is enough. You deserve to be happy and I haven't ever seen anyone make you as happy as she does. Man up and do this. I know being vulnerable scares the shit out of you but you'll do it if you don't wanna lose her".

"But what do I say?" he asked quietly. "Don't worry about what to say; think about her reaction earlier – that should tell you what she wants to hear" Donna reassured him before adding "just be honest."

"OK, thanks Donna" Harvey said. "No problem. Just remember, this is your last chance. Don't screw it up Harvey" she warned, before adding "and good luck."

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harvey jumped out of the car as Ray pulled up to the curb. Ray had heard Harvey's conversation with Donna and was really rooting for Harvey. He deserved to be Happy and Ray couldn't help but notice how happy he'd been recently. He hoped this was going to go well.

Harvey ran through the terminal doors and over to the nearest airline desk. He bought a first class ticket to Boston that was due to start boarding in ten minutes. He ran over to security and straight to the priority line for first class passengers. He got through in a matter of minutes. He ran into departures and found the bank of screens displaying flight details. He found Alex's British Airways flight to Heathrow and saw that it hadn't started boarding yet, thank god, but passengers of the flight had been called to gate 21. Fortunately he knew his way around the airport and began running in the direction of the gates. Unfortunately, gate 21 was at the other end of departures so he ran as fast as he could, avoiding people and their bags as he went. He prayed that he'd get to the gate before the flight started boarding knowing that Alex would be one of the first to board as a business class passenger.

As he approached each gate he had to slow down to pass through groups of people. He was thankful to see that the next four or five gates were empty so picked up the pace. As he approached gate 19 he met more people and had to slow down. Then he heard the passenger announcement over the PA system telling passengers of Alex's flight that the flight was now boarding. 'No!' he thought to himself as he pushed forward.

He saw the sign for gate 21 in the distance and scanned the people in the area as he ran towards it. He spotted Alex almost straight away thanks to her bright yellow bag and she was still wearing her sunglasses. She was getting up and walking over to the desk at the gate to board her flight.

"Alex" Harvey called out. But she didn't hear him and continued towards the desk. He saw Alex reach the front of the line and hand over her boarding card. "Alex" he called out again. She heard him this time and turned to look in the direction of the shout.

Did someone just call her name? she thought as she turned around. Then she saw Harvey running towards her. "Oh my god" she said aloud to no one in particular. "Is everything ok miss?" the airline steward asked her slightly worried about the man running towards them. "Erm, yes. Fine. I just need a few minutes. I'll come back" she told him taking back her boarding card. "As you wish" he replied, relieved.

Alex stepped away from the desk and towards Harvey. When he reached her he was out of breath "Alex, I'm sorry" was all he could manage at first but he recovered quickly. Thank god he ran regularly, he thought to himself. "Harvey, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to see you" he said stating the obvious. "But how did…?" she started. He cut her off with "I bought a ticket, to Boston!"

"Alex, we don't have much time and…" he started and then added "wait, let me see you" and he pulled her sunglasses up and rested them on top of her head.

"You've been crying" he said seeing her red rimmed glassy eyes and instantly feeling a pang of guilt as he knew he was responsible for her tears. "Yeah" was all she could manage as she looked away. She felt like she'd been through the ringer the past couple of hours and she was exhausted, mentally and physically.

"Look, Alex, I know I haven't handled this very well at all and I genuinely never meant to hurt you. The truth is that I was surprised by how much I was starting to care for you and I didn't know how to handle what I was feeling because I've always thought that if you care about someone they can hurt you. I guess I was trying to protect myself from getting hurt, but by doing so I hurt you" he said, shaking his head, ashamed.

"You did hurt me Harvey" Alex said. "You knew that you needed to tell me what you expected from me before it could go any further. You went out of your way to see me today so naturally I got my hopes up because I assumed you were going to tell me how you felt about me. But you didn't" she said. Harvey could see tears forming in her eyes. He had really hurt her, he thought.

"That's why I've come here now" he said taking her hands in his. "To tell you that I've never met anyone like you Alex. I can't ignore the feelings I've got for you; even though I've tried. What we have, what I think we could have, is amazing. I want to be with you" he could feel the prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes. Harvey was not a crier he reminded himself before continuing "Donna said that if you got on that plane you'd fly to London with the sole purpose of forgetting about me and I couldn't bear that and then Mike said you might meet some British douche and fall in love and that was even worse" Harvey smiled and was thankful that he got a smile out of Alex too.

Harvey wasn't done though "I want you to get on that plane, think about me every day you're in London, then come back here on Friday and let me take you on our date so that we can pick up where we left off. How does that sound?" he asked, praying this was going to go his way. Harvey noticed the line of boarding passengers to his right was getting a lot shorter and knew he didn't have long left.

Alex didn't need to think about it for long. He'd told her exactly what she needed to hear. "Sounds good" she said with a little smile. "But are you sure Harvey? You were so against relationships" she said. "But then I met you" he assured her. That was all she needed, Alex wrapped her arms around Harvey's neck and kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up so that her toes grazed the floor. The kiss was the most intense they'd had. So full of emotion, and passion. When they parted, he set her back down and wiped away the tear that had escaped from her right eye. "I'm sorry I hurt you" he said again. Alex smiled at him "I know you are. I forgive you" she said and then added "I've got to go" motioning to the line that now only had a few people in it.

"Just one more thing" Harvey said holding Alex's face in his hands "promise me you won't kiss any boys while you're in London. You're mine now" he said with that sexy smile of his. "OK" Alex replied before adding "on one condition". Harvey raised a questioning eyebrow. "You don't kiss any girls while I'm in London" she said. "Deal" Harvey agreed, letting go of her face and holding out his hand for her to shake. They shook on it and laughed.

"See you Friday" he said kissing her. "Looking forward to it" she confirmed and then added "bye Harvey". "Bye" he said letting go of her hand and he watched her walk to the desk and hand over her boarding card once more. She turned and waved and flashed a beautiful smile. He smiled back and lifted his hand and then watched her disappear down the bridge to the aeroplane.

Harvey let out a massive sigh of relief and ran his fingers through his hair. That was intense. He turned to make his way back to the main building and find a way out. He couldn't shake the smile on his face. He was still smiling when he got to his car Ray noticed. "Everything ok Harvey?" Ray asked. "Everything's great Ray. Really great" Harvey smiled.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harvey threw himself into work that week in an attempt to make the days pass quicker. He couldn't wait for Friday to roll around. Alex had only been gone a few days but he was starting to really miss her. 'Jesus Harvey, what's happened to you?' he thought to himself and allowed the trace of a smile to appear on his lips. "What are you so god damn happy about?" Jessica barked as she entered his office before dropping a bunch of files on his desk and asking "have you seen these statements?" It snapped him out of his daydream. "What? Nothing? What?" he replied pathetically. "These statements, you told me you'd handle them, you haven't" she said unimpressed. "I have. Mike has. He's over there now getting them all signed off" Harvey assured her before tilting his head to the side and saying "trust me" with a big cheesy grin on his face. This seemed to work and she softened and said "OK. Good. Disaster averted" and turned to leave Harvey's office.

As she got to the door Jessica turned around and said "You've had a spring in your step and that stupid grin on your face for weeks now, what's going on Harvey?" Harvey leaned back on his chair and swivelled back and forth smiling at Jessica saying "I don't know what you mean." "Yes you do, tell me. Or I'll make Donna tell me" Jessica said motioning to Donna. Both Harvey and Jessica turned to look at Donna who quickly looked away and pretended to type, they knew she was listening.

"I met someone" Harvey declared. Jessica raised an eyebrow and replied "met someone, or _met_ someone?" "_Met_ someone" Harvey confirmed. "Well, she must be quite a woman to change you're regular dating habits" Jessica observed before adding "she know what she's getting herself into?" "She does actually, I was honest with her" Harvey looked very pleased with himself as he said this before turning his attention to his laptop. Jessica shook her head slowly before adding "well I'll be damned; honesty and commitment. It must be love" as she reached for the door Harvey said "maybe" without taking his eyes off the screen. Both Jessica and Donna snapped their heads round to look at him. Harvey Specter in love, with someone other than himself, never! He didn't give them the satisfaction of looking up and pretended to type something into his laptop. He knew they were staring at him. He liked messing with them. As Jessica walked passed Donna the two of them exchanged wide eyed incredulous expressions before smiling at each other. They were glad he was happy.

Harvey knew he wasn't in love of course. He never had been. But he was pretty sure that if what he felt for Alex after only a few weeks grew into more with time he would end up loving her. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a text message on his phone. It was from Alex. Since she'd arrived back in London they'd been in touch every day, through texts, calls, Facetime or Skype. Thank god for modern technology Harvey thought. He read her text 'Longest day ever! Bridesmaid dress shopping went as well as could be expected. Luckily not as eventful as in the movie! Tried on some monstrosities for fun! Ones she chose are very tasteful – thank god! Absolutely exhausted now though. Hope you're having a good day. Glad mine's over! X'

Harvey had wondered why there had been long delays on Alex's replies today. Now it made sense. He'd forgotten that she was going bridesmaid dress shopping with her best friend in London, Sophie. Sophie was getting married later in the year and Alex was going to be her maid of honour. They needed to go and find a dress that would look good on Alex and all 5 bridesmaids. Alex would look good in anything he thought. He let his mind wander to what she might look like in nothing. He couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alex was getting the first flight out of London Heathrow on Friday morning. The seven hour flight would get her in to New York at 11am. She planned on sleeping the whole flight so that she had enough energy to shop with Henry that afternoon and go out on her date with Harvey that evening. She smiled to herself as she relaxed sleepily into the back seat of the car she was taking to the airport. It was 4:30am Friday morning here in London so it would be 11:30pm Thursday night in New York, she dialled Harvey's number.

"Hey you" he said as he picked up on the second ring. "Hey" Alex replied. "You in bed?" she asked. "No, just about to turn in though. You on your way to the airport?" he asked, his voice perking up slightly at the thought. "Sure am" she replied. "I can't wait to see you" Harvey said. "I know" she agreed.

"Listen, I wanted to pick you up at the airport but a client meeting got scheduled at the last minute and I can't get out of it. I'll still send Ray to pick you up though." Harvey said. "You don't need to do that Harvey. I'll get a cab" she said. "Alex, please. Let me do this for you" Harvey pleaded. "OK, thanks Harvey" she conceded. "So what do you have planned for this afternoon? You're meeting Henry right?" Harvey asked. "Yeah, he's taking me shopping for an outfit for our date tonight" she answered. "Really? I like it when you go shopping with Henry; the clothes he picks out are hot!" Harvey said thinking back to those incredibly sexy disco pants. "I think he's more excited than I am to be honest!" she said and added "I'm just arriving at the airport. I'll see you soon Harvey." "See you soon" he said.

Harvey had an early morning client meeting across town so didn't get back to the office until 9:45am. As he walked passed Donna's desk she got up followed him into his office saying "you're gonna love me" and then added "more than you do already". "Why? What did you do?" he asked acting like he wasn't interested. "Thanks to my superior powers of persuasion I managed to push back the Robinson meeting until this afternoon. They're coming in at 2.30pm" she said, clearly very pleased with herself. Harvey didn't react, he just looked at her. "So now you can go pick Alex up from the airport" she pointed out. Now he got it. He smiled "thanks Donna" he said and meant it.

The truth was Donna had felt bad when she realised that her scheduling meant that Harvey couldn't go to the airport. She could tell he was disappointed. So first thing this morning she'd set about putting it right by co-ordinating with the team of secretaries, rescheduling lots of meetings so that this one could be pushed back.

Donna pointed out that Harvey would need to leave soon if he was going to get there on time and that she'd spoken to Ray and he'd be there at 10am. She also pointed out that Harvey shouldn't go empty handed. "You should take flowers" she said. "You know her favourites? I'll call the florist down the street and get Ray to pick them up on his way over here". Donna was impressed that Harvey did know what Alex's favourite flowers were; she was also impressed by Alex's taste. "Hydrangeas. The bluey purple kind" Harvey had informed her. "You know her well" Donna said showing she was impressed. Harvey explained "we've spoken every day she's been gone, for hours, about everything. To be honest, we probably know more about each other from a week of long phone calls than we would from months of dating". Donna thought about that for a second "makes sense. I'll arrange the flowers" she said going back to her cubicle.

Harvey noticed the flowers on the back seat of the town car as Ray opened the door for him so he thanked Ray for picking them up. "No problem Harvey" Ray said closing the door. Harvey picked up the flowers to look at them. They were beautiful, the perfect colour he thought, neither blue nor purple. 'Bluey purple' as Alex had put it when she was describing her favourite flower to Harvey during one of their long phone calls. They reminded her of the flowers in her back yard when she was a kid and she loved having them around her today.

Harvey had decided not to tell Alex that he was going to meet her at the airport. Instead he thought he'd surprise her. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. He got Ray to text Alex before they set off, and before she landed, to tell her that he'd be waiting for her between the Starbucks and the Subway in the arrivals hall. Harvey then let Ray in on his plan to surprise her as they drove to the airport. Ray laughed to himself at the change in Harvey since he'd met this woman. It was great to see him enjoying life outside of work for a change. Harvey worked way too hard Ray thought to himself.

Ray pulled up outside the terminal building and looked over his shoulder at Harvey "ready?" he asked him. "Ready" Harvey said getting out of the car and then added "she just texted me to say she's landed safe, got her bag and is waiting in line at passport control". "Then I better assume my position!" Ray said walking in the direction of the entrance.

Alex made her way over to where Ray had said he'd be waiting and she saw him immediately. "Hi Ray" Alex said as she approached him placing her hand on his arm in a warm gesture. "Miss Smith, good flight?" Ray asked. "It was great, I slept the entire time! And call me Alex, please" she said as Ray motioned for her to let him push her luggage trolley. "No, it's fine. You don't have to do that" Alex protested. "Please, I insist" Ray said, so Alex moved aside for him to take control of the trolley.

They made pleasant chit chat as they made their way through the terminal building towards the exit. As they rounded the corner and walked through the door Alex was busy chatting to Ray, asking him about his life and she didn't look up straight away. Ray didn't want to mess up Harvey's plan so said "the car's just here" and motioned ahead. Alex instinctively looked up and in the direction of the car and when she did the biggest smile appeared on her face.

Harvey was stood leaning against the back door of the town car with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a navy blue three piece suit and looked incredible Alex thought. When he saw her smile at him an even bigger smile broke out on Harvey's face. Was it possible that she looked more beautiful than she did a week ago? Harvey thought. She was dressed simply in jeans and a white shirt but somehow managed to look smart, casual, elegant, sexy and sophisticated all at once.

Harvey pulled his hands out of his pockets and pushed himself away from the car as she got nearer. "Miss Smith" he said with a smirk. "Mr Specter" Alex replied as she reached him. "Come here" he said taking her in his arms and kissing her. She kissed him back and they could both feel how much this meant. As they parted they looked into each other's eyes smiling, neither quite believing that they were here and this was happening. He kissed her lips again and said "I got you these" reaching on to the roof of the car to get the flowers. He held them out for her to see. "My favourite. You remembered. They're beautiful Harvey" she said taking the bouquet. "Bluey purple; just like you said" Harvey said smugly while opening the door for Alex.

"Where to?" Ray asked once they were in the car. "I have a meeting to get to at the office so if you could drop me there first and then take Alex to The Westley that would be great" Harvey said. "No problem" Ray said and raised the privacy screen between him and them.

"So your meeting got cancelled or you lied about having one in the first place? You're a crafty bugger Harvey Specter!" Alex teased. "OK, this language barrier might become a problem. What did you call me?" Harvey deadpanned as they settled in the back seat of the car.

"Good flight?" Harvey asked as he put his arm around her and she leaned into him. "Yeah, great flight, slept the entire time." "So you won't be falling asleep on our date tonight then?" Harvey teased. "Well, that depends on how good the company is" Alex teased back. He laughed and kissed the top of her head. Considering he was so scared of being in a relationship, this was coming very naturally to him and he liked how it felt.

"I thought I'd get some extra sleep because I knew I needed enough energy to go shopping with Henry all afternoon and then out with you tonight" Alex said taping her finger on his chest. "Yeah, you'll need plenty of energy for tonight" Harvey growled playfully in her ear, then pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"OK, so I've been giving this a lot of thought and I know exactly how you need to look tonight" Henry declared as they walked through the doors of Bergdorf Goodman. "Do I get a say in it?" Alex asked. "No" came his reply. She shot him a look and they both laughed.

"Well Harvey will be pleased about that because he likes how you dress me. Well, he liked the disco pants!" Alex said then asked "so which way?" "Follow me" Henry ordered.

"Tah dah" he motioned with a flourish as they reached the Herve Leger dresses. "You think?" Alex asked. "I know" he declared.

"One of the longer ones, in a darker colour. You'll look fabulous" he explained. Alex knew better than to argue and to be honest, Henry was almost always right when it came to fashion.

Alex tried on a few of the form fitting dresses but Henry wasn't happy yet. "You're bangin' body makes them look too slutty and obvious" he'd declared much to the amusement of the sales assistant "Keep going" he'd ordered and waved his arm in the air. "Oh my god! That's it. That's the one" he shouted when Alex came out wearing her favourite of the bunch. It was a signature tight bandage dress in dark blue, almost navy blue. Knee length with a deep v-neckline. The v was repeated on the back where a zipper ran the length of the dress. It was simple but very sexy. "Your boobs look amazing! Harvey's gonna have a heart attack" Henry declared.

Harvey had made a point of leaving the office on time to allow him enough time to get ready for their date without having to rush. He hated rushing. He stood in his closet with a towel around his waist trying to decide what to wear. He had a new grey suit that he hadn't worn yet. It wasn't a work suit, it was cut a bit slimmer than those and he hadn't had an occasion to wear it to yet. He pulled out a fitted white shirt and examined his choice. Perfect, he thought. Alex was going to look amazing tonight no matter what she wore, Harvey thought. But knowing that she'd gone shopping with Henry to buy an outfit especially for their date; Harvey knew she was going to look extra special so he needed to make a special effort too. Plus he liked dressing up, liked how expertly tailored suits made him feel.

They'd agreed to meet at the Long Bar; it seemed appropriate. Harvey took a seat at the bar and texted Alex to let her know he was there. Her reply said simply 'Make mine a Cosmo' Harvey smiled and ordered her drink. Harvey watched the door to the bar and the corridor beyond as he sipped his drink. A few minutes later she made her entrance. Yet again, she blew him away. She always looked beautiful and sexy, but he'd never seen her looking this sexy.

She had on a figure hugging dress that showed her curves off to perfection, but she still looked classy at the same time. Her hair was in loose waves just how he liked it. He also noticed that she had on her now infamous blue shoes with a matching bag. He was going to have to work hard at controlling himself this evening he thought to himself as a smile escaped across his lips.

"You look happy! Alex noted as she approached Harvey. "How could I not be, I mean, look at you" he said motioning towards her from head to toe. "You look ridiculously hot" he said in a low voice as he pulled Alex in for a kiss. God he hoped he'd be getting in that elevator with her tonight.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harvey looked sexier than ever, Alex thought to herself as she took her seat at the bar. His grey suit was slightly different to the ones she usually saw him wearing, his work ones. This one was cut slightly slimmer with shallower lapels. It looked amazing on him. His crisp fitted white shirt was cut slim enough that she could see how great his body was underneath. He'd left the top two buttons open and Alex found it difficult to not think about opening all the other ones.

As they finished their drinks and got up to leave Harvey noticed the back of Alex's dress. "Oh my god" he said under his breath. "What?" Alex asked turning around. "The zipper on the back of your dress" he said reaching his arm around her back and playing with it "I just wanna…" he said while unzipping it slightly and kissing her neck. "All good things come to those who wait Mr Specter" Alex whispered into his ear with a smile. "They do" Harvey confirmed pulling the zipper back up and leading Alex out of the bar.

Harvey had chosen an upscale restaurant for their date and Alex was impressed. She hadn't been here before but had heard good things about it. She loved the way Harvey was making her feel tonight. He was such a gentleman. He'd open doors, pull out chairs, take charge, put his arm around her; all the things she'd convinced herself she didn't need in her life. After all, she was an independent woman and didn't need a man to do all that for her – she could look after herself. But she liked it. She may not need it in her life, but she was starting to want it. To want him to be the one doing it, she corrected herself.

They spent the evening flirting, catching up on each other's weeks and discussing how well they'd gotten to know each other during that time. Harvey took Alex's hand and said "you know, this whole relationship thing has never come naturally to me before" but quickly added "despite how easy I make it look" with a cocky smile. "Easy? Are you forgetting our afternoon at the airport a week ago? That was far from easy!" Alex said. "Fair point" Harvey agreed nodding his head and they both laughed. They'd spoken about it at length over the past week. Harvey didn't need to apologise about it anymore and they'd reached a point where they could laugh about him being 'emotionally stunted' as Harvey had put it.

Harvey reached across the table and took Alex's hand, twisting his fingers around hers and looked deep into her eyes saying "I'd obviously just never met the right woman." "You think I'm the right woman?" Alex asked coyly. "I hope so" Harvey answered before adding "I wouldn't have gone through all that if I didn't think so. I've never put myself in a position of vulnerability before. Never opened up before. Never taken a gamble like that before." Harvey looked down at their hands. "Harvey, it wasn't a gamble. You knew I wanted the same thing. You just had to trust your gut and go for it" Alex said before adding "I know how much trust you've put in me; I don't take that responsibility lightly. I know this is a big deal for you. I'm not going to hurt you Harvey."

"I know" Harvey said looking up at her smiling, then continuing "I know you're not. I'm just worried that I'll hurt you. I hurt you last week. I might do it again." "But you learned from last week. You got to see what opening up to someone gets you. You know it's worth doing" Alex reassured him. "Yeah, you're right. It was worth it. More than worth it. I promise to try and not let the fact that I'm 'emotionally stunted' become an issue!" he joked. They both laughed at this. "Right, enough of that. We can't concern ourselves with what might or might not happen as a result of you being an idiot" Alex declared. "Oh I'm an idiot now?" Harvey asked playfully pulling his hand away from hers.

The rest of the evening went by in a flash as they picked up where they left off with the flirting and finished their wine over stories and jokes. They really did get on so well, it was so easy. It was getting late and there weren't many people left in the restaurant Harvey noticed. "Shall we go back to The Long Bar for a nightcap?" he suggested. "Yeah, sounds good" Alex replied, not wanting their evening to end just yet.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harvey had suggested a nightcap because he didn't want to call it a night just yet. He loved spending time with Alex. Plus he also wanted to increase his chances of getting into the elevator with her!

As Ray drove them the short distance from the restaurant to The Westley they settled into the back seat of the car; Harvey with his arm along the top of the seat and Alex fitting perfectly against him. She rested her hand on his leg without thinking. But as soon as she did it, it was all they could both think about. The electricity between them when they touched was undeniable and they could both feel it. They spent the short drive home in silence; both thinking about that electricity.

They pulled up to The Westley a few minutes later. Thanking Ray and greeting the doormen they entered the hotel lobby. They made their way to the back of the lobby where the corridor to the long bar was located but as they walked past the elevators Alex stopped and turned to Harvey saying "you know, I'm not actually that thirsty". He just looked at her, raised an eyebrow and smiled. Alex smiled back and pushed the button for the elevators.

As they got in Alex retrieved her key card from her purse and put it in the slot and pushed the button for the twentieth floor. The elevator doors had barely closed before their eyes met and Harvey moved towards her. Their lips locked as Harvey carried on moving forcing her backwards and against the elevator wall. They'd never kissed like this before. This was so urgent and full of longing. The bell sounded and the doors began to open forcing them apart. Harvey took Alex's hand and led her out of the elevator. He realised he didn't know where he was going and looked at Alex. As if reading his mind Alex let out a little laugh and said "suite 2012, follow me" tugging his hand. Luckily they didn't have far to go and as they rounded the corner Alex approached the door to her suite. As she went to put her key card in the lock Harvey stood behind her, brushed her hair to one side to expose her neck and began kissing it softly while his other hand was on her waist.

When they entered the suite they just stood looking at each other in silence. Harvey with his hands on Alex's waist, whilst her hands rested on his chest. They both wanted to savour this moment. As much as they wanted to, they fought the urge to rush. Alex ran her hands from his chest up and under the shoulders of Harvey's jacket removing it expertly and placing it over the back of a dining chair. As she did so she could feel Harvey close behind her, one hand on her hip, the other on her zipper. He took his time and unzipped her dress as slowly as he could, tracing a line of kisses down her back as he exposed more skin. Eventually when he got to the end and the dress fell open he pushed the straps off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Alex turned around to face him in nothing but her underwear and her heels; Harvey loved what he saw "Jesus, you're beautiful" he said breathlessly. They kissed, long and hard, as she unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belt. They wanted each other so badly; they couldn't wait any longer so Harvey lifted her up and carried her through to the bedroom.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Harvey was woken up by the noise of people out in the corridor. Before he even opened his eyes a trace of a smile crossed his lips as he remembered where he was and who he was with. When he did open his eyes he saw her lying next to him and he liked how it made him feel. Ordinarily, he'd be thinking of sneaking out of the hotel room or out of women's lives. But not this time. This time he was here to stay, both here in this room, and here in her life.

He lay there looking at her and thinking about the previous night; which had been amazing. She was facing away from him, the sheet barely covering her. He noted how her golden hair spread over the pillow and how her back looked so sexy. At that moment Alex rolled over in bed and yawned. "Morning Miss Smith" Harvey said with a smile propping himself up on his elbow. "Hmmmm, morning Mr Specter" she replied opening her eyes. He looked just as good first thing in the morning she thought to herself yawning again. "Tired?" Harvey asked with a cheeky grin. "Just a bit, didn't get much sleep. Someone kept me awake most of the night" she said smiling. "Oh Really? Sounds impressive" Harvey said. "Oh he was _very_ impressive!" Alex said pressing herself up against Harvey. Harvey smiled a wide smile and said "you weren't so bad yourself!" before scooping her up and covering her in kisses.

They debated staying in bed all day but Harvey declared that he had plans for them. He wouldn't tell her what just yet though. Alex headed into the shower and Harvey was given the job of ordering breakfast to the room. Alex had just finished washing her hair when she felt a cold rush of air enter the bathroom. Harvey got into the shower moments later and asked "need any help?" reaching out to touch her. "Harvey, you're insatiable!" Alex said. "I can't get enough of you" he said in his defence before adding "we haven't got long before breakfast arrives so come here" as he took her in his arms.

When Alex was done in the bathroom, she wrapped herself in one of the plush white hotel bathrobes and walked out into the bedroom. She could hear Harvey in the living area and walked through. He'd had breakfast set up on the small table by the window. He too had found a bathrobe and was sat looking out over the city with a newspaper in his lap. "Great view" he said as he heard her enter the room. "Yeah, I know. I love it" Alex said as she walked over to the table. "I'm talking about the city of course, you're probably talking about me" Harvey said turning to look at her, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side. "Modest as ever Harvey! I was actually talking about the city. But you're not bad to look at either I suppose" Alex teased taking her seat.

They sat and ate breakfast whilst looking out over the city and Harvey finally let Alex in on his plans for the day. "I thought we could go shopping and have a bite to eat" Harvey said. "Sounds good. Are we shopping for anything in particular? Alex asked casually. "Actually, we are. You need a new dress for the very special event I'm taking you to on Thursday night" Harvey informed her. "A girl doesn't need a reason for a new dress, but that sounds like a pretty good one" Alex said. "So you'll come? Harvey asked. "Of course I will, what's the special event?" Alex reassured him.

Harvey explained that it was the firm's annual charity gala and that Jessica took it very seriously. He said it would be like the Tiffany ball but with fewer celebrities! "I will need a new dress then" Alex confirmed nodding her head. "Exactly" Harvey agreed before adding "and shoes and a purse and jewellery". He explained that all of the partners would be there with their spouses as well as most of his big clients. It was the biggest date in the firm's calendar and Harvey's chance to impress. "So I'm really glad you're coming with me" he said extending his arm for Alex to take his hand. He pulled her towards him forcing her out of her seat and pulled her down onto his lap. She sat with her arms around his neck and her legs hanging over the side of the chair "Harvey, I'm glad you asked me. You're bringing me into your world. I know that's a big deal for you" she said and kissed his forehead. "It should be a big deal for me, but it doesn't feel like it is. I just want you there with me" he said before adding "so come on, get dressed. We've got a dress to buy."

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"So what kind of dress are we looking for" Alex asked Harvey as they approached the boutique. "I would have said 'long', but I sought Donna's advice and she was a bit more specific. She said 'floor length cocktail' and gave me the address of this place" Harvey said holding open the door. "Ah, that makes sense. I did wonder how you knew about this store! I love it in here" Alex said. "To be honest we're here because Donna said it's great, but more importantly, she said that I'd get a chair and a scotch" he said. "Well that makes even more sense!" Alex added shoving him playfully.

They browsed the beautiful dresses and Alex liked it when Harvey would pick one out and give it to the assistant. She had so many to try on already so decided to start trying them on. "Great, I get my chair and my scotch" Harvey announced. Moments later he was seated with a glass in his hand and a smile on his face. Alex had tried on about four or five dresses and looked amazing in all of them but Harvey was waiting to be blown away like he was the night of the Tiffany ball. When she came out in the next one he knew instantly that this was the dress. So did she, she loved it. It was a bright violet colour, quite unusual. It was strapless and had beautifully crafted corsetry inside so it fit like a glove and made her figure look amazing. The fabric was intricately pulled and subtly folded across the bodice, hips and butt, the fabric then flowed down to the floor and had a thigh high split. It hugged her curves and looked amazing.

"Wow" Harvey said. "You like it?" Alex asked. "Like it? I love it! That's the one. You look stunning." "I really like it too" Alex agreed looking at herself in the mirror, then added "I could put a statement necklace on in a contrasting colour, maybe turquoise. Yeah, that would look good" she said half to herself. At that the assistant declared "you're right, that would be perfect, I have just the thing" and rushed out of the changing area.

"You know, I was thinking" Harvey said as he put down his drink, got up out of his chair and walked over to Alex "on Thursday, when I'm introducing you to people, what do I call you?" before quickly adding "and don't say 'Alex'!" Alex smiled and put her arms around his neck as he held her waist. "What would you like to call me?" she asked. "I don't know" he lied and then added "my girlfriend I guess. Are you my girlfriend?" Alex smiled and said "I don't know. Am I? You haven't asked me to be your girlfriend." Harvey pursed his lips in a smirk while tilting his head and said "Alex, will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course I will" she said kissing him. As they parted Alex smiled at Harvey, she knew what big steps these were for him and that he won't have found them easy to take. She put her hand on his cheek and said "thank you for trusting me Harvey". He put his hand over hers and moved it to his chest "it feels right. It goes against everything I ever told myself in the past, but somehow this feels natural" he said tucking her hair behind her ear.

The assistant entered the room holding a box saying "this just came in this week. It's perfect". She held out the box for Alex to see and then proceeded to put the antique silver and turquoise statement necklace on her, along with the matching bracelet. Alex's initial hunch was right, this was perfect. The diamond stud earrings she was already wearing complemented the ensemble perfectly; anything more would be too much with a necklace like that.

Harvey wasn't sure about her necklace idea when she had it but now that he saw the complete package standing in front of him he was blown away. She was right, it looked sensational. The addition of such a bold necklace made her look current, edgy and fashionable. She really knew what she was talking about and she had great taste he thought to himself. Well she was with him wasn't she – of course she had great taste he thought with a smile.

"You look perfect" he said then turned to the assistant saying "I'll take everything." "Harvey, no" Alex tried to protest. "Alex, it's my event. You wouldn't need a dress if it wasn't for me. So let me buy it for you." Harvey said. Alex sighed in defeat "fine, but only the dress. I don't need the jewellery. I have something similar". Alex turned and went back behind the curtain to get changed. Harvey went to speak to the assistant "I'll take everything. Do me a favour; hide the jewellery at the bottom of the bag, under the dress. And don't say anything about it. Can I pay you now while she's not here." "Sure, no problem" the assistant said following her orders.

When Alex joined Harvey at the cash desk her dress was all wrapped up and being placed in a large bag. Harvey put the long straps over his shoulder and carried it out of the store for her. Such a gent she thought to herself. Alex thanked the assistant for all her help and followed Harvey out on to the street. "Thank you for that Harvey. It's beautiful. I don't really have any shoes with me on this trip that are right for that dress though" Alex said browsing some shoes in a store window. "Even if you did, I'd still insist on buying you some new ones" Harvey said putting his arm around her as they walked down the street. "Harvey, you don't have to buy me things. I can buy my own things" Alex said. Harvey slowed down their pace and looked at her "I know that Alex. I know you're not with me for my money! Hell - you made more than I did last year! But maybe you need to stop being so stubborn, I mean, independent, and let me do things like this for you. I like doing things like this for you. I like having someone to spend my money on." Alex couldn't really argue with that. She realised this was his way of showing he cared about her "ok, thank you" she said tightening the arm she had around his waist to give him a squeeze. Then her attention was drawn to the window display of an Italian shoe boutique "oooo, look at those" she said gazing at a pair of pewter coloured heels. Harvey shook his head and smiled moving to hold the door open for her.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Harvey liked how decisive Alex was; it meant that they were in and out of the shoe store in ten minutes! He'd bought her the shoes she'd seen in the window as well as the matching purse. She was going to look amazing he thought to himself. "Can you hear that?" Harvey asked as they left the store. Alex looked at him baffled "what?" "My stomach growling! Come on, let's go for lunch. I'm starving" he declared. "OK, but I'm paying" Alex insisted. "Alex, where I come from, the gentleman pays" Harvey deadpanned. "Harvey, where I come from we go 50/50" Alex argued. "But that seems so weird" Harvey argued back. "Well get used to it, because we're equals" Alex insisted. "Hmmm" Harvey said looking unsure before adding "70/30? 60/40?" "50/50" Alex confirmed. The women Harvey had dated were usually more than happy for him to pay for things. But Alex was different he reminded himself, that's why she was special.

They sat on the outdoor terrace of one of Alex's favourite uptown restaurants. She was amazed it was one of his too. They had a view of Central Park and it was a beautiful day. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" Harvey asked. "You want to do something? You're not sick of me yet?" Alex asked playfully, but she had wondered earlier if Harvey would need some space. After all, this whole relationship thing was very new to him and she didn't want to push him. She'd decided to let him dictate the pace.

"No, of course I'm not. I can't get enough of you. Can't you tell?" he said reaching across the table for her hand before adding "you wanna go out for dinner? Or you could come over to my place and we could order take out?" "Yeah, why don't we do that? Just chill out at your place. That would be nice. Do I get to sleep over?" she asked cheekily. "You get to stay over" he said with a grin and then added "but I don't know how much sleep you'll get!" Alex pulled her hand away theatrically "Mr Specter!" They laughed and smiled at each other.

"Seriously though Harvey, I know all this is new territory for you and I want you to be happy with how things are going. If you feel like you need your own space or things are moving too quickly then you've got to let me know" Alex said nervously. Harvey smiled and leaned forward saying "Alex, relax. I'm ok. We're ok." "I know but I guess I'm just conscious that your old lifestyle was very different to… this" Alex said motioning between them. "It was. Very different. I used to think that I had everything I wanted and that I was happy. But then I met you, and now we have… this" he said motioning between them before adding "I realise now that I wasn't truly happy before. Part of my life was missing; I just didn't know it. So now I have this whole new side of my life, with you, and it's really exciting for me. It's scary as hell, but I'm looking forward to it" Harvey smiled. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard" Alex said smiling back.

After Alex had finally convinced Harvey to let her pay for lunch they walked back through the park and pointed out places with stories and the routes they ran. They were surprised that they hadn't seen each other before as it turned out they ran some of the same routes. "Maybe our paths have crossed on a run" Alex said, although she was sure she'd remember Harvey's handsome face running past her. "No, I don't think so. I'd remember. Plus, I probably would have asked you out if we had!" Harvey said Squeezing Alex closer to him.

He started telling her about a part of the park that was special to him. Near the south east entrance so they headed in that direction. He told Alex how he used to go there with his dad and brother when he was younger. They'd run about and hit balls and then they'd go for ice cream and sit on the grass under a tree. When he was older he'd go hang out there with his friends, and now he would go there and sit under the same tree when he needed time to think, or missed his dad, or recover from a run! "I've never told anyone about it before" he said quietly and then added "it seems silly when you say it out loud, it's just a tree!" "I don't think it sounds silly" Alex reassured him and continued "it sounds lovely. An oasis and an escape in this crazy city!"

"There" Harvey said pointing to a large section of open grass that had a very slight incline and a big tree taking centre stage at the end. "It's really pretty. Shall we get an ice cream and go sit under the tree?" Alex asked hoping she hadn't overstepped the mark. She could tell this was an emotional place for Harvey as it connected him with his Dad. Harvey took a moment "yeah, let's do that." He appreciated her gesture; it made him feel momentarily sad though as he thought about how much his dad would have loved Alex.

They settled in by the tree to eat their ice cream; Harvey leaned against the trunk and Alex leaned against him. They sat people watching in that spot for over an hour; commenting on people, making stories up about others. Alex had shared that that was something she used to do with her dad; pick people out from a crowd and make up their story. Harvey ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly as they chatted and Alex closed her eyes in complete bliss.

"Thank you for doing this" Harvey said. Alex opened her eyes and looked up at him as her head was in his lap "doing what?" she asked. "This" he said and then added "humouring me, indulging me." "Harvey" Alex said sitting up to face him "I'm not humouring you or indulging you. I'm getting to know you. I'm learning about you. I love that you trust me enough to bring me here and tell me about it, and your dad and your brother. It's special to me too now because I know how much it means to you". Harvey just smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. This woman was amazing.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

They walked back to The Westley and Harvey was disappointed when Alex said she needed an hour or two to catch up on some work. "Harvey, I'm self-employed, I have to keep on top of things" she offered by way of an explanation. "I know, I'm just being selfish. I have some work to catch up on too. I just love spending time with you" Harvey said hugging her close. "The sooner you let me go, the sooner you get me back" Alex said with a cheeky grin. Harvey immediately let her go and playfully pushed her towards the doors of the hotel. They laughed and Harvey stepped towards her kissing her goodbye and said "here" handing her the bags containing her new outfit. "Thanks" she said kissing him goodbye again and added "see you in a few hours" before greeting the doorman and heading through the doors.

Alex sat down at her laptop and opened up her email. She had a stack to get through. But that was a good thing she reminded herself. She got through them as quickly as she could as she thought about the incentive waiting for her round the corner.

Meanwhile Harvey had picked up a few supplies and was heading back to his place. His doorman held the door open for him. "Hey Cedric, thanks man" Harvey said as he walked through the door." Cedric had been there since Harvey moved in almost a decade ago and Harvey really liked him, especially his sense of humour. "Harvey. How's things? Not seen you much these last few days." "I know, been really busy" Harvey replied with a smile, a smile Cedric knew well. "Oh really, that kinda busy huh?" Cedric said with a knowing smile. He knew all about Harvey's womanising ways, hell, he was the one who let them in and out of his place most of the time. Cedric added "about time Harvey, thought you were losing your touch. Hadn't seen any women round here for weeks."

Harvey laughed and said "and you won't either. I'm a changed man. Got myself a girlfriend". Cedric's face was priceless Harvey thought, although it reminded him what a drastic change this was for him and that most other people's reactions would be the same. "You're shittin' me?!" was all Cedric could manage. "No, I'm not. I'm as amazed as you are" Harvey said smiling and shaking his head. "She must be some woman" Cedric mused. "Oh, she is!" Harvey said moving towards the elevators before adding "you can see for yourself in a few hours, she's coming over. Let her up will you." "No problem Harvey" Cedric said waving him off shaking his head in disbelief.

Alex was true to her word and was ready to back to Harvey in just under two hours. She'd answered all of her emails, showered, packed a few essentials into her bag and was ready to go. As she went to leave she saw the shopping bags by the door. She cursed herself for not hanging her dress up as soon as she got in. She took the dress out of the bag and took it to the closet and hung it up, luckily it was ok and not too creased. She went back for the bags to put everything in the closet and noticed that the bag that contained her dress was not empty. There was a box at the bottom. She instantly knew what it was. A smile broke out on her face "Harvey Specter! You just can't help yourself can you?" she said aloud.

Alex arrived at Harvey's building and was greeted by a teddy bear of a man with the kindest face she'd seen in a long time. The kind of man that would give good hugs she thought to herself. As she approached the desk he stood to greet her. "Good evening miss, how can I help you?" he said in a kind voice that suited his face. "Hi, I'm here to see Harvey" she said before adding "Specter" just in case. "I thought you might be" Cedric said then continued "he told me his girlfriend was coming over". "Did he now?" Alex said with a smile and added "well, you got me. I am his girlfriend." Alex shook her head as she said this. It felt so odd. Lovely, but odd. She was a girlfriend! Harvey was her boyfriend! "I'm Alex" she said extending her hand. Cedric took it in his and kissed it. This made Alex giggle; she liked this man she thought to herself. "Cedric" he said before adding "it's a pleasure to meet you Alex." "Smooth" she said with a wink before taking back her hand, "very smooth Cedric". "Well, I try" he said with a laugh. "Harvey been giving you tips? Or is it the other way round?" Alex asked playfully. "I taught him all he knows" Cedric said before busting into an infectious laugh and Alex laughed with him. "You better go on up before he gets jealous" Cedric said motioning towards the elevators before adding "top floor, penthouse." "Of course it is" Alex said rolling her eyes before adding "how Harvey! Nice to meet you Cedric, thanks."

Alex walked over to Harvey's door and knocked. As he opened the door he couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face. Damn, he was so sexy Alex thought to herself. "Hey you" he said pulling her in for a kiss. He smelled of shower gel and cologne and his hair was still damp, so sexy Alex thought again to herself. As they broke apart Alex could see his apartment. "Nice place" she said as she followed him into the lounge before adding "great views" as she took in the city skyline from his windows. "Thanks" he said before adding "I like it". "So I met Cedric" Alex said smiling "he's great". "Yeah, he's quite a character" Harvey added shaking his head. "What did he say to you" he asked looking worried. "Nothing you need to know about" she said playfully "it's mine and Cedric's business!". Harvey just rolled his eyes.

"So I went to hang my beautiful new dress up and there was a little surprise at the bottom of the bag" Alex said walking up to Harvey in the kitchen. "Really?" he said turning to face her. "Yeah, some jewellery. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Me? No" he said smiling and blocking her in by placing his arms on the counter either side of her waist. "Hmmm" she said tilting her head "it's a mystery". "Someone obviously thought you deserved it" Harvey said with a smile then kissed her gently. "Well, thank you" she said kissing him back before adding "why don't you show me around your place? Start with the bedroom; so I can show you my appreciation!" "Oh, I like the sound of that" Harvey growled picking her up.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Nearly two hours later they were back in the living area of Harvey's apartment waiting for their take out to arrive. Harvey had put on some music, poured some wine and they were sat on the floor looking through his vinyl collection. Alex was singing along to the song. Harvey just stopped what he was doing and watched her. She realised he was staring at her "what?" she asked him. "Your voice is so beautiful, you're so beautiful" Harvey said. "Was I singing? God, sorry. Annoying habit!" she said embarrassed. "What? I love it when you sing. Endearing habit!" he corrected her "you're gonna pursue it right?" he asked. "I'm meeting Dan tomorrow and I'm sure we'll sort something out. I did really enjoy performing the other week" Alex said. "Good, because I wanna hear you sing again" Harvey confirmed.

Their food arrived and they moved to the dining table to tuck in. Conversation flowed easily and ended up moving on to work. "So you got everything done?" he asked her. "Yeah, more or less. There's some stuff that will have to wait until London wakes up. The time difference is a pain sometimes. Plus some stuff that will have to wait until I'm back in London" she said. "I wish you didn't have to go back. Can't you just stay here in New York?" Harvey asked. He'd been thinking about it a lot lately. "I wish I could" Alex said before adding "but most of my clients are in London. Land me some big ones over here and we'll see" she joked. The truth was that Alex worked because she loved what she did. Thanks to a couple of really good years, she didn't really have to work at all but that wasn't an option because it was her passion. She'd thought about the future if things went well with Harvey and she knew she could base herself in New York and build up a bigger client base here if she wanted to. But at the moment, her work was in London, so was her home, her family and her friends.

"But in theory though, if you had more clients over here, you would split your time more equally between here and London?" Harvey asked hopefully. "Harvey, I'm already spending more time than necessary over here. London's taking a back seat because of you. I'm spending more time here than there" Alex said. "I know and I appreciate that" he said before adding "but you could just stay over here permanently, live here with me, be a kept woman!" he joked, but part of him meant it. Alex knew he was joking but also detected a hint of truth in what he was saying so she was careful not to offend him with her response so kept it light "do you honestly think I'm capable of being a kept woman?!" They both laughed.

They went back to Harvey's vinyl and took it in turns choosing songs to play. They laughed and joked and goofed around. Alex absentmindedly sang along to some tracks while Harvey tapped his feet. Harvey picked out an Al Green record "I loved it when you sang 'Let's Stay Together'. It's such a great song" he said putting the needle down on the record. He got up and pulled Alex up to join him. "Dance with me" he said in a low voice". They moved around his lounge dancing to the song. They both silently listed to the lyrics as they moved and they seemed so appropriate. "This song will always remind me of you" Harvey said kissing the top of her head. "Are you telling me this is our song?" Alex teased. "Yeah, why not. It's a good song. Plus I've never had a song with anyone before" Harvey confessed. "What, never?" Alex asked surprised. "Nope, you're my first" Harvey confirmed. "Harvey Specter. Underneath all that bravado, you're really quite sweet aren't you" Alex teased. Harvey grabbed her and they fell onto the couch "don't you dare tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold" Harvey warned her playfully. Alex wriggled under him but couldn't escape "ok, I promise".

Harvey looked down at her and moved a strand of hair off her face, his expression changed and he let out a sigh. "What is it? What's wrong Harvey? Alex asked, concerned. "You. You're amazing. I can't believe you want to be with me" he confessed. "Harvey, you're pretty amazing too. You're strong, driven, passionate and kind. Not forgetting easy on the eye!" Alex said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her "God… I… Just… I…" he stuttered; he couldn't get his words out right. Alex looked up at his frustrated face, wriggled her arm free and touched his cheek "Harvey, what's wrong? "You know I'm no good at this emotional stuff" he said. "You're doing just fine" she reassured him. He took a deep breath and said "Alex, I've never felt like this about anyone before. I think I'm falling in love with you." Alex smiled up at him "you are Harvey. You are falling in love. I know that because I feel it too."

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Ten to nine; someone had a good weekend" Donna teased as Harvey walked past her cubicle into his office. She'd sat down in the chair opposite his desk before he'd even sat down in his. "Can I help you with something Donna?" Harvey asked sarcastically. "Cut the crap Harvey. Tell me everything" she demanded. He sat down and rolled his eyes. She added "Harvey, I haven't heard from you all weekend. So technically I don't know how it went. But because I'm Donna, it's almost nine and you're wearing that tie I'm assuming it went well?"

Harvey let out a laugh at Donna doing her 'thing'. "It went well. I had a good weekend" he said. After a short pause he added "I've got a girlfriend" matter-of-factly. "What?! From the beginning, I need details" she ordered and then added "ok, the date, how did that go?" "Really good. She looked amazing. Henry had taken her dress shopping so she looked ridiculously hot. We had a great night" he explained. "So did she invite you up to her suite?" Donna asked expectantly. Harvey just leaned back in his chair and smiled raising his eyebrows. "She did" Donna deduced before adding "and it was good?" Harvey's smile got wider. Donna leaned forward in her chair, looked him in the eye and asked "it was great?" in a hushed voice. Harvey mirrored her movement and leaned forward not breaking eye contact and whispered "it was mind blowing." There was a short silence and then they both looked away and laughed. "You think it was so good because you actually care about this woman?" Donna asked. Harvey thought about this for a second "yeah, maybe."

Donna wanted to know about every minute of his weekend so he reluctantly filled her in on the details. He told her about taking Alex shopping for a dress for Thursday's event. Donna was pleased she was coming. He filled her in about asking Alex to be his girlfriend. Donna thought this was cute but didn't point it out in case he stopped talking. She needed to hear it all. He also told her about hanging out at his place on Saturday night. He started telling her about yesterday but Donna cut him off "wait, go back. You're face said something that your mouth didn't. There's more to Saturday night isn't there? Spill Harvey…" "Jesus Donna, how do you do it? You psychic?" he asked incredulously. Donna waited for him to speak with a satisfied smile on her face. "I told her I was falling in love with her" Harvey blurted out. Donna couldn't believe it. Harvey Specter, Mr 'I'm against having emotions', told someone he was falling in love with them? "Wow, Harvey. That's amazing! What did she say?" Donna asked. "She said she felt the same" he said not able to stop the smile spreading across his face. "I mean, who doesn't love me?" he added cockily.

"I'm really happy for you Harvey. You deserve this" Donna said, biting her lip to fend of the tears of pride that were threatening to form. She was so pleased and proud that he'd finally managed to unlock this part of his life, he deserved to be happy. "What about yesterday?" she added, snapping herself out of getting too emotional. "We met up with Dan, the British guy she used to sing with in London when she was at school. They're gonna get together and see if they can do a gig" Harvey told her. "That would be great, I'd love to hear her sing" Donna enthused before adding "anything else I need to know?" "No, she cooked me breakfast this morning and I left her at my place. That's it. That was my weekend" Harvey summed up. "Well, it was quite a weekend!" she pointed out. "Yeah, I guess it was!" Harvey agreed before adding "now can you please leave me to get on with some work?" Donna got up and left his office satisfied with all the new information she had learned.

Meanwhile, uptown, Alex was lying on Harvey's bed, wearing one of his shirts and talking to Henry on the phone; filling him in on her weekend. Henry was beside himself when she told him about Harvey asking her to be his girlfriend. And he practically exploded with excitement when she told him about Harvey telling her he was falling in love with her. "Oh my god Alex. This is amazing. I'm so happy for you. You deserve this. Jesus, I'm almost crying!" he said down the phone. "Thanks Henry. I know. I can't believe it. About time though eh? I've kissed enough frogs, but I think I've found my prince charming!" she joked. "God, with all this talk of girlfriends and love I almost forgot the most important question. How is he in bed?!" Henry asked in a serious tone before laughing. "Oh my god Henry. It was unbelievable!" was all Alex could manage covering her eyes with her free hand. "Fabulous" Henry said before adding "well, I've arrived at work so gotta go." They said their goodbyes and then Alex just lay there, on Harvey's bed, thinking about what an amazing weekend she'd had. She felt so happy, so content, so… in love. Harvey had told her he was falling in love with her, and she'd agreed. But the truth was she was past falling; she'd already fallen in love with him.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Harvey's week had flown by. He was busy with work during the day and couldn't wait to spend his evenings with Alex. She'd been busy though too and had a few evening functions this week. But they at least got to spend most nights together. On the odd occasion when they didn't spend the night together, either at his place or her hotel, it felt weird to Harvey and he didn't like it. It shocked him how much he'd changed in such a short space of time.

Donna interrupted Harvey's daydream and stood in front of his desk. "Harvey, I know you wanted to get home early tonight so that you could travel to the ball with Alex but…" Harvey dropped his pen and looked up at Donna unimpressed. She continued "…Jessica wants you to go over there early so that you can smooth things over with Chester & Sons. They've got a suite upstairs and this needs doing before the ball." Harvey sighed. He wanted to arrive with Alex on his arm. He'd been looking forward to it all week. "Jessica doesn't need me there" he said. "She insisted" Donna added. Harvey sighed again.

"OK, I'll call Alex" he said. Donna didn't leave, Harvey started at her. "Can I stay? Put her on speaker. I love her accent" she said. Harvey gave her a questioning look. "Please! It's helping me perfect my British accent" she stated nodding her head. Harvey knew better than to argue so he dialled her number and Donna took a seat. He shot her a look. "What?" she mouthed. Harvey just shook his head.

"Harvey" Alex said warmly answering the call. Donna mouthed 'Haaar-vey' silently. He shot her a look and she threw her hands up in defeat before mouthing 'sorry'. "Hey Alex. Listen don't say anything risqué; you're on speaker and Donna's listening!" Harvey said. "Hi Alex!" Donna called. "Hey Donna. Why am I on speaker?" Alex asked. Harvey sighed and said "Drama Queen Donna is trying to perfect her British accent so she's picking up tips." Donna didn't look happy "I'm not a drama queen, I'm a naturally gifted actress" she corrected. Alex laughed down the line and said "I'll give you some pointers tonight and you can help me with my American accent." "I haven't heard your American accent" Harvey pointed out. "That's because it's shit!" Alex stated. They all laughed.

"OK, so the reason I'm calling is that Jessica's making me to go a meeting before the ball. So it means I can't come back to my place and we can't travel there together" Harvey said hoping that she wouldn't be too upset. "OK, so I'll just meet you there?" came Alex's casual reply. "Yeah… I mean… You don't mind coming alone?" Harvey stuttered. "What? No, of course I don't mind. I'm a big girl Harvey!" Alex said before adding "I know you'd come with me if you could, but don't worry about it if you've got a meeting." Harvey and Donna exchanged relieved looks. "OK, great. Thanks for understanding" Harvey said. "Harvey, it's no big deal. But if you keep me waiting and a good looking guy starts chatting me up in your absence…" Alex started, but Harvey cut her off "I'll be there. No good looking guys for you. Apart from me of course" he smiled. Donna rolled her eyes. "Modest as ever Harvey!" Alex said before adding "Oh, I've got to go, I can see my client crossing the street. Bye! Bye Donna! See you both later!"

"I need to remember she's more relaxed than the other women I've dated" Harvey said to himself more than Donna. "Yeah, she's a keeper" Donna agreed before adding "I'd be pissed at you." "You're high maintenance" Harvey pointed out. "True!" Donna agreed.

Harvey wrapped up the meeting with Chester & Sons in record time. Jessica was impressed. They went downstairs to join the champagne reception that had just begun. Harvey looked over the balcony and could see Louis boring some of the partners on one side of the room. He scanned the growing crowd and spotted Donna, Mike and Rachel. He pointed them out to Jessica so they walked down the grand staircase to join them. As they did, his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text off Alex that said 'Got stuck in traffic. On the move again now. Be there in 5'.

Jessica greeted the group and excused herself to go talk to a client. "Ladies" Harvey said greeting Donna, Rachel and Mike. Donna and Rachel giggled, Mike wasn't amused. "So, where's your girlfriend? She get bored of you already?" Mike asked sarcastically. Harvey let out a laugh, turned to Mike and said "first of all, yeah she got bored when I started talking about you. But luckily I'm so fantastic that she stuck around and is on her way." Then he turned to Donna and said "second of all, you told them I asked her to be my girlfriend?" Donna just looked at him and pursed her lips. Shit, she didn't tell them, Harvey realised.

He looked at Mike who was staring at him with his jaw on the floor. "Don't look at me like that" Harvey said looking at Mike and then up at the balcony checking for Alex. "Congratulations Harvey. I can't wait to meet her" Rachel said breaking the silence. "Errr, yeah, well done Harvey. Wow. You've got a girlfriend? Cool" was all Mike managed. Harvey smiled awkwardly at them both by way of thanks then checked the balcony again. "So, we having fun yet" Louis asked as he joined the group. "We were" Harvey said pursing his lips whilst letting out a sigh. He heard Mike let out a snigger.

"So Harvey, why do you keep checking the balcony. Has your date stood you up?" Louis asked laughing at his own joke. Harvey looked up at the balcony and saw Alex walking towards the top of the staircase. Perfect timing he thought to himself. "Actually Louis, my date just got here" Harvey said proudly as Alex stood at the top of the stairs scanning the room below. She looked beautiful, radiant even. Her dress looked amazing and she'd put her hair up loosely allowing a few strands to fall freely framing her face. Perfection Harvey thought. "Holy shit, that's your date?" Louis said taking in the goddess at the top of the stairs. "Actually Louis, that's my girlfriend" Harvey said with a smug smile as he swaggered off towards the staircase to meet Alex.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Alex spotted Harvey making his way towards the staircase so she carefully made her way down the stairs to meet him. She noticed the way people looked at him. Men with a mix of envy and respect, women with desire. As she reached the last step he was waiting for her. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "Alex, I'm starting to run out of words to describe how you look!" he said and then continued "you look stunning. I couldn't be more proud" "Thanks Harvey. I wanted to make a good impression" she said fixing his bow tie and then added "you look pretty damn hot." They smiled at each other feeling like they were the only ones in the room.

"Come on. The others are over here" Harvey said taking Alex's hand and leading her through the crowds. Harvey could feel people looking at them. He'd never bought a date to a firm event before. Let them look, he thought to himself. Alex could feel it too. Harvey having a date here was obviously a big deal.

"Alex, you look beautiful" Donna said as they reached the group. "Donna, you too. I love that dress" Alex said kissing Donna on the cheek. Alex turned to Mike "Hi Mike, good to see you again. Looking very dapper" and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Alex, thanks. You look…wow! He's a lucky guy" he said motioning towards Harvey. "Yes I am" Harvey said pulling Alex closer to him before adding "Alex, this is Rachel, the best paralegal in Manhattan." Alex leaned in to kiss her on the cheek "nice to meet you Rachel, you're a vision" she said taking in the beautiful young woman. "Ah, thanks. You too" she said blushing slightly and still reeling inside from Harvey's compliment. Alex knew Rachel and Mike were dating but assumed that the shorter man with the group was Louis Litt and that he must be the reason why Harvey hadn't mentioned it; no one at the firm knew about them she reminded herself.

Harvey was in a great mood so he introduced Alex to Louis. See, he could play nice. "Alex, this is Louis. He's also a senior partner at the firm. He doesn't mix well with others. Louis, this is my girlfriend Alex" Harvey said with a huge grin. Louis huffed at Harvey, then turned his attention to Alex and kissed her hand saying "nice to meet you Alex. Don't listen to a word he's told you about me. He's full of shit." The group was slightly taken aback by Louis' comment and stunned into silence. Alex felt slightly territorial over Harvey and without missing a beat said "oh, well that's a shame because he said that you were an excellent attorney and unrivalled in your field." Louis considered this for a moment and then said "hmmmm. I need a drink" and turned on his heels and left the group.

Everyone let out the laugh they were holding in at exactly the same moment. "I honestly could not be more proud right now" Harvey said kissing the top of Alex's head. "Harvey, please let me high five your girlfriend" Mike said. "I don't need Harvey's permission to high five" Alex said raising her hand and high fiving Mike. The group laughed again. "What so funny?" Jessica asked as she joined the group. "Alex, this is Jessica, my boss. Jessica, this is Alex, my girlfriend" Harvey said introducing the two women. Jessica raised an eyebrow at the word 'girlfriend'. "Jessica, lovely to meet you" Alex said extending her hand. Jessica took it and shook it saying "you too Alex. It's nice to meet the woman responsible for the improvement in Harvey's mood. So, anyway, what was so god damn funny?" Harvey and Mike retold the story quote for quote and Jessica laughed saying "looks like you can hold your own Alex, I like that. Seems Harvey's met his match!"

Alex was having a really good night. Harvey had to do a lot of schmoozing but Alex was having a great time with his colleagues; they were great. She could see why Harvey was so fond of Mike and in turn she could see why Mike was so smitten with Rachel. As for Donna, Alex could see she was a formidable woman and could totally understand why she was so important to Harvey. She ran his professional life; she was invaluable to him. Alex really liked Donna's sense of humour. She was so quick witted and Alex enjoyed the banter between her and Harvey; they cracked her up.

Alex had excused herself and gone to the bathroom. She was in one of the stalls when two women came in gossiping about someone. One of the women said "well apparently she's British so she's obviously never heard of Harvey Specter's womanising". The other one continued the attack "he's calling her his girlfriend; who's he trying to kid. Probably just trying to impress the other partners." Alex could feel her blood boiling with anger. The first woman piped up again "well I know two girls he's dated and as soon as he slept with them he never called them again."

Alex couldn't take any more; she took a deep breath, opened the stall door and went over wash her hands next to the two witches. The look on their faces was priceless Alex thought but she'd have to save that for later, she was too angry now. She kept her composure and dried her hands off before retouching her make up calmly in the mirror. She turned to leave but then turned back around and said "I do know about his womanising and I am his girlfriend. And as for your two little friends, they're obviously not half the woman I am because after he slept with me, he didn't let me out of his sight. And guess what, he's in love with me." Alex turned and exited the bathroom, eyes frantically searching for a way out. She needed air and saw the outdoor terrace and headed for it. Donna was on her way to the bathroom and saw Alex come out. She didn't look right Donna thought. She looked upset and angry; totally not Alex. Donna walked in to the bathroom and heard two women saying "yeah, right. He doesn't love her" and "I know, stupid British bitch, who does she think she is talking to us like that."

Donna was furious. As she rounded the corner she saw the colour drain from their faces and said "yeah, that's right ladies. Big mistake" and walked out in search of Alex. She saw her through the huge window. She had her hands on the wall of the terrace and looked like she was trying to catch her breath.

"Alex, are you ok? I know what happened" Donna said placing her hand of Alex's back. "Jeeze, you are good!" Alex said referring to her 'Donna thing' and added "yeah, I'm fine. Furious, but fine. I just need to let the adrenaline pass." Alex held out her hand to show that she was shaking. "What exactly did they say?" Donna asked. Alex told her what she'd heard and what she'd said to them. "I'm sorry about those two, they don't know anything" Donna reassured her. "I know" Alex said before adding "look Donna, I know you're loyal to Harvey and I'd have it no other way, but it's hard when you hear things like that. Can he change?" Donna put her hands on Alex's shoulders and turned her to face her saying "Alex, he _has_ changed; because of you. I didn't think he'd ever allow himself to find love and be happy but he has; with you." "Thanks Donna, you're a true friend. He's lucky to have you" Alex said. "Yeah, he is!" Donna agreed and they both let out a little laugh.

"You coming back in?" Donna asked. "Yeah, just give me a minute to calm down" Alex said. "OK, I'll see you back at the table" Donna reassured her. "OK, and thanks again Donna" Alex said turning back to look out over the city skyline. Donna bumped into Harvey on the way back to the table, he placed his hand on her shoulder "Jesus, you're freezing! Where have you been? Or should that be, what have you been up to?!" Donna rolled her eyes at him and told him what had happened and what Alex had heard. She could see the anger in him as he clenched his jaw and pursed his lips. "She's ok Harvey; she put them in their place. But no girl wants to hear that about their boyfriend" Donna said. "Where is she?" he demanded.

Harvey found her on the terrace "Alex, Donna told me what happened. Are you ok?" he asked. "Hey you" she said turning to face him and added "yeah, I'm fine. I was just so angry and needed to calm down and let the adrenaline pass; which I think it has" she said holding out her hand which was now thankfully not shaking. "See, I'm ok now" she said. Harvey hugged her close and said "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. It's all my fault." "How is it your fault?" Alex asked. "It's my past and it's hurting you" he said, ashamed. "I know, and it did hurt. But as I told those stupid cows in there, you're with me now" Alex said. Harvey smiled at her and said "yes I am and I'm so thankful for that." He kissed the top of her head and asked "what exactly did you say to them? Donna was impressed!" "I set them straight. I told them that I _did_ know about your past, I _was_ your girlfriend and their friends obviously weren't half the woman I was because you kept me around" Alex said. "No one comes close to you" Harvey said kissing her. "I might also have added a little white lie, just for impact!" Alex admitted. Harvey raised his eyebrows at her. She continued "I told them you were in love with me. It helped my dramatic exit!" Alex shrugged at him. Harvey took her hands and said "that's not a lie Alex. It's the truth. I know I told you I was falling in love with you, but I was just scared of saying it and also scared of how you'd react. I've never said it to anyone before. But the truth is I am in love with you." He took her face in his hands and kissed her and said "I love you Alex." He had never been this open and honest with his feelings in his life, he'd also never felt so vulnerable. But he could see that what he'd said made her happy. She was smiling at him and had tears in her eyes. The moments before she spoke felt like an eternity; he prayed she felt the same. His prayers were answered when she said "oh Harvey, I love you too" and kissed him.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A couple of months had passed when Harvey decided to surprise Alex with something. They were more in love than ever and things were going great. But there was one thing that Harvey wished he could change. He was fed up of splitting their time between his place and her hotel. He'd mentioned it a few times in passing but Alex had always said something about not rushing things. Alex had continued to split her time between New York and London although Harvey had noticed that she was spending the majority of her time here. So when she was here, he wanted her to be at his place. He wanted her to move in with him. So he'd decided; he was going to ask her.

It was a Sunday afternoon and they'd been out for lunch and then on a lazy walk around the city followed by a walk through Central Park. They stopped off at Harvey's tree and relaxed in the sunshine. This had become a thing that they did regularly and this place was special to Alex now too. Although Alex continued to call it 'your' tree, Harvey had started calling it 'our' tree. She thought this was really sweet.

Alex was resting her head in Harvey's lap with her eyes closed as he stroked her hair. He gentry pulled something out of his pocked with his free hand without disturbing her. He dangled it over her face and let it brush her nose. It tickled her and she opened her eyes. "Stop it!" she said opening her eyes batting whatever it was away. When she saw what it was she sat up and said "Harvey?" "I got you something" he said and handed her a purple leather Anya Hindmarch tassel keychain with a house key attached. Alex looked down at the gorgeous keychain and then up at Harvey. "It's the one you thought was cute in the store last week" he said. "I know. It's beautiful. But what's this?" she said holding up the key that was attached. "I want you to move in with me. We spend almost every night together anyway, it just seems silly you having a suite at The Westley. But more than that, I want you to call my place home when you're here" he said. "Are you sure?" Alex asked. "Yes, I am. Stop worrying about me and do what you want for a change" Harvey said. "Then ok. I'd love to move in with you!" Alex said with a smile. Harvey pulled her on to his lap and kissed her. "No time like the present" he said as they pulled apart. "What?" Alex asked confused. "Let's go and get your stuff and move you in to my place now" he said excitedly. "Now?" she repeated, shocked. "Yeah, you're only here a few more days so let's spend it at mine" he said pulling her up. Alex laughed at his child-like enthusiasm. He spent most of his time being serious and grown up at work so it was lovely to see him like this. God, she loved this man!

Alex packed up her suite with Harvey's help. She was surprised to feel a little sad; Suite 2012 at The Westley had been her home when she was in the city for years. But this was a new chapter in her life and living with Harvey was hardly a compromise. "You know, we'll have to book this suite for special occasions" Harvey said in a low voice into her ear as he came up behind her and put his arms around her. Alex tilted her head to the side as he rested his head on her other shoulder "Yeah, we got together here" she said and then added "Harvey, are you picturing us having sex in that bed?" He giggled in her ear and said "you know me too well Miss Smith" and then added "but if you knew me better you'd know what I was about to do next." Harvey lifted Alex up and carried her to the bedroom, dropping her on the bed and asked "one last time?" with a sexy grin.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Alex had been living at Harvey's for over a month, she'd only been back to London for a few days here and there so it really did feel like she was living with him, rather than staying with him temporarily. They both had to admit, it was going well and they loved it.

Alex had gone for lunch with Henry so Harvey had come into the office to catch up on some work. Someone knocked on the glass door of his office. Harvey looked up and was annoyed to see Louis standing there. Harvey waited for him to speak. Louis looked nervous Harvey noted as she shuffled from foot to foot. "Louis, what is it?" Harvey asked, getting annoyed. "Erm, Harvey. I don't really know how to tell you this. But…" "Spit it out Louis" Harvey said impatiently. "OK, ok" Louis said and then continued "I was just at The Four Seasons saying goodbye to Sheila and as I was leaving her suite I saw Alex, your Alex, coming out of the suite next door… With a guy… A British guy… They were… Friendly. I'm so sorry Harvey, but I thought you'd want to know." Louis turned and left as fast as he could. He did not want to stick around for Harvey's reaction.

Harvey put the folder he was holding down next to him on the couch. He took a minute to process what he'd just been told. Alex was meant to be having lunch with Henry. Why would she lie? Why would she be coming out of a suite? With anyone other than Henry?

Over the course of the next few hours Harvey worked himself up into a frenzy. He'd convinced himself that Alex must be cheating on him with this British guy. It was the only plausible answer. How could she? How could he have been so stupid? So naïve? He'd allowed himself to open up to her and here she was screwing him over. He should never have allowed himself to feel anything for her. He should never have changed his lifestyle. He got back to his place before her so he sat in the lounge waiting to hear he click of the door.

He didn't have to wait long. Alex breezed into the lounge and smiled when she saw him saying "hey handsome" as she set her bag down on the kitchen counter. "How was lunch with Henry?" he asked flatly. "Good. He says hi" Alex said. Harvey couldn't even try to take it anymore. He'd already had enough. "Don't lie to me" he shouted. "What?" Alex looked genuinely confused and scared. She'd never seen him like this. They'd never argued or fallen out before.

"I said don't lie to me" he said in a raised voice getting up off the couch before continuing "I know you didn't have lunch with Henry." "Harvey, I did. I…" Alex tried to speak but Harvey cut her off "you were seen Alex. I should have known this would happen" he shouted. He looked furious. "Harvey, I…" again he cut her off shouting "No! No! I don't wanna hear it. How could you do this? Knowing everything that you do. About me. About my mom, what she did to us." Alex started crying and tried to speak but Harvey kept cutting her off waving his arms about as he spoke with such anger. He walked towards her and looked at her with such hatred it broke her heart "you're no better than her Alex. You're a whore just like her."

Alex just stood staring at him in disbelief with tears running down her face until she finally said "No I'm not Harvey. I'm nothing like her. I've done nothing wrong. I was at an auction" "Bullshit!" he shouted. Alex just cried, this was hopeless. He wasn't going to listen to her and she didn't have to put up with being treated like this. She went to the kitchen counter and picked up her purse. She pulled out the auction catalogue and threw it at Harvey before turning and walking out of the apartment.

Harvey felt numb. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known all women were the same. He should never have changed his lifestyle; the old one worked for him just fine. He spent the rest of Saturday angry and all of Sunday heartbroken.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Harvey was already at his desk when Donna arrived at work, and she was earlier than usual. He looked like he'd been there a while too. "Everything ok?" she asked walking into his office. "Fine" he said without looking up. "Harvey?" Donna asked. When he looked up at her she knew that whatever was wrong was big and as she studied his expression more closely she knew it was to do with Alex, not work. "What happened Harvey?" she asked gently. "I don't wanna talk about it. I can't…" he said shaking his head. Donna knew she should leave it alone so she did.

About 30 minutes later her phone rang, she didn't know the number but she answered it anyway. "Donna?" a man asked. "Yes, this is Donna" she said. "Oh hi Donna, this is Henry, Alex's best friend. Please don't hang up" he said. "OK, I won't" Donna said and then continued "but the fact that you thought I might means that Alex must have done something wrong. Harvey's in a terrible mood and isn't ready to tell me what happened. So you better." Henry told Donna about what had happened at Harvey's apartment yesterday and what Harvey had said to Alex. Donna was shocked at what he'd said but understood his anger. Henry then went on to explain what really happened on Saturday and how Harvey had got it all wrong. Henry said "Donna, she'd kill me if she knew I was doing this but she's my best friend and I just want her to be happy. Even though I think the way Harvey treated her is disgusting, he had his reasons, and he does make her happy. I know you want the same for Harvey." "Alex does make him happy" Donna said and then added "we need to fix this. Can you be here in 20 minutes?" "I'm downstairs in your lobby right now" Henry said before adding "great minds think alike!" Donna smiled, she liked Henry and she hoped this would work.

Donna met Henry at the elevators "oh you're even more fabulous than Alex described" Henry said as he kissed her cheek. "Thanks, nice bowtie" Donna said leading him down the corridor. "You think he'll listen to me?" Henry asked. "I'll make him listen" Donna replied. Donna walked into Harvey's office with Henry behind her and said "Harvey, there's someone here to see you." Harvey looked up from his laptop and Donna saw his jaw clench. "Harvey, you need to hear what he has to say. Trust me" Donna said with a pleading look. Harvey didn't say a word, he thought for a moment then got up from his chair and said "this better be good" motioning for Henry to take a seat on the couch. Harvey sat on the chair next to the couch and Donna went back to her desk and turned on the intercom.

Henry could see the anger and betrayal on Harvey's face "Harvey, Alex doesn't know I'm here. But I couldn't sit back and watch this whole thing fall apart because you didn't know the truth. I know what you think happened, but let me tell you the full story. Then it's up to you what you do" Henry pleaded. Harvey leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and his hands over his mouth while he thought about what Henry had just said. "OK, talk" Harvey said quietly. Outside his office, Donna breathed a small sigh of relief.

Henry nodded his thanks and began "You'd made such a big gesture with asking Alex to move in with you that she wanted to do something nice for you. We'd been throwing a few ideas around but then she got asked to an invitation-only auction for a collection of vintage watches." Harvey's mind flashed back to the auction catalogue Alex had thrown at him. It could still be some bullshit cover story though he reminded himself. Henry continued "Sotherby's were holding the auction in a suite at the Four Seasons" Harvey's heart sank at this. Shit, had he been wrong? Henry said "as soon as I found out it was Sotherby's I invited myself along because the auctioneer's assistant and I have a 'history' from when I used to live in London with Alex. Anyway, we went up to the suite for the auction, Alex won the watch she knew you'd love, by paying too much for it by the way, and then we all went downstairs to the restaurant for lunch. It was a small auction so there were only about 10 of us. I promise you Harvey, I don't know who saw her or where, but she was with me the entire time. She's done nothing wrong. She wanted it to be a surprise so we decided she should just tell you she was meeting me for lunch; which wasn't really a lie"

Harvey let all the new information settle in his brain. "Louis said he saw her coming out of a suite. Looking very friendly with a British guy" Harvey said eventually. Henry thought for a second and then said "after the auction, everyone was getting ready to go down for lunch. The auctioneer's assistant was packing up the equipment so I offered to help. I told Alex to go on ahead without me. She took the hint that I wanted to speak to him alone so she left with the auctioneer. That must have been who your friend saw her with. They would have been acting 'friendly' because they are friends. They go way back from when she lived in London. He's a friend of her Dad's too. If your friend had hung around another 5 minutes he would have seen me and James leaving the suite too."

Harvey leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. He looked pale Henry thought. "Oh my god. What have I done? Alex. Is she ok? Where is she?" Harvey asked remembering how he'd treated her. "She's been staying with me. She hasn't stopped crying all weekend. She flits between being angry at you for the way you treated her and heartbroken at losing you" Henry said. Harvey couldn't even begin to imagine how he would fix this. He then thought about if only Louis hadn't seen her, this whole situation could have been avoided "God damn Louis" Harvey said shaking his head. At that, Donna came in saying "Harvey, Louis thought he was being a friend. That's not the issue here." Of course she was listening Harvey thought. Henry was just baffled at how she'd heard him. "Intercom" she mouthed to him pointing at her desk. Henry smiled.

Donna took a seat with the two men and said "how do we fix this?" Henry said "well, I've been thinking about this long and hard and the only way I can see Alex being willing to talk to Harvey is if she knows that he's heard the full story." "But then she'd know that you'd come to me" Harvey said. "I know, but I'm happy for you to throw me under the bus if it means saving your relationship" Henry said. "You're a true friend Henry. She's lucky to have you" Harvey said. Henry nodded his head and said "Our friendship will survive this. Once this is all sorted out, she'll thank me. I just can't sit back and do nothing. People go their whole lives searching for what you guys have managed to find. I can't let you both throw that away." Donna was so touched by what Henry had said that she placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it. Henry smiled back at her.

"Do you think she'll talk to me? Meet me?" Harvey said. "All you can do is try" Donna said. Henry looked at Harvey and said "honestly, if you called her, I don't think she'd answer. But you could text her."

Alex's phone chimed and she saw that she had a text from Harvey. Her stomach churned. She genuinely had no idea what it would say. She wished Henry hadn't had to go to work this morning and that he was here with her now to offer moral support. She read the message 'Henry told me everything. Alex, I'm so sorry. Can we meet?' She started to cry and realised she was smiling for the first time since Saturday. Was she happy? Yes, maybe, happy that he believed her. But then her feelings turned to anger once more. Whether she wanted to see him or not, she knew she should. 'OK' was her simple reply.

Harvey, Henry and Donna waited in almost silence for the reply to come through. "She said she'd meet me" Harvey said breathing a sigh of relief. Donna and Henry high fived. "I'm not out of the woods yet" Harvey reminded them. Henry stood to leave "look, I better get to work. And if I know Alex as well as I think I do, she'll be calling me in a few minutes to give me a piece of her mind!" Harvey stood and said "Henry. Thank you" and held his hand out for Henry to shake. Henry took his hand and then pulled Harvey into a hug with his free arm. Donna was surprised to see Harvey hug him back.

Alex had agreed to meet Harvey in the park across the street from his office. They met here from time to time and it was more private than a coffee shop. Harvey got there early and sat on one of the benches. He saw her approaching and his heart lurched, she wasn't standing tall like she usually did, she looked frail and even though she had big sunglasses on he could tell she looked sad. She had on the same clothes as Saturday, but then he had kicked her out hadn't he. What had he done to this beautiful woman he thought to himself. She saw him and sat down on the bench keeping some distance between them. It broke Harvey's heart.

"Thanks for coming" he said. Alex didn't say anything. "I'm so sorry Alex. For what I said, for how I treated you. I'm so sorry" he said again. "You really hurt me Harvey" Alex said eventually. "I know" he said ashamed. "I can't believe you think I'd do something like that to you. That's not who I am… You looked at me with such hatred, you likened me to your mom, it was heart breaking" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Harvey saw it and felt a stab to the heart, he was responsible for these tears. "You called me a whore" she added, almost a whisper. Harvey winced as she said this. He let Alex carry on talking "you wouldn't let me speak. If you had you could have heard the truth from me and avoided all of this pain for both of us. I thought you knew me. If you did, you'd know I'm not capable of doing something like that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so ashamed of my actions" was all he could manage. They sat there in silence for a moment until Harvey spoke again "I've thought about where we go from here. I've thought about letting you go because you deserve better. But I can't do that Alex. I can't let you go. I couldn't stand it. I need you in my life. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

Alex could see the tears in Harvey's eyes and tears were now running freely down her face. "If I didn't love you as much as I do; I would be walking away Harvey. That's how serious this is for me. I won't allow myself to be treated like that again, I don't deserve it." It sounded like she was referring to a previous relationship Harvey noted but this wasn't the time to pick up on it. Alex continued "Promise me you'll learn from this Harvey. That if you ever find yourself in a similar situation, you'll wait for the facts before you react."

"I promise" Harvey said and then continued "I'll do whatever it takes. I only have a handful of loved ones in my life and I lost the most important one five years ago. I don't wanna lose you too Alex. I can't lose you." As he said this a tear left his eye and he wiped it away quickly. Alex knew that Harvey didn't cry. He'd told her that he hadn't even cried when his father had died although he'd come close. She couldn't stand seeing him cry. She slid along the bench and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, tightly. He didn't want to let her go. "I'm so sorry" he said again into her hair. As they parted, he wiped his face again and then lifted her sunglasses off her face to wipe away her tears.

"What now?" Harvey asked. "Now we try and put this behind us. We learn from it and move on. I know you're sorry and I forgive you. Now we try and forget all this. It won't happen overnight but we'll get there" Alex said. "OK" Harvey agreed and then asked "will you come back to my place?" "Well I can't keep wearing this outfit" Alex joked and then added "I'll be waiting for you at your place when you get home". "Good" Harvey said smiling, relieved that they could start putting this behind them and move on. "Thank you" he said. "For what?" Alex asked. "For being wonderful and for loving me" he said planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I do love you Harvey, so much. Henry said something to me this weekend that made me really appreciate what we have. He said that most people go through life looking for what we've found. He's right you know" Alex said. Harvey smiled at hearing this for the second time this morning "I know, we're very lucky and I'm never letting you go" he said hugging her close again.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Harvey made a point of leaving the office early that day. He had more important things to attend to. It was funny how his priorities were shifting he thought to himself. Donna was relieved that Harvey and Alex had managed to sort things out. He would have been unbearable if they hadn't, and she didn't even want to think about what picking up the pieces would have been like. Plus, it meant that she got to leave early too.

Harvey felt a bit nervous as he rode the elevator up to his apartment. Although things had gone as well as could be expected earlier today, they still weren't back to normal. They hadn't kissed and there was some distance between them. Just as Alex had let Harvey dictate the pace of their relationship, Harvey needed to let Alex dictate the pace of mending it.

When Harvey opened the door of his condo he could hear his vinyl playing. He smiled to himself, he liked that Alex loved listening to it as much as he did and that she did it when he wasn't there. As he rounded the corner and looked into the lounge; he saw her fast asleep on the couch. Henry had said that she hadn't slept much over the weekend so Harvey decided to let her sleep. He put the flowers he'd bought her on the kitchen counter and went into the bedroom to hang up his jacket. He made a few work calls out on the balcony and then came back inside to get a drink. He poured himself a scotch and put the flowers in a vase.

Alex heard the other person in the room and woke up "Harvey?" "Hey sleepy head" he said putting the vase down on the table and walking over to join her on the couch. He lifted her legs and sat next to her, immediately putting her legs back down across his lap. "They for me?" Alex said looking at the flowers and yawning. "Yup. Bluey purple. Your favourite" he said smiling. "Thanks, they're beautiful" Alex said smiling back.

Harvey put his arm along the back of the couch as was relieved when she leaned into him. Alex knew that she didn't need to punish Harvey for how he'd treated her, he was doing that to himself. So when he made gestures she accepted them. She knew it would take them a while to get back to where they were before, but she was confident they'd get there. That night, they didn't make love, she wasn't ready for that level of intimacy yet and Harvey didn't feel that he deserved it. Harvey just pulled her close and they fell asleep safe in the knowledge that they were back together.

After a couple of months the events of that fateful weekend were in the past. They'd managed to move on after a few weeks but now they were back on track and things were better than ever. They were preparing to travel to London for Sophie's wedding and Alex was really looking forward to seeing her best friend getting married.

Harvey was looking forward to the trip too. He hadn't been back to London with Alex yet and he was keen to see her home and meet her friends. Alex lived in the basement apartment of a large Victorian town house in an upscale neighbourhood of London. Her parents owned the house and had converted the basement into an apartment for her when she went to university. Harvey was surprised at how light and airy it was considering it was in the basement but he had to admit, it was beautiful. It had high ceilings and period features and it was so Alex. The large lounge had big comfy couches and lead through to a big open kitchen. She had doors out on to a small terrace and he could see stone steps leading up to the main garden of the house. Her bedroom was very feminine and he saw the sketch of the shoes he'd bought her at the auction hanging next to her dresser. He liked it here, it was peaceful and relaxing. It was the opposite of his condo he realised. His was masculine, modern, stark, minimalist; this was so feminine, classic, plush and cosy.

"Nice picture" he said pointing to the auction sketch. "It reminds me of you when I see it" Alex smiled and continued "I miss you when I'm here". Harvey pulled her into a hug and said "well let's start christening this place so that you can be reminded of me in every room." Alex squealed with delight as he pulled her down onto the bed.

After lunch with her parents upstairs in the main house they got a taxi to Claridges Hotel and checked in for two nights. It was the eve of the wedding and the ceremony and celebrations were taking place here tomorrow and Alex had to be on hand for the bride. Harvey met all of Alex's friends at the rehearsal dinner and was genuinely having a good time. They were a mixed bag and great company; corporate types, entrepreneurs, artists, musicians, eccentrics that didn't have to work for money – none of this mattered as they were great friends. He could see how happy they were to have Alex back and felt guilty that he was the reason they missed her.

Harvey learned that it was British tradition for the bride and groom to part company before midnight as otherwise it was unlucky, so at about 11 o'clock Sophie said goodnight to everyone. As maid of honour, Alex went with her and spent the night in her suite. Harvey also learned that the bride and groom then don't see each other until the ceremony. He thought this was a nice tradition. He thought about him and Alex in that situation and him standing at the alter and turning round to see her walk down the aisle. He'd thought about spending the rest of his life with Alex, but this was the first time he'd thought about marrying her. It didn't scare him he noted.

Harvey had arranged to meet some of Alex's friends in the hotel bar before the ceremony. He was missing her and excited to see her. When he did finally get to see her as the wedding ceremony began he was blown away; she looked beautiful. As the music started, everybody stood up to watch the bride come down the aisle but Harvey couldn't take his eyes off Alex. She was wearing a floor length soft pink gown and carrying a small posy of flowers. Her blond hair was pulled up into a chic style and she had flowers placed in it; she looked ethereal. Alex smiled at him as she walked past and Harvey gave her a wink. As everyone took their seats, Alex adjusted the brides' train and took her bouquet, Harvey then switched his attention to the couple getting married. He noted how blissfully happy they looked and listened intently to what was being said. As he took in every word he realised that he felt like that about Alex, everything the minister said, he felt like that. Did that mean he wanted to get married? He wasn't sure. He honestly thought he'd never marry, but then again, he never thought he'd be in a committed relationship either.

Alex had to go for photos but as soon as she was done she went to find Harvey. She found him laughing and joking with her friends. She was thrilled that he liked them and also that they had welcomed him into the group. They all greeted her and complimented her on how beautiful she looked; she in turn complemented all of them. "And you, mister, you look gorgeous" she said hugging Harvey. Harvey angled his body away from the group to gain a bit of privacy. "You look beautiful" he said and then added "like an angel, or a fairy; I'm not sure" he said pointing to the flowers in her hair. She pretended to hit him with her posy.

They spent the rest of the celebrations eating, drinking, laughing and dancing with Alex's friends. This is what a wedding should be Harvey thought to himself; this is how he wanted their wedding to be.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Both Harvey and Alex threw themselves into work when they got back to New York. Taking a week off had been great but they now had to catch up on things. They'd had such a great time that they agreed they needed to get away again, somewhere tropical, or as Alex had put it "somewhere where I don't need any shoes." Harvey had promised that he would sort something out. Little did he know that later that week it would sort itself out.

Harvey couldn't stop thinking about the wedding when they got back from London. It had had quite a profound effect on him. The happiness that day was infectious and he now understood why people did it. But since they got back he kept seeing signs and reminders like adverts for engagement rings or wedding cars with ribbons on driving by. Or was he just more in tune with these things now that he was more inclined to do it himself?

The most ridiculous nod to weddings came that afternoon when a long-standing client of Harvey's came in for a meeting. James Tutti was a celebrity event planner who specialised in weddings. He was franchising his business overseas and needed Harvey to go over the contract. As they finished up, Donna collected the papers and James cracked his usual joke "so Harvey, when are you going to let me plan your wedding?" This time Harvey's usual answer of "you know I'm not the marrying kind" was replaced by "you can plan my wedding." "What?" Donna and James said in unison. "You're engaged?" James asked. "No, I'm not engaged. But I've got a girlfriend" Harvey said. "Oh my god! New York's most eligible bachelor is off the market? How did I not know this?" James said and then added "does this mean you're definitely not secretly in love with me?" with an exaggerated sad face. Harvey and Donna laughed. "So, let me see her" James demanded. "She's beautiful. And British" Donna said as Harvey scrolled through some photos on his phone. He found his favourite one of Alex. He'd taken it at the wedding. She was stood in front of a window with Sophie and laughing. The way the light was coming through the drapes coupled with how she was dressed that day just made her look magical.

Harvey held out his phone for James to see the photo. Even before James had turned it the right way up he could see the woman in the photo was beautiful, but when he did no one expected what he said next. "Alex Smith is your girlfriend?" James said looking up at Harvey. "You know her?" Harvey asked. "Yeah, we've worked together a few times. She's helped me out with some wedding jewellery for clients and she's curated the jewellery on a couple of my shows. I love her!" James said excitedly. Harvey shook his head and laughed "small world huh?" At that James threw his arms up and exclaimed "oh my god!" Harvey and Donna just looked at him waiting for him to elaborate. James read their expressions and explained "I've designed a range of wedding dresses and I've been searching for the right model for the promo shoot. But they're all so skinny and miserable. Too serious looking. I'm not really happy with the one I've chosen and the shoot is tomorrow. Alex would be perfect! You think she'd do it?" he asked Harvey. "I don't know. Ask her" he said shrugging his shoulders. "Oh please, what woman wouldn't want to get paid for dressing up in fabulous gowns all day? Of course she'll do it" Donna said.

Alex did agree to do it; she was flattered to be asked. She really liked James and wanted to help him out. Plus she loved dressing up so this was going to be fun! As she posed in gown after gown she couldn't help but think about her own wedding. She knew she'd be with Harvey forever; he'd told her she had no choice! But marriage wasn't something Harvey rated. Although Sophie's wedding seemed to have an effect on him. She was snapped out of her daydream when the photographer informed everyone that he had the shot and was ready for the next dress. As Alex went to the changing area she saw Harvey leaning against a pillar at the back of the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "James said I should come down and see how good you're doing" he said putting a hand on James' shoulder by way of thanks. "She's doing a great job" James said. Alex got changed into the next dress and had her hair and make-up retouched. "You look beautiful" Harvey said as they walked over to the studio area before joking "he's a lucky man." "Hey Harvey, will you just get in the shot with Alex for a minute. I wasn't sure if I should have a 'groom' in some of the photos. You're in a suit so you're the closest thing we have. Don't worry I won't use them. It's just so I can see what it would look like" James said. Harvey pulled a face at James but reluctantly got in the shot. James directed them and the photographer fired off some shots. When they went to look at the monitors they could see they were great photos. "You make a handsome couple" James smiled. "Email those to me" Harvey said giving his card to James' assistant.

"Where have you been" Donna said as Harvey sat down at his desk. "Out" was all he replied. Donna sat down opposite him and started talking but Harvey wasn't listening; he was too busy looking through the photos that had just been emailed to him. "You're not listening to me are you?" Donna said. "No" Harvey replied without looking up. "What are you looking at?" she said moving round his desk to see. "What are you doing in the photos?" she asked. "James wanted to see what it would look like with a guy in them too. She looks great huh?" he said. "She looks beautiful" Donna agreed. All this wedding stuff was getting ridiculous Harvey thought to himself. Was someone trying to tell him something? Signs didn't get more obvious than posing as a bride and groom with the woman you love did they? That's it, he thought, I'm going to do it. I'm going to propose.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Later that week one of Harvey's biggest clients, Jim Jones of Jones Inc., had come in for a meeting. They'd avoided a huge settlement and the Client could not have been more grateful. They were sat in Harvey's office having a celebratory scotch and he'd let Mike join them as he'd done well on this one and deserved to be here. Donna had noticed this and thought Harvey was right to reward Mike like that. She listened to them on the intercom trading anecdotes and laughing as she typed up the meeting notes.

"So, you of to your Caribbean island this summer?" Harvey asked Jim. "Yeah, we leave in a few weeks. Spending the summer there with the kids" he said before adding "got some friends joining us from time to time. Looking forward to it. Especially after the last few weeks." "Jim owns an island in the Caribbean" Harvey said to Mike. "Nice" Mike said nodding his head. Harvey turned to Jim and said "Good. Enjoy it. You deserve it." "What about you? You ever going to take a vacation?" Jim asked Harvey. "Actually I am" Harvey said. Mike shot a look at Harvey and then to Donna, whose head had already shot up at the comment. "Good, glad to hear it. You deserve one. Where you going?" Jim asked. "Nothing booked yet. The world is our oyster" Harvey said leaning back in his chair. "Our?" Jim asked. "My girlfriend and I" Harvey said before continuing "I promised her we'd go somewhere exotic, somewhere we don't have to wear shoes" they all laughed and Harvey added "it needs to be somewhere special. I'm going to propose."

"Harvey that's fantastic news. Congratulations!" Jim said leaning over to shake Harvey's hand. Mike's neck practically snapped as his head flew up, Harvey was busy with Jim so he looked at Donna who was staring right at him with her jaw on the floor. "She hasn't said yes yet Jim" Harvey said shaking his head. "Of course she'll say yes!" Jim exclaimed and then said "Harvey, come to the island. Ask her on the island. It's beautiful. You can stay in one of the beach villas. You'll have as much privacy as you need, but you can come over to the main house whenever you like. You'll love it and you don't need shoes!" "Jim, I appreciate the offer, but I couldn't. It's your family vacation" Harvey said. "Nonsense, you're coming. Get Donna to call Evelyn and she'll sort it all out for you, you can use the jet too." Jim said. "Jim I don't know what to say. Thank you" Harvey said shaking the man's hand.

Once Jim Jones had gone Mike and Donna practically fell over each other trying to get to Harvey first. "You're going to propose?" Donna asked just ahead of Mike's "this is awesome dude!" Harvey sat down at his desk and said "firstly, I thought I told you to never call me dude. And secondly, yeah I'm going to propose." Mike and Donna were like excited little puppies Harvey thought. It was sweet really and he was glad that they thought it was a good idea.

On his way home that evening Harvey took a little detour. When he got home Alex was out so he placed what he'd purchased on her side of the bed. Later that evening, after dinner, Alex went into the bedroom "Harvey?" she shouted. Harvey smiled to himself and walked through to meet her. "What's this?" she said pointing to the Marc Jacobs tote on the bed. "Open it" he instructed. She did as she was told and pulled out a bikini, kaftan and some sunglasses. A huge grin broke out on her face and she was buzzing with excitement. "I thought you might need them" Harvey said. "When?" she asked clapping her hands together excitedly. "In a few weeks, when we go to a private island in the Caribbean" he answered. "Oh my god Harvey! That's amazing! I can't wait!" Alex said jumping up wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Harvey Specter" Alex said kissing him. "I love you too Alex Smith" he said back. 'Alex Smith' he thought to himself, hopefully not for long, Alex Specter sounded much better.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Harvey and Alex went for a morning run through the park. This included the obligatory detour past what was now known as 'their' tree. Even though they were both in their own little worlds with their ear buds in listening to their own running music they acknowledged this special spot. They simultaneously turned to look at each other as they passed the tree; Alex with a smile on her face and Harvey winking back.

They slowed their pace about half a block from Harvey's building and as they rounded the corner they were down to a walking pace. As had become customary, Harvey threw his arm around Alex's shoulders for this last part of their journey. It was in moments like this that Harvey couldn't believe how much his life had changed over the last six months. He couldn't imagine life without Alex and he'd never been happier.

As they entered Harvey's building they said good morning to Cedric who had just arrived for his shift. Alex assumed that the beautiful young girl with him must be his daughter Jasmine. Alex had heard all about her from Cedric; he was so proud of her. Cedric's wife had passed when Jasmine was a baby so that little girl was his life. "Alex, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Alex." "Nice to meet you Alex" the very polite young girl said holding out her hand. "You too Jasmine. Your dad's told me all about you. It's great to finally meet you" Alex said taking the girl's hand and shaking it.

"Alex is the future Mrs Harvey Specter" Cedric teased looking at his daughter. Harvey felt a rush of panic and then reminded himself that Cedric always said this, even before Harvey had decided to propose to Alex. Alex just laughed it off with her usual reply "come on Cedric, you know I'm saving myself for you!" Although part of her liked the idea of being the future Mrs Harvey Specter, Alex knew that Harvey would need a lot more time to be ready for that kind of commitment.

"So, what brings you down here kiddo?" Harvey asked Jasmine. Harvey had seen this girl grow up, she was a toddler when he'd moved into this building and he'd see her with Cedric regularly. She was growing up fast he thought to himself. "I'm buying a dress for my birthday party" she replied. "She turns 14 later this month and we're having a barbeque at the house" Cedric explained and then continued "she's talked me into buying her a new dress. Mario's going to cover for me for an hour." Jasmine went into the back office to hang up her bag and while she was gone Cedric whispered "my heart breaks at times like this. It should be her mom going with her. What do I know about dresses?!" Jasmine re-joined the group and smiled. Her dad had told her about Harvey's girlfriend, even without make up on and in her running clothes she looked as beautiful as he'd described, she thought to herself.

"I'll take Jasmine shopping for a dress if you like" Alex offered and then added "I mean. If you don't mind. I don't want to tread on anyone's toes." Jasmine beamed and looked at her dad for his blessing. "Thank you Alex, but you don't have to do that. I know you're a busy lady" Cedric said and Jasmine's smile disappeared. "Honestly, I don't mind! Harvey's busy this morning so I was going to go shopping for vacation clothes. But that can wait. I'd love to take her" she said smiling at Jasmine and then added "I don't need and excuse to go shopping for dresses!" "Please dad" Jasmine said. "Well as long as you don't mind" Cedric said to Alex. "Not at all" she said and then turned to Jasmine and added "we'll have a great time. Bit of shopping, bit of lunch". Jasmine looked like she was about to burst with excitement Harvey thought to himself. He looked at Alex smiling at the young girl with her arm around her and thought about how amazing Alex was. She didn't have to do this, but that's just how she was. So kind, so giving. God, he loved this woman. "Right then, give me half an hour to get showered and we'll hit the shops" Alex said to Jasmine. Jasmine beamed back and said "thanks Alex." "Thank you Alex, you're an angel" Cedric said.

As they rode the elevator up to the condo Harvey scooped Alex up into a hug and kissed her. "Mmmmm, what's that for?" she asked enjoying it. "For what you did down there. You've just made that girl's day and Cedric's too" Harvey said. "What Cedric said was so sad. I just wanted to do something nice for them" Alex said and added "besides, you're busy with Mike this morning so this works out perfectly." Harvey had reluctantly agreed to go suit shopping with Mike later that morning. Mike was ready to spend some decent money on some suits and had asked Harvey to go with him. Harvey pulled a face at Alex. "Oh come on, you make out you've got better things to do but you're secretly flattered that he asked you to go with him" she said. Harvey shook his head as he opened the front door.

Half an hour later Alex was ready to leave. She kissed Harvey goodbye. "I'll call you when we're done. We can grab a drink" Harvey said kissing her. "OK, see you later" she said kissing him back.

"Right then young lady. Are you ready?" Alex asked Jasmine. "Yes" she beamed. Cedric thanked Alex again and said "I've given her some money. It's not as much as I wish I could give her but it'll buy her a dress and some other stuff from those stores her and her friends like". "Great. I'll try and get her back with some money left in her purse!" Alex promised and added "maybe if she sees something else it can be a birthday present from Harvey and I?" "No, no. No need for that Alex, you're kind enough to take her out" Cedric said. "Nonsense, if I want to treat her, I will! Think of all the things I'm sure you've done for Harvey over the years, consider this payback!" Alex said with a smile. Cedric shook his head and laughed saying "have fun girls" as he waved them off.

Alex took Jasmine to all of her favourite stores. They'd found a dress as well as shoes and accessories for her party, and about six other outfits. Alex didn't let Jasmine spend any money. This was her and Harvey's treat she'd told the young girl. As they ate lunch Jasmine suggested that she buy her dad a gift with her money before they return. Alex thought this was a great idea. "He lost his pen last week. I could get him a new one" Jasmine suggested. "Perfect" Alex said so they stopped off at a stationery store on their way back and Jasmine picked out a black and silver pen with 'World's Best Dad' written on it. "He'll love it" Alex said with a lump in her throat.

When Harvey came down around lunch time Cedric thanked him again for what Alex was doing. "She's a keeper Harvey" Cedric said. Harvey smiled and said "Yeah, she is" he said. Cedric detected something more by Harvey's tone of voice and the look on his face. Cedric gave him a look that asked thousand questions. This whole proposal thing had got Harvey acting very out of character at times, it had got him excited. Excited to tell people his good news; even though it hadn't happened yet! "Harvey?" Cedric pushed. A smile broke out on Harvey's face and he said "you know where going on vacation next week? Well I'm going to propose." Cedric couldn't contain his happiness "Harvey! My Man! That's fantastic!" he said coming out from behind his desk to give Harvey a bear hug. Slapping him on the back Cedric added "congrats man!" "I haven't asked her yet Cedric!" Harvey said. "But when you do, she'll say yes" Cedric replied. "I hope so. But don't say anything ok? It's a surprise" Harvey warned playfully.

At that moment Alex and Jasmine walked through the doors carrying lots of bags. "Oh my! That haul looks like it cost more than a hundred bucks" Cedric said looking at Alex with disapproval. "What we spent is none of your concern" Alex said in mock seriousness and added "Jasmine still has money let in her purse as promised. We got her a party outfit and a few other essentials." "Essentials?" Cedric asked. "Yes, essentials" Alex confirmed. Alex looked at Harvey and smiled, he just raised his eyebrows at her. "So you two had a good time?" Harvey asked Jasmine. "We had an amazing time!" she gushed and added "we went for lunch to a fancy place and we had cocktails." "Non-alcoholic!" Alex added looking at Cedric.

"Well I need to go and meet Mike" Harvey said. "Haven't you been yet?" Alex asked. "No, he's running late… For a change" Harvey said rolling his eyes. Well I might as well go and do that vacation shopping I had planned" Alex said taking Harvey's arm. Jasmine was already behind the desk pulling her new clothes out of their bags to show her dad. "Thank you" Cedric mouthed to Alex who smiled back. "Well, I've had a wonderful morning. Enjoy your party Jasmine" Alex said as they turned to leave. Jasmine ran out from behind the desk to give Alex a massive hug saying "thanks Alex. You're the best. Will you come to my party? Harvey can come too?" Alex looked at Harvey who was smiling at the scene before him "Well, if Harvey can come too, I'd love to come. That ok Cedric?" Alex said. "Absolutely, we'd be honoured" he said with a smile. "Well I guess we'll see you there then" Harvey said leading Alex out of the building. As they walked through the doors Alex heard Jasmine say "I got you a present Dad" and she smiled.

"You don't mind do you?" Alex said as they turned the corner. Harvey thought for a second and said "you know what; the pre-Alex Harvey would have hated the idea and made up some bullshit story about being busy. But the post-Alex Harvey doesn't mind at all" giving her a squeeze. "The pre-Alex Harvey wouldn't have got an invite" Alex deadpanned.

They parted ways when they got to Fifth Avenue. Harvey headed to his tailors to meet Mike and Alex headed straight for her favourite stores for some vacation essentials. Alex had been shopping for about an hour and had already picked up a sundress, bikini and hat. She got side-tracked by some heels, some red soled heels; she hadn't bought any in a while she thought. As she picked up a particularly sexy black pair a voice behind her whispered "step away from the heels!" Alex turned to see Donna standing there grinning at her. "Hey Donna! How are you?" she asked. "I'm good. You?" Donna asked. "Yeah, not bad. I'm meant to be shopping for vacation clothes but I got distracted! To be honest I've been shopping all day and I could do with a drink but I'm killing time waiting for Harvey to finish with Mike" Alex said. "Oh yeah, they've gone suit shopping. So sweet!" Donna quipped and added "if you wanna go for a drink I'll go with you. There's a great place round the corner with a roof terrace. Besides, we've got a lot to catch up on." "OK. Sounds good. Lead the way" Alex agreed.

Donna led Alex out of the store and to the bar. She was looking forward to this. She liked Alex and wanted to get to know her better. She was going to be Harvey's wife after all.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The two women settled in at a table on the edge of the terrace. They had an amazing view of the city. "This place is amazing!" Alex said. "I know right. I came here on a date a while ago" Donna said. "Oooo a date; how did that go?" Alex asked. "The venue was the best thing about it" Donna quipped and they both laughed.

After a general catch up their second Bellini arrived and Alex texted Harvey to let him know that she'd bumped into Donna and where they'd gone for drinks. "So, how are things now?" Donna asked. "With Harvey?" Alex clarified. "Yeah, I get the impression that everything's back to normal, if not better than ever. But you both went through the ringer a few months back."

"Yeah, you could say that!" Alex said then continued "things are back to normal and they are better than ever. I'm so happy. And I think Harvey is too." "Oh, he is" Donna assured her. Alex said "that weekend was tough. It took me a while to get past it. But I knew that I couldn't let it be the end of us." "Exactly" Donna agreed before adding "Alex, I've known Harvey a long time and I've never seen him this happy. Honestly, I didn't think he was capable of being this happy. He's a changed man. He's even different at work. Everyone is thankful that he has you. Please don't ever leave him – for my sake!" They both laughed at this.

"Thanks Donna, it means a lot coming from you. I know how important you are to him so yeah, thanks" Alex said. "So you're not pissed at me for 'facilitating' your reconciliation? Besides, Henry started it!" Donna said. Alex laughed and said "of course not. If Harvey and I didn't have true friends like you and Henry then we might not be together now. Thank you for interfering!" Donna laughed and said "Mike too. This relationship has been a team effort at times!" They laughed and Alex said "well, cheers to you and your team" raising her glass. "Cheers" Donna said clicking Alex's glass and laughing.

Harvey and Mike could see the two women laughing and toasting something as they made their way along the terrace. "You two look like you're having fun" Harvey said as they reached the table. "We are!" the two women said in unison and started laughing again. Harvey just looked at Mike and raised an eyebrow, Mike laughed. "You two drinking and laughing makes me nervous" Harvey said taking a seat next to Alex. He leaned over to kiss her and Mike took a seat next to Donna. "Why, what are you hiding?" Alex teased. "Nothing, but it just feels like you're conspiring against me" he explained. "You sound paranoid" Mike pointed out. "Thanks Mike! You're meant to be on my side!" Harvey said and then added "I can't believe I'm spending my weekend with you guys!" sitting back with mock moodiness. "Harvey, you love us like family" Donna pointed out. The fact that he didn't reply spoke volumes.

They spent the rest of the afternoon up there on the terrace laughing, drinking, eating and generally having a great time. Alex loved the relationship these three had with each other and she was so happy that Harvey had these people in his life. The banter he shared with Donna cracked him up; she really held her own against him. As for Mike, he was adorable. He obviously looked up to Harvey but they too shared great banter. This was his family Alex realised, and they'd welcomed her in with open arms.

Alex's phone rang so she excused herself to take the call. When she came back Harvey wasn't sure if something was wrong. "Everything ok?" he asked. "Yeah, fine. Erm, Dan and I have our first gig on Friday night!" "Baby that's amazing" Harvey said hugging her. "It's scary" she corrected. Donna congratulated her saying "I can't wait to hear you sing." Mike then snapped out of his thoughts saying "I'm sorry, I was just getting over the fact that Harvey used the word 'baby'. Congratulations though Alex, I'll be there. Rachel too." Harvey scowled at Mike. "What?! I just didn't have you down as the 'baby' type" Mike said. "You're fired" Harvey deadpanned.

Friday rolled around all too quickly for Alex's liking. She'd been rehearsing with Dan all week, and for months before that, but she was still nervous; excited but nervous none the less. Alex spent the morning packing for their vacation as they were flying out tomorrow afternoon. She then spent the afternoon with Dan rehearsing for tonight's gig. They went over to sound check at Clyde's Bar in the afternoon.

Harvey had a relatively straight forward day, which he was thankful for because he was determined to get to Clyde's on time. He'd got Donna to call ahead and reserve a group of tables for them and for Henry and their friends. Donna was coming and was bringing a date; she'd warned Harvey not to be a dick as she really liked this one. Mike and Rachel were coming too. Jessica couldn't make it so Harvey had decided not to ask Louis so that Mike and Rachel could relax and not be in 'secret mode' for the night.

Just before they all left the office Harvey went to see Jessica. He was going on vacation tomorrow for a week so he needed to speak to her about a few things. Once all the business was out of the way Harvey said "there was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Jessica got up from behind her desk and went over to her couch "that sounds ominous" she said as she sat down. "No, just something I wanted you to know" Harvey said. He was slightly nervous about how she'd react. He respected this woman and wanted her to be on board with this. "Spit it out Harvey" Jessica said becoming impatient. Harvey took a seat next to her and said "I'm going to ask Alex to marry me while we're away". "Harvey, that's fantastic news" Jessica said smiling at him. Jessica didn't gush; Harvey knew this was as much as he'd get out of her. He knew she was on board and genuinely pleased for him. "Good, well I'll see you in a week then" he said getting up to leave. Jessica got up too and called after him "Harvey, this is good. I'm really happy for you. You deserve this. She's an amazing woman." Harvey smiled and nodded at his boss and she did the same back.

They all got to the bar at about 8 o'clock and took their seats at their reserved tables. Henry and his friends were already there so Harvey introduced him to Mike and Rachel. Donna gave him a hug and introduced him to her date. Alex arrived with Dan about 20 minutes later. She greeted everyone and thanked them all for coming. She had a beer to calm her nerves and was happy when she started to feel more excited than nervous after a while.

They took to the stage to much applause. She looked so beautiful up there Harvey thought. He sat there staring at her full of pride that she was his. She had on dark rinse skinny jeans with a loose black vest and red heels that matched her red lips. She'd put on a long necklace she'd bought that week from Tiffany, it reached her stomach and had a key hanging on it. She'd pulled her hair up loosely on top of her head and some strands of hair had escaped and fell around her face. She looked effortlessly beautiful he thought; perfect for the occasion.

When Alex started to sing Harvey took great pleasure in watching everyone's reactions. Donna's mouth fell open in awe. Harvey smiled at her and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'pretty awesome huh?' she just managed to mouth 'wow' at him. Each song got a bigger response from the audience than the last and she was doing a great job up there. Donna had noticed how Harvey watched Alex. He was mesmerised by her. Mike had noticed it too and leaned over to Donna and whispered "look at him. He loves her so much. Can you believe it?!" Donna smiled at him "I know. Thank god he found her. Now we can all have personal lives!" They raised their glasses to this and laughed.

Alex and Dan's second set was even more well received than the first. The crowd loved them. They performed an extra two songs by way of an encore and finally got to sit down with their friends at a little past 11 o'clock. Some of Dan's friends were at the bar and Harvey recognised them from the Ape & Apple so invited them to come and sit with the group. Everyone congratulated Alex and Dan on a great set. Donna and Rachel cornered Alex to tell her how amazing they thought her voice was. "Seriously, you were awesome" Donna said. Rachel agreed saying "you almost made me cry at one point." "She's a wuss but that's still a compliment" Donna added poking Rachel. "Thanks ladies. It means a lot" Alex said and then added "Harvey's probably too dumb to realise that you're actually here to support him more than me, but I really appreciate it." Donna smiled at Alex's insight. "There you go ladies" Harvey interrupted by putting down another bottle of champagne in front of them. "Keep 'em coming!" Donna ordered and Harvey rolled his eyes at her. Everyone stayed and drank, talking and laughing, dancing and generally having a great time, until the early hours of the morning.

When it finally became time to leave Harvey and Alex said goodnight to everyone and they all wished them a good vacation. Just before they left Donna and Mike pulled him aside and wished him luck. Donna gave him strict instructions to get in touch as soon as it was official; there was no doubt in her mind that Alex would say yes. Henry hugged them both good night and whispered "good luck" in Harvey's ear. Harvey smiled at him and said "thanks for everything Henry." After all, Henry's help over the last few weeks was going to make this proposal perfect.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Ray was downstairs waiting to drive Harvey and Alex to the private airfield where Jim Jones' private jet was waiting to fly them to the Caribbean. "Have a great vacation guys" Cedric said as they left the building. Not before he'd wished Harvey luck quietly on his way out. As they drove to the airfield and they left the city behind them Harvey's mind drifted to how many people had wished him luck and genuinely seemed to care about them. It felt good. He hadn't felt that before. He realised just how many good friends they had. Especially Donna, Mike and Henry; they almost felt like family. Jeeze, he was going soft in his old age he thought to himself! He smiled over at Alex; this was all down to her he thought. His happiness and the positive affect it was having on his friendships was all down to this amazing woman.

The jet was waiting for them when they arrived. Harvey told Alex to climb aboard as he helped Ray unload their bags. "Have a great time and good luck Harvey" Ray said. "Thanks Ray" he replied. He'd let Ray in on his plans earlier in the week; he just couldn't keep it to himself. God, he hoped she did say yes; too many people knew that he was going to do it!

Harvey climbed aboard the jet and after a short introduction from their captain they were up in the air. There was no stewardess on board but plenty of food and drinks for them to help themselves to. Harvey was glad of the privacy; he hadn't seen much of Alex yesterday and wanted her all to himself. They had a few glasses of champagne and some strawberries and toasted "to rest and relaxation on our vacation" Alex said, "to us" Harvey said.

"So, are you a member of the mile high club?" Harvey asked Alex leaning forward. "Actually, I am" she replied knowing full well that Harvey would be too. He cocked his head and raised his eyebrows at this, seemingly impressed. He motioned for Alex to sit in his lap "Care to renew your membership?" he growled into her ear and he kissed her neck. Alex giggled and put down her glass saying "where do I sign?"

When they landed on the main island and got off the plane they could feel the warm evening air on their skin. "Welcome, good flight?" the airport manager asked. "Thank you. Amazing flight" Harvey said winking at Alex making her blush a little. He was right of course; the flight had been particularly amazing Alex thought to herself remembering their steamy journey.

They got on a buggy that took them to their boat. The island was only a 30 minute boat ride away and the sun was low in the sky as they made their way to paradise. They sat in comfortable silence at the back of the boat, Harvey with a protective arm around Alex as they watched the sun edge closer to the horizon. Before long they could see their island appearing in the distance. As they got closer they could see tiki torches on the beach and they could hear music. They were met on the jetty by some island staff who took their bags and led them to their beach villa.

The villa was at the far end of the beach and it was perfect. It had an enormous bed looking out of huge sliding glass doors that opened out onto a private balcony. There was a giant hammock and loungers on their balcony and steps leading down to the beach. This really was paradise Harvey thought. There was a note on their bed from Jim telling them to make themselves at home and to come over to the main house when they were ready. They were invited to join his family for dinner tonight.

Alex climbed into the hammock and said "come here and watch the sunset with me." Harvey did as he was told and climbed in next to her careful not to flip them both out of the hammock. "I love sunsets" Alex said snuggling in to Harvey. "Me too" he said kissing the top of her head. Harvey had never really thought about sunsets much before he met Alex. Not long after they got together she'd made him sit with her on his balcony under a blanket and watch the sun go down. He had to admit they were pretty special now, maybe just because she was there though. "I'm going to watch this every night were here, it's stunning" she said. Harvey pulled her close and said "I love you". Alex looked up at him and smiled "I love you too" she said and kissed him.

Once the sun had set they showered and changed for dinner and headed out to the main house which was at the other end of the beach. "No shoes required" Harvey said as they walked along the beach. "Perfect" Alex replied putting her arm around his waist and added "the beach look suits you". "You think? I could get used to it" Harvey said. "Don't get me wrong, no one wears a suit quite like you do, but you look sexy now too" she said. He really did, Alex had never seen him looking this relaxed and casual and they'd only been here a few hours. He had on some soft grey linen trousers and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and he looked sexy as hell.

As they approached the main house they heard Jim howl "Harvey Specter, you made it". He was sat at an enormous dining table with a group of people and got up to greet them. "Jim, this is Alex. Alex, this is Jim" Harvey said. "Pleasure to meet you" Alex said kissing his cheek and then added "thank you so much for inviting us to your island. It's beautiful." "You're welcome! Just wait 'til you wake up to the sunshine in the morning. You aint seen nothing yet" he said. "Seriously, thanks Jim. This is amazing" Harvey said shaking his hand. "No problem Harvey. Like I said; have as much or as little privacy as you want. You can eat at your villa, just call the staff or you can come over here at meal times to eat with us. It's entirely up to you. Hang out at your villa, or here at the main house, go for walks, use the sporting equipment; the island is yours" Jim said.

Jim took them over to where everyone was sat. He introduced them to his family; his wife and four kids. His brother was also there with his wife and two kids. He also had some friends there. Harvey recognised some pretty big hitters from the city and counted about 20 people. He might get some clients out of this, so might Alex, he thought looking at some of the jewellery on show. They settled down for a delicious dinner and drank plenty of wine. It was a great group of people, really fun and outgoing. Harvey wasn't usually one to socialise like this, he felt it was forced fun. But he was feeling relaxed and was genuinely having a good time. Alex was busy chatting to some of the wives so she was obviously enjoying herself too.

Harvey was on his way back from the bathroom when Jim found him and asked "so you still planning on popping the question?" "Yeah, I am" he replied with a smile. "When?" Jim asked. "Well I thought we'd settle in and find our feet tomorrow, so I was thinking Monday. Alex loves sunsets so I thought I'd do it then" Harvey said. "Sounds good" Jim replied and then added "we could have a big beach barbeque and party to celebrate if you like." Again, Harvey would usually shy away from this kind of thing, wanting to keep things private, but something felt different, this felt like cause to celebrate. "Yeah, ok. That sounds great" Harvey said. "Great, I'll order in more champagne" Jim said before slapping Harvey on the back and going back to the dinner table.

They walked back along the beach to their villa sometime after midnight with the moonlight bouncing off the water. They christened their enormous bed and drifted off to the sound of the ocean.

They spent the next few days lying out in the sun, swimming in the ocean, jet skiing, snorkelling and socialising. They made sure they got enough privacy too though. They both looked healthy thanks to their sun kissed skin and despite answering a few emails, they both managed to leave work alone.

It was Monday, they'd spent the afternoon up at the main house with everyone else playing beach sports and generally having a good time. Jim had invited them to a beach barbeque that evening so they'd decided to go back to their villa to relax for a few hours and to watch that sunset Alex had become so fond of.

While Harvey checked his email, Alex went for a shower. When she came out she collapsed on the bed wrapped in a fluffy white towel and said "paradise is exhausting!" Harvey joined her on the bed and kissed her saying "have a little sleep while I shower." Alex did as she was told and closed her eyes as Harvey got off the bed. When he was came out the bathroom Alex was fast asleep so he left her alone and answered some more emails.

A little later Harvey woke Alex with a kiss and said "wake up sleepy head; you don't want to miss your sunset." Alex smiled and kissed him back. Alex threw on a sundress and went to lie in the hammock. She couldn't see Harvey inside the villa preparing the champagne or retrieving the little black leather box from his suitcase.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Harvey joined her in the hammock to watch the sunset. It really was beautiful he thought. Alex put her head on his shoulder, just where it fit perfectly, and her hand on his chest and sighed. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, perfect" she said and then added "are you? You're heart's beating fast." "Must be getting unfit, I just ran out here from the bathroom" Harvey bluffed and then added "you know what we need? Champagne." "Oooo, yes, that's exactly what we need. A sunset, a hammock and champagne; bliss" Alex said smiling.

Harvey got out of the hammock and went inside, the last thing he needed right now was his racing heart rate giving the game away. He put the small leather box in his pocket, picked up the champagne bottle and two glasses and headed out to the balcony. He popped the cork on the champagne and poured two glasses.

Alex smiled as Harvey planted a kiss on her forehead. Her attention never leaving the sunset as he bent down to put her glass on the floor next to the hammock. A few moments later though her attention turned back to Harvey as he hadn't moved from her side. He was kneeling next to her and looked very serious, nervous even. "You ok?" she asked lazily placing her hand on his cheek. Harvey turned his head to kiss her palm and smiled. It was now or never he thought.

Harvey put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black leather box. Alex recognised it as a Tiffany engagement ring box and the realisation of what was happening hit her as she also noticed that he was down on one knee. Her hands shot up to her mouth as she whispered "oh my god", she sat up in the hammock and stared at Harvey. He looked at her and said "Alex, I love you so much I can't even put it into words. You're amazing" then he took her hand and continued "you've changed my life and I never want to be without you. I would be the proudest man alive if you were my wife. Alex, will you marry me?

Alex was crying tears of pure joy by the time Harvey had finished talking and managed to get out a "yes" in between sobs. "You will?!" Harvey beamed. "Yes! Yes I will!" she cried. Harvey scooped her up into a hug and spun her round kissing her. "Oh my god Alex, thank you" he whispered into her ear. "I love you" she said burying her head in his neck.

"So I got you this" Harvey said holding up the box between them and opening it. Alex started crying again when she saw it. Inside the box was Alex's dream engagement ring. If she could have chosen it herself; this would have been it. It was a stunning five carat cushion cut Tiffany Legacy ring. "Harvey, it's perfect" she said. Harvey took it out of the box and slid it onto Alex's finger. It fit perfectly. "It's official now" Harvey smiled and continued "you're mine. Forever." "Fine by me" Alex said kissing her fiancé.

Harvey handed Alex her glass of champagne and clinked it with his saying "to my beautiful fiancé." Alex smiled and said "to us." After a sip Harvey said "let's watch the rest of this sunset so we can remember it forever." They got into the hammock and cuddled watching the remains of the sun disappear over the horizon. Alex couldn't help looking admiringly at her ring. Harvey laughed at this and said "you know how nerve wracking it is to buy an engagement ring for a diamond and jewellery expert?!" She laughed and said "I guess. But you did a great job. I've loved this ring for years." Harvey smiled smugly saying "I know you have." "Did you speak to Henry?" Alex quizzed. "I may have consulted him" Harvey confessed and then added "I mean, who wouldn't ask your best friend… that works for Tiffany for help?!"

They laughed and Alex said "I can't believe he managed to keep it a secret." "I threatened to have him killed if he didn't" Harvey deadpanned. Alex examined her ring again "it's a stunning diamond Harvey." "I know" he said and then added "you appraised it for Henry last month." "Did I?" she asked surprised. "Henry and I agreed that you needed to think it was a beautiful stone so it was one of the ones you looked at for him last month. When you appraised it, you told him it was the best one of that size you'd seen in a long time and that you thought it was stunning so he set it aside for me." "I love the fact you two conspired together on this" she said twisting her hand so that the light bounced of her twinkling diamond. "Henry told me you loved the Legacy ring over anything I could buy elsewhere and that you wouldn't want one any bigger than that" Harvey said. "He knows me well" Alex said and added "it's absolutely perfect Harvey; exactly what I would have chosen. Honestly."

As they kissed Alex suddenly pulled away and said "oh my god, we need to tell people! They're not going to believe this!" "Oh, I think a few people will" Harvey said. "Who did you tell already?" Alex asked poking him playfully. "Quite a few people knew I was going to ask. I just couldn't help it! I was so excited it just kind of slipped out a few times" he said. "How many times?" Alex asked. "Donna, Mike, Jessica… Henry… Ray… Cedric… Jim… your parents" he said sheepishly. "My parents?!" Alex exclaimed. "Well, I asked your dad for his blessing and I'm assuming he told your mom." Harvey shrugged. "Oh Harvey. That's so sweet. When? How?" Alex said hugging him. "I called him up. I didn't know how or when I was going to ask you at the time; just that I was going to, soon. So I just told him how much I loved you and that I promised to always take care of you. I said that one day I was gonna marry you, and asked if that would be ok?" Harvey said kissing the top of her head and added "I mean it Alex. I promise to always love you and protect you." "I know Harvey. I trust you" she replied.

"Now let's go consummate this engagement. I want to make love to my fiancé!" Harvey declared. Alex giggled as he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

As they lay in bed a while later Alex called her parents to tell them the good news; they were thrilled. She also called Henry and put him on speaker. He was equally as ecstatic and screamed down the phone. They both laughed at him and he said "I'm so happy for you guys; I'm actually crying! Now get off the phone and go have sex!" Henry ordered. They laughed again and Alex said "we're one step ahead of you darling!" Henry laughed and Harvey said "thanks for all you help Henry, she loves the ring. Couldn't have done it without your help." They said goodbye and Harvey emailed Donna, Mike and Jessica a simple 'She said yes!' They both then sent messages to their close friends and waited for the replies. They came thick and fast and they enjoyed lying there reading all of the messages of love and congratulations.

Over at the main house at the other end of the beach Jim Jones' phone chimed with a new email. He'd been waiting to hear from Harvey all evening so was relieved when he saw the email was from him. "She said yes!" he shouted to everyone holding his phone in the air and then added "Right then, we've got a party to host."

Meanwhile, back in the office Mike came running down the corridor to Donna's desk; she wasn't there. "Damn it" he said to himself. She must be in the file room he thought and ran off in that direction. "You get his email" he panted as he bust through the file room door spotting Donna cursing at the copy machine. "What? Who's? Harvey's?" she said distracted by the uncooperative machine. "Yes, Harvey's!" Mike exclaimed and then added "she said yes!" as he walked towards the redhead. A smile broke out across Donna's face and she hugged Mike. Shocked, Mike said "erm, thanks" looking confused. "Well, he's not here for me to hug is he? So you'll have to do!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mike let out a laugh. Donna said "god bless that woman. She's the best thing that ever happened to him… Apart from me." "And me" Mike added. Donna looked thoughtful and said "this is amazing; for us." "Why?" Mike asked. "Because he's going to be in the best mood when he gets back. Happy Harvey equals easier time for Donna and Mike" she stated. Mike nodded and smiled saying "nice!"

Back in the Caribbean, Harvey and Alex were celebrating their news with everyone and having a great time. They'd enjoying a barbeque on the beach with plenty of champagne and they were now dancing barefoot in the sand. Harvey leaned in and kissed Alex and said "I'm so happy." She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder and said "I've never been happier."

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The minute Harvey stepped out of the elevator on Monday morning he could feel everyone's eyes on him. This wasn't particularly unusual, but it did feel different. This morning they were looking at him because this was the first time they'd seen him since hearing 'the news'.

'The news' of course was that Harvey Specter was engaged and it had spread like wildfire. Mainly because no one ever thought he'd commit to one woman; never mind get engaged.

"Morning Donna" he said with a smile as he got to her desk. "Harvey" she said with a huge grin. She stood and waited for him to go in to his office. Once they were both inside they both just stood there and smiled at each other. They'd known each other so long that sometimes they didn't need to speak; a look or a smile was all that was needed. She walked towards him and hugged him saying "I'm so happy for you Harvey." He was initially shocked by Donna's gesture but life with Alex had softened him somewhat so he hugged her back and said "thanks Donna."

"So you had a good trip? She asked and added "you look rested." "Yeah it was amazing. Beautiful. I actually managed to relax and enjoyed it." "Good. Because things haven't slowed down here and you've got a packed schedule. Your news made Page 6 by the way! I've left it on your desk" Donna said. Harvey walked over to his desk and picked up the newspaper. There it was in black and white 'one of the city's most eligible bachelors, Harvey Specter, is officially off the market' and they'd used the photo of him and Alex taken at the Tiffany Ball. He smiled to himself and said "how times have changed huh Donna?"

Just then Mike walked into the office saying "hey, you're back! And tan. And blonde?!" motioning to Harvey's hair that had been lightened slightly by the sun. Harvey ducked away from Mike's hand as it threatened to touch his hair and pulled an unimpressed face, rolling his eyes at Donna. "Welcome back!" she said laughing and went back to her cubicle.

Harvey sat down at his desk; Mike took a seat opposite him and said "congratulations Harvey. I'm super stoked for you and Alex." "Thanks Mike" he said smiling. "So when are we going out to celebrate? We are all going out to celebrate right?" Mike asked and then added "I'll speak to Donna; she's probably already got it covered." "Probably" Harvey agreed and then said "right, where are we up to with everything" getting back to business.

Mike was right, Donna did have it covered and had already booked a large booth at one of the city's newest bars for that Friday night. She'd invited Jessica, Mike, Rachel and even Louis and was very pleased when they'd all accepted without hesitation. It wasn't far from the office and they'd go after work.

Alex arrived before the others so took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink. In the ten minutes she waited at the bar she was hit on twice and was willing the others to turn up soon. She sent Harvey a text 'Where are you? The men in here think I'm single!' That was all it took for Harvey to quicken the pace as he told the group "guys are hitting on the future Mrs Harvey Specter. Hurry up!" Donna and Rachel trotted up the sidewalk to keep up with the rest of the group.

As Harvey entered the room he scanned the bar for Alex and spotted her. She looked stunning and could see why she'd been so popular. He walked over and asserted his dominance, kissing her hello. Alex had come from a meeting so was dressed like she too worked at the firm. She had on a red Roland Mouret Galaxy dress and black heels. She was glad she was wearing this as the three women before her all looked amazing.

Alex greeted everyone with a kiss on the cheek and Donna got a hug too. The maître'd came over and showed them to their booth. They all settled in and Donna took charge ordering a selection of canapés. Harvey threw her a questioning look "hey look, we all need to line our stomachs. Some of us can't handle our alcohol" she said shooting a look to Mike. Everyone laughed as Mike protested that he could handle his drink.

They'd been there a little over an hour when Jessica turned to Harvey and asked "so we're all here for you. You going to make a speech? It's the least we deserve!" Harvey rolled his eyes at her and said "no one wants to hear a speech". This was met with a chorus of 'yes we do' from everyone including Alex. Harvey noticed and teased "hey! You're meant to be on my side! It's not too late to call the whole thing off you know!" Alex just shrugged and said "your loss is another man's gain!" Everyone laughed and Jessica tapped the top of her glass with a fork signifying that Harvey was about to speak. Harvey huffed but caved and straightened up against the back of the booth to speak.

"Well, I guess I should thank you all for coming. So, on behalf of my fiancé and I; thank you. It means a lot to us". Everyone smiled at this. He knew they weren't used to hearing him speak from the heart and were enjoying the rarity of it. He continued "I'm sure you're as surprised as me that we're even here celebrating my engagement. Who knew that would ever happen?!" Everyone laughed with him. He looked at Alex and said "but I'm glad it did. I can't put into words just how amazing this woman is. Nor can I believe that she agreed to marry me. I hit the jackpot." Harvey put his hand on Alex's arm and she squeezed it back. "Before I met Alex I thought I had everything I ever wanted. Boy, was I wrong! Now I _know_ I have everything I'll ever need. Alex, I love you and I can't wait to marry you and call you my wife. To Alex" he said as he raised his glass and everyone did the same.

Donna and Rachel laughed at each other as they noticed they were both dangerously close to crying. Alex smiled at Harvey. As he kissed her on the cheek she whispered in his ear "I know that won't have been easy for you". He smiled and said "no, but it's good practice for the big day!" Alex squeezed his arm, proud of how far he'd come. "It's your turn now anyway!" Harvey said to Alex, loud enough for the group to hear. They were already goading her to speak so she reluctantly said "ok, ok" throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here too and for welcoming me so warmly, it means a lot. You all probably don't understand what I see in this egotistical, cocky and arrogant man" Alex said teasing Harvey much to everyone's amusement and then continued "but the truth is he's the most wonderful man I've ever met. He's opened up to me and is so kind and caring and funny and that's who I fell in love with. He's turned my life upside down, but I wouldn't have it any other way. So, to Harvey, my future husband!" Alex said raising her glass and shaking her head in disbelief at the fact they were getting married. Everyone toasted to Harvey; even Louis. He caught Harvey's eye and raised his glass to him with a smile. Harvey did the same back.

"So I would like to say a few words on behalf of all of us" Jessica said once everyone had settled down; she continued "none of us thought we'd see Harvey settle down, he just wasn't the marrying kind. But then he met you Alex and the change we've all witnessed in him is incredible. He's much nicer to work with now!" she said laughing and everyone laughed in agreement. "It's obvious how much he loves you and you've proved how much you love him by giving up your life in London. So this is a toast of two halves. Firstly, a thank you to Alex for making Harvey easier to work with, so thank you" Jessica said bowing her head and raising her glass and everyone did the same. "And secondly, a toast to you both, we wish you every happiness because you both really deserve it. To Harvey and Alex." Everyone toasted to them and clinked glasses. Harvey leaned in to kiss Alex and whispered "I love you."

"So have you guys set a date yet?" Rachel asked. Harvey and Alex looked at each other and smiled. "You have!" Donna exclaimed and then continued "when is it?" "You don't have long to wait actually" Harvey said. "You know how impatient he is" Alex pointed out to the group. "It's later this year. September" Harvey said smiling. "Wow, that's only a couple of months away" Mike pointed out. "Well, we wanted good weather and I didn't want to wait until next summer" Harvey said shrugging his shoulders. "You're going to have a busy few months" Jessica said raising her eyebrows at Alex. "I know! But we've got James Tutti on board so it should be fine" Alex said. "Are you having it here?" Donna asked. "Yeah. We thought about having in in London. But we met here, Harvey's life is here, I've got friends and family over here and it just felt right so we're going to have it in the city." "Oh my! It's so exciting" Rachel squealed! "More importantly, have you got your bachelorette sorted?" Donna asked. "Ha! No, not yet but Henry and Sophie have taken over the planning of that." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Of course, bachelor party!" Mike said hitting Harvey in the arm. Harvey rolled his eyes at him but smiled. "Harvey Specter's bachelor party has to be epic!" Mike continued. "I was thinking maybe Vegas" Harvey said. "Oooo yeah, Vegas would be good" Mike agreed. "You think you're invited?" Harvey asked frowning at Mike but then he smiled. "You bringing your wife to the wedding Louis?" Harvey asked. When his face dropped Harvey smiled and said "still funny" patting Louis' shoulder. Louis just looked at him and said "you're a dick" but they both smiled at each other; Harvey was glad Louis was happy for him and Louis was glad to be included.

As all the questions flew about the wedding, Harvey and Alex realised they had a lot of work to do over the next few months. "We need to meet with James… Fast" Harvey said to Alex with a smile.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Luckily for Harvey and Alex, their friend and wedding planner extraordinaire, James Tutti was available for brunch the following day. As they settled down at their table James started quizzing them on exactly what they wanted. They agreed that their main objective was for everyone to have a great time. But James wanted to get specifics covered "so have you got any ideas where you'd like to hold the ceremony or reception?" he asked. Harvey and Alex just looked at each other and James could see that they didn't so he tried a different tack by asking "are there any venues or places that mean something to either of you?"

"The Westley I guess" Harvey said and then added "it's where we met." "Yeah, and it's a beautiful art deco hotel" Alex added. "OK, good, good. It's a stunning venue" James said and added "they've got a fantastic glazed ballroom up on the roof with panoramic views of the city. There's also a roof terrace up there. It's beautiful". "Oh wow, that sounds amazing. I didn't know they had that" Alex said. "I'll arrange a viewing" James said and then asked "any venues for the ceremony?"

"Can you get married in Central park?" Harvey asked. Alex knew immediately where he was going with this and smiled at him; she loved the idea. "Yes, you can" James said. "Well, there's a spot that I think would work" Harvey said. He then went on to explain about their tree and James loved the idea saying "we can screen it off and dress the area, it'll be fabulous!"

James called the Westley and arranged for them to visit the rooftop later that afternoon. They walked there via the park and they showed James their tree and were thrilled when he loved the area and thought it would be perfect for the ceremony. They got to the Westley and rode the elevator up to the rooftop. When they stepped out they couldn't believe how stunning it was; art deco at its best. How did they not know this was here? To the left was the beautiful glazed ballroom with 360 degree views of the city, and the sky, and to the right was a large outdoor terrace. It was perfect.

"We can have quite a feminine and relaxed ceremony space with all the nature and bring in lots of your favourite hydrangeas and then this reception space is quite masculine and glamorous because of the art deco design" James explained. "I like it" Harvey said. Alex agreed "sounds perfect."

The first thing on Alex's 'to-do' list that week was to find her wedding dress. James had made some appointments for her with designers that he knew could rush through her order and get a dress made in time; albeit at a price. Her mom and best friend Sophie had flown over from London for a few days and Henry was also ready to hit the boutiques. Over lunch Alex explained to them that she didn't want a diva-like bridal entourage saying "I just want a matron of honour" motioning to Sophie. She then motioned to Henry and said "and a mister of honour."

Grace and Sophie laughed at the phrase 'mister of honour' and Henry beamed at Alex clapping his hands. "That ok with you guys?" Alex asked them. They both nodded and answered at the same time, Henry saying "are you crazy? Of course it's ok. It's gonna be fabulous!" and Sophie saying "yes, I love it!"

Alex had tried on some beautiful dresses that day but she still didn't feel like she'd found the one. None of them felt like 'her dress'. That all changed in the last designer's studio. Alex browsed the rails of dresses and knew instantly that she would find 'the one' here. She pulled out her favourite and tried it on. Grace, Sophie and Henry waited patiently on a plush couch out in the studio as Alex was put into the dress.

When the curtain was pulled back and they saw her for the first time they all gasped, confirming what she already knew; this was the one. "Oh my god Alex" Henry said with tears in his eyes and added "you look like perfection." Sophie just nodded her head in agreement "it's beautiful" she managed to get out without crying. Grace, Alex's mom, was already crying and said "honey, you look a million dollars. This is your dress."

Alex stood and looked at the dress in the mirror. They were right, this was the dress. It was strapless and hugged her body beautifully. It was fitted all the way down and had a very slight fishtail shape and a train. The entire dress was covered in very subtle and intricate beading. It was a work of art Alex thought.

While they were there they discussed Sophie's dress and the designer said he could make one for her too. They agreed that it would have the same silhouette as Alex's dress but without the beading or the train and it would be in the bluey-purple colour Alex loved so much. The designer also agreed to make a bow tie and pocket square in the same bluey-purple fabric for Henry which he was ecstatic about!

The next month flew by for in a whirlwind of work and weddings for Harvey and Alex. They were both more in love than ever and so excited about the wedding. Harvey took care of the Honeymoon and was keeping it a surprise. They were going to be flying out to Bora Bora a few days after the wedding. Alex had said a few times that she'd love to go and it was one of the few places neither of them had been. He decided not to book it for immediately after the wedding as all of their friends and family would still be in town so he knew they'd want to hang out with them before they all left the city; especially Alex's friends and family that were here from London.

Next on their to-do list were the bachelor and bachelorette parties. As time was short they decided to go on the same weekend. Harvey did indeed go to Las Vegas for the weekend with a small group of his best friends and Mike. Mike was hoping he'd get an invite, but wasn't sure he would. When Harvey did finally ask him he played it cool but was thrilled that he was going. Alex had spoken to Harvey's best man Mark as she wanted to plan a few surprises for him. She organised a helicopter ride over the Grand Canyon for them all as well as a Whiskey tasting. She also asked the hotel to put a large gift basket full of beer and his favourite snacks in the lounge of his suite with a note from her.

Alex decided to go to Miami so that it was convenient for her New York and London friends. Harvey had insisted on paying for everyone's flights and hotels for both parties which Alex thought was so kind and made her love him even more. Alex invited a small group which included her best London friends and Henry. She also invited Donna and Rachel. Donna was a huge part of Harvey's life, and therefore hers, plus Alex really liked her and it felt right to ask Rachel too. Harvey had spoken to Henry and planned some surprises for Alex which included a day on a luxury yacht and a VIP night at a club. He'd also called the hotel and arranged for bottles of Alex's favourite Rose Champagne to be set up with a note from him.

Harvey had arranged a private jet to take them to Vegas and a limo picked them up and took them to their hotel on the strip. "This suite is insane; it even has its own pool! Harvey look, Alex got you something" Mike said pointing to the massive gift basket surrounded by balloons like an excited child. Mark walked over to Mike and said "she also gave you money" pointing to bundles of bank notes. Harvey walked over and saw there was a card with his name on. He opened it and read it to himself first and then out loud to the group "Harvey, I hope you have as much fun in Vegas as I plan on having in Miami. I thought you'd need to refuel after your flight so here's some beer and snacks. Have a fantastic weekend. I love you and can't wait to marry you! Love, the future Mrs Harvey Specter! X PS. I know a strip club is an inevitable part of a bachelor party so I got you some crisp new bank notes! Enjoy! X" Harvey smiled and looked at the contents of the gift basket, he shook his head at how amazing Alex was. His friends agreed it would seem as he heard comments such as "Jesus Harvey, she's a keeper!" and "My wife wouldn't give me money for strippers!" Harvey looked at Mike who said "pretty cool Harvey" and Harvey nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, in Miami, Alex and her friends had arrived at the hotel and were entering their penthouse suite. When they walked in the floor to ceiling windows with a view of the ocean blew them away. They all ran out on to the balcony and took in the view. Henry ran over and dived onto a sun lounger closely followed by Donna. A couple of her friends were eyeing up the hot tub in the corner and Sophie came out clutching a magnum of Alex's favourite Champagne and said "this was in the kitchen. There's a note" and she handed Alex the envelope. Alex read it and said "it's from Harvey" to a chorus of 'ah's'. "Read it to us" Henry ordered. Alex read the note to her friends "To Alex, there's more where this came from – check your fridge! Should keep you all going this weekend! Have a great time in Miami. I love you and I'm probably missing you already. Harvey. X". Alex laughed to herself and explained to everyone that she'd done something similar for Harvey saying "great minds think alike! Plus I asked them to put some fresh money in is gift basket. You know, for when they go to the strip club." "Alex!" Henry shrieked. "What? They're gonna go. It's a bachelor party!" Alex pointed out. "True" he said and added "they will definitely be going to one." "Don't get me wrong, Harvey will go. But it'll be the others making him do it" Donna said. "Well, I don't mind. He's marrying me, not them. Plus it'll earn me major brownie points!" Alex said and everyone laughed.

Both Harvey and Alex had amazing weekends with their friends; they drank, ate and laughed lots. By Sunday evening, they were both exhausted but looking forward to seeing each other and finding out about their weekends. Alex got back to the apartment about 20 minutes after Harvey. He'd already showered so when she went in for a hug he smelled divine. "I missed you" he said into her hair. "Hmmmm" she said as she nuzzled him and added "thank you for my surprises" kissing his neck. "And yours" he said kissing her. When they pulled apart Harvey said "So now we have under a month until we're married". "I know, it'll be here before we know it" Alex said. "I can't wait to call you my wife" Harvey said kissing her again.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

So this was it. The big day had arrived. They'd had their rehearsal dinner last night and everyone had a wonderful time. Harvey and Alex had said goodnight to each other before midnight in keeping with British tradition and wouldn't see each other again until Alex walked down the aisle. Before they both retired to their separate suites at The Westley with their bridal parties that night Harvey had kissed Alex and said "you're my everything. I'll see you tomorrow." Alex thought this was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

The next day Alex sent Henry to Harvey's room to give him a gift. It was the vintage watch she'd bought at the auction months ago. The watch that had led to their first and only argument. That watch had nearly broken them up but Alex had kept it for Harvey because she knew how much he'd love it. She also thought that it could take on a new meaning on their wedding day.

As Henry entered the groom's suite he found Harvey having brunch with his groomsmen. "Henry! You looking after my girl?" Harvey said getting out of his chair and going to hug Henry. "Of course" Henry said with a wink and then added "she's going to take your breath away today Harvey" with a proud smile. "I don't doubt it" Harvey said smiling. "I have to get back, but Alex wanted you to have this" Henry said handing Harvey a box. Harvey smiled and said "well in that case, you can save my best man a trip and take this to Alex" and he handed Henry a box also. The two men hugged again and Henry made his way back to Alex's suite.

Harvey went into his bedroom to open his gift. There was a smaller box inside along with a note. Harvey sat down on the bed and read it 'Harvey, I wanted to give you something meaningful as a gift on our wedding day. Something that would remind you of today every time you looked at it and something you could treasure forever. Although this watch instigated a lot of heartache, I like to think it can also signify how much we love each other, how far we've come and how happy we are. Wear this watch with pride and smile when you look at it and think of me. I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife. You make me so happy. Love, Alex. X"

Harvey smiled as he read the note and the opened the watch box. The watch inside was a vintage Patek Philippe and was absolutely beautiful. Harvey didn't own a watch like it; he'd always wanted one though. As he examined it he smiled to himself; just as Alex had wanted.

Henry arrived back at Alex's bridal suite and delivered the box to Alex "this is from Harvey" he said handing her the box. Alex smiled and lifted the lid. Inside was a note, as Alex lifted it out of the way she saw the most beautiful diamond drop earrings, necklace and bracelet. Set in platinum with teardrop shaped diamonds they were simply stunning. "Holy shit!" Henry exclaimed. "You didn't help?" Alex asked. "No, this is all Harvey" Henry answered and then ordered "Read the note". Alex smiled as she did what she was told and read Harvey's note 'My beautiful Alex, I know you said you didn't need any new jewellery but I wanted to do this for you. I took a long time finding the perfect ones and when I saw these I thought they were stunning and would look beautiful on you on our wedding day. When I see you walk down the aisle today I will be the proudest, luckiest and happiest man alive. Harvey X' Alex's eyes were threatening to cry so Henry shouted "Alex, your make-up! Don't cry!" This made Alex laugh and avoided a make-up mishap.

Meanwhile across town, James Tutti and his team were putting the finishing touches to the ceremony space in Central Park. They'd screened off the area using potted trees and flowers so no one could see in. They'd also got permission to close off that part of the park so no one would be walking past. James had to pull some major strings for this but both Harvey and Alex had high profile clients that had become friends over the years and they would be in attendance today so privacy was essential.

James took a step back and admired his team's work. He had to hand it to himself, it looked stunning. Whitewashed chairs were set out in rows facing their tree with a candle and flower-lined aisle running down the middle. Their tree, under which the ceremony would take place, had been dressed with flowers and jars containing candles hung from the branches and the overall effect was magical. All the flowers were a mixture of shades of blues and purples and of course Alex's favourite bluey-purple hydrangeas dominated the space.

Harvey arrived at the park a while later with his groomsmen. He couldn't believe the transformation. "Jesus James, I hardly recognise the place" Harvey said as he went to say hello to the wedding planner. "You like?" James asked. "It looks amazing. Alex is going to love it" Harvey said. "I know!" James agreed. "Modest as ever James" Harvey said rolling his eyes. "So, you nervous?" James asked Harvey as he fixed a flower display. "You know, I'm not. I thought I would be. But I'm not. I just can't wait to see her" Harvey said. "She's gonna look incredible" James said looking at Harvey. "I know" Harvey agreed and smiled.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Alex had just put on her wedding dress and Henry and Sophie were busy fastening all of the buttons than ran down the back of it. "A zipper would have been much quicker" Henry joked as he fastened the last few buttons and then added "especially for Harvey when he comes to take it off later!" They all laughed and Alex said "I didn't think of that! He'll fall asleep before he gets to the end!" They laughed again and when all the buttons were done up Henry and Sophie stepped away so that Alex could look at herself in the mirror. "Do I look ok?" she asked her best friends. "Alex, you look beautiful" Sophie said. "You really do. The most beautiful you've ever looked" Henry said smiling at Alex's reflection in the mirror. "Thanks guys" Alex said smiling.

Alex's parents walked into the room at that moment and gasped when they saw their daughter. Grace burst into tears and said "Honey, you look so beautiful". "Magnificent" was all her dad could manage holding back tears of pride. Henry bought over Alex's new jewellery off Harvey and once it was all on she looked at herself in the mirror. Her wavy blonde hair was loosely pulled back and twisted into an elegant yet relaxed style and adorned with a crystal brooch. Her make up was classic and emphasised her natural beauty. "Shoes and veil and I'm done" Alex said. Henry passed her the custom made shoes Alex had ordered for her big day. She'd had a pair of her favourite 'Something Blue' shoes made but in a different colour; her favourite bluey-purple colour. They looked fabulous and added a bit of fun to her outfit she thought. She also thought Harvey would appreciate the relevance of those shoes. Grace fixed her daughter's veil into her hair and the look was complete.

The bridal party then made their way downstairs to the cars that were waiting to take them to Central Park. Two cream vintage Rolls Royce cars were waiting outside the Westley. One had purple wedding ribbon on the front so Grace, Henry and Sophie got in that one. The other had cream wedding ribbon on the front so Alex and her dad got in that one. James had promised Alex that he'd researched a few British wedding traditions and she was amused when she spotted this one on her cars.

When they arrived at the park Alex could hear the string quartet playing and then she saw James who had arrived to greet them. "Oh Alex. You look sensational" he said kissing his friend. "Thanks James. Everything ok? Is Harvey ok?" Alex asked. "Everything looks beautiful, everyone's here and Harvey can't wait to marry you" James said and then added "and he looks so handsome!" Alex knew he would of course; he'd had a Tom Ford tuxedo made to his specification and she couldn't wait to see him.

"You ready?" James asked. Alex took a deep breath and nodded. "OK, let's get this show on the road" he said and whispered something into his headset. "I love you darling" Grace said kissing her daughter and then she disappeared around the corner to take her seat.

Harvey saw Grace walking down the aisle and greeted her as she got to the front "Is she ok?" he asked her. "She's perfect" Grace said smiling and squeezed his arm. Harvey smiled back and showed her to her seat and then took his place beside his best man Mark. "You ok buddy?" Mark asked the groom. "Yeah" Harvey said straightening out his tux.

The string quartet ended their current piece of music and then began Alex's choice of entrance music 'Pachelbel's Canon'. Harvey turned and saw Sophie on Henry's arm walking slowly down the aisle. As they reached Harvey they smiled at him and took their places on the other side of the aisle. Harvey turned his attention back to the end of the aisle, as did all the guests. Then he saw her; the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen. As she walked towards him on her father's arm he tried to take her all in, tried to savour the moment. She looked incredible; her dress, her body, her hair, her face; all perfect. As they reached the end of the aisle Harvey and Alex couldn't stop smiling at each other. Colin smiled at Harvey and shook his hand as Harvey smiled back. Harvey then turned his attention straight back to Alex and whispered "you look so beautiful" with a tear in his eye. Alex smiled back at the amazing man before her, her groom, her wonderful groom.

"She looks so beautiful" Donna whispered leaning towards Mike. "Yeah" he replied and then added "look at Harvey though. He looks so relaxed… and happy. He won't stop smiling. It's weird!" Donna laughed and said "I know. It's so cute! He's like a little puppy!" Mike laughed and said "we'll at least it won't be our job to clean up after him anymore once they're married!" They both laughed and turned their attention back to the ceremony.

The marriage officiant welcomed everyone to the special occasion and explained why they were in the park and, more specifically, why they were stood under this particular tree. Donna could feel herself welling up. She'd never heard the story before but knew that Harvey would have loved having his dad mentioned in his wedding ceremony. She noticed how Alex took Harvey's hand and squeezed it as the officiant spoke about Harvey's dad. Thank god Harvey had found Alex, Donna thought to herself and thank god he was happy.

Once their vows, 'I do's' and wedding rings were exchanged they were pronounced husband and wife and Harvey was told he could kiss his bride. As he did so the wedding guests burst into applause and cheers. Harvey and Alex turned to look at the rowdy crowd and laughed. They turned their attention back to one another and kissed again, much to the delight of the guests who cheered again. Alex looked at her husband and said "you know they're going crazy because they can't believe Harvey Specter is actually married!" Harvey laughed and said "probably!" winking at Alex.

Harvey held out his hand and Alex took it. With their fingers entwined they began walking back down the aisle. As everyone stood to congratulate them, people patted Harvey on the back as they passed and they both took the time to look at all their guests and acknowledge them.

They got into their bridal Rolls Royce and drove around the block. They were going back to their tree for some photos while all their guests made their way to The Westley. Harvey helped Alex into the car and then got in the other side. As he sat down he put his arm around Alex and said "Hey there Mrs Specter" with a sexy smirk. Alex giggled and said "hey there husband." Harvey pulled his wife in for a kiss. "You look so handsome" Alex said putting her hand on his cheek. Harvey turned his head and kissed her palm and said "you look perfect. So beautiful. You're most beautiful." Alex smiled and kissed her husband. She noticed the platinum wedding band on his left hand and said "it looks good on you" motioning at the ring. "It feels good" Harvey said smiling.

"Your shoes!" Harvey said. Alex laughed and said "yeah, I had them made. Thought they'd be fun. This style will always remind me of you and when we met. The sketch you bought me and…" Harvey cut Alex off and said "and you were wearing them when you had your Cinderella moment the first time we kissed." Harvey leaned in and kissed his bride again.

They arrived back at the park and James and the photographer were waiting for them. "You make such a handsome couple" James said admiring the newlyweds. Harvey and Alex laughed. "James, this place looks magical" Alex said hugging her friend. "I'm so glad you like it" he said. "I love it. It's perfect" she said. They posed for photos under the tree and reminded the photographer that these were the only formal photos they wanted and that he was to just take informal, reportage style photos of everyone for the rest of the day and night. They both preferred photos that weren't posed for and that just caught people off-guard and in the moment.

They got back in their wedding car and headed for The Westley to re-join their guests and celebrate their special day. Alex resumed her position in Harvey's arms as he put his arm across the back of the seat. "You ok?" he asked her. "Of course I am!" She exclaimed. "Good, just checking. Because that's my job now" Harvey said. "What is? Making sure I'm ok?" Alex asked. "Yeah. I'm your husband now and it's my job to make sure you're happy" he said smiling and kissed the top of her head. "Harvey, you do make me happy. So as long as we're together I'll be just fine" Alex said. Harvey smiled and said "OK, good. Because I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me forever!" and he gave Alex a squeeze. Alex giggled and said "fine by me!"

Harvey realised they didn't have much private time left as they got closer to the hotel. He was thankful for the bit of traffic they'd hit because he loved having her to himself; especially today. He pulled her in close and breathed in her scent "God, I love you Alex… Specter." "Hmmm, I like the sound of that. Alex Specter" Alex repeated and then added "I love you so much Harvey. I'm so happy." He pulled her closer so that she was sat in his lap and kissed her. "I can't wait to get you out of this dress" he growled in her ear as they pulled apart. "Oh really?" Alex teased seductively. "Definitely" he said kissing her.

Harvey looked at Alex with a mischievous glint in his eye and said "you know they say practice makes perfect? Well now that we're married I think we should practice making some mini Specters" and he gave her a cheeky smirk and raised an eyebrow. Alex pulled back and said "Oh really?" "Definitely" he said kissing her again.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**So, that's it! They lived happily ever after! I really enjoyed writing this story and hope you enjoyed reading it. Your feedback has been great. Thanks again!**


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks so much for all of the reviews/feedback/private messages! I really appreciate them all.

I've been asked to carry on with this story by lots of you.

If that's something you'd like to read then please let me know.

If there's enough demand I'll write more on Harvey and Alex!

Thanks again!


End file.
